Digital RWBY Saga
by The Lord of a Lemon
Summary: Life was strange. It was either a wriggly line or a spiral. For Casca, it was a very messy spiral. After her death, she woke up in a realm and met a childhood creation that gave her a choice. Live in a new world, or be sent to the afterlife. Now she lives, no longer human but very much alive. She now adapts to the new world, a world that had its fate sealed the moment she arrived.
1. How her life spiralled

_**Digital RWBY Saga.**_

A RWBY and Digital Devil Saga crossover with The Gamer mixed in.

Chapter 1: How her life spiraled.

 _Humanity is weak alone but strong as one._

 _Let it be with fellow humans or a completely different species._

 _However one flaw that exists with humanity is discrimination._

 _Let it be gender, skin colour, Faunus, sexual preference…_

 _Or just for being the same._

 _But in order to save each other and avoid war._

 _We have to accept each other._

 _If you can't do that._

 _Then you're better off dead._

 _-Casca Prowle_

 _Begin Recording.123drs000-1_

 _The sky was swarming with beings of darkness and hate. Everything around me, the Champion, the Fiend and the False Goddess were all still here._

 _As I, the Devil and the Champion fought, the Fiend left a gift for the False Goddess, and took us both down._

 _She used the gift to take our powers for herself, leaving the Champion unmoving and I trapped. She went to take my powers._

 _And as my mark released its true purpose-_

 _The entire rules of this world changed,_

 _with a light that swallowed the world._

…

"Are you aware why you are here exactly?"

The realm of rebirth and reincarnation had multiple names, but the most common one used by unnatural beings was the Life Spiral. The realm was a supernatural one that consisted of the energy and spirits of intelligent beings in a small portion of a universe and was a place of peace. For some, it is a place of spiritual prosperity and rest. For others… It is a cycle of never ending life and death, souls tortured with the truth of living and dying constantly for eternity.

There was a white room, with a mahogany table with a pile of books of various kinds and a pair of chairs, with two people sitting on them.

A black haired adult women with circular black framed glasses stared at a teen girl with similar glasses, the women writing down on some paper with a pen. The women wore a white puffy t-shirt with some black spots speckled around the collar with a black skirt and matching coloured tights. She had a simple, tattered looking bow around her neck and a tattoo on her right cheek depicting a clawed hand with a smiling mouth on it.

The teen had dark brown hair tied in a short, messy ponytail that went to the bottom of her neck. She had simple, skin tight white clothes on and multiple small books on her lap. She had dull grey eyes hidden behind a pair of black, square framed glasses with vine like patterns at its sides, brown freckles decorating her face. Other than that, there was nothing else noticeable about her.

They both stared at each other for a few seconds before the brown haired girl sighed. "Let me guess… After a freak accident I unfortunately perished during its aftermath and now I'm going to be given an offer to live another life in a different world with special abilities-." She paused and licked her lips. "However I won't be able to change the world's fate until certain requirements are met… That's about right, right Record?"

The woman, now known as Record, smiled at her. "Yep. You do remember that after all… I would be worried that you forgot, especially since your-"

"I'm your original designer?" The girl interrupted with an annoyed expression on her face. "I designed you to a recorder of sorts a few months, similar to Accord from Drakengard for practise. And somehow a magical being brought you to life, which is what I'm guessing anyway."

"You can say that." She rested her head on her hands. "I'm impressed that you aren't panicking."

The girl scoffed. "Must be a side effect of being a new Underlifer. Adding the fact I'm seeing my own creation speaking to me is really… What's the word...? Apathetically surprising."

Record hummed in thought, tapping her pen against her lips. "Don't think being 'apathetically surprising' is an actual term… Then again you are technically a spirit of the damned right now, and they don't to have much emotion, other than sarcasm."

Her eyes narrowed, and for a split second Record could see a hint of suspicion in her eyes before she waved her hand in the air uncaringly. "Geez… I'm showing so much emotion right now."

"Yep, defiantly a spirit of the damned." Record muttered to herself. The girl in front of her was absolutely uncaring about her situation, which was strange, as potential spirits that recently died would always panic about their situation, as their deaths came out of nowhere for most of the time; unless they were a victim of suicide, and even then they would panic about the supernatural world they had entered.

But from the report she got, her designer never committed suicide. In fact the only thing her report had that told her in the details of her life was the cause of death: stabbed through the heart with a metal pipe.

Other than that she knew absolutely nothing about her.

She shuffled up her papers and took the top one off and pushed it towards the girl. The paper was a simple looking contract with unfilled boxes for the name, info and any other things a contract would have. At the bottom of the contract was an image of an orb intertwined by two snakes, with their bodies connected to the orb by their tails and their heads replaced by a monster looking head with sharp teeth. "So this is a contract that will bring you a new life. I already negotiated with my creator about what abilities and such you should have. Usually this wouldn't happen, however since you're my original designer, The Creator has decided that you would get an 'easier time', as they say."

The girl looked at her in confusion.

Record pointed towards the name box. "All you have to do is sign your name and such and you're ready!"

The girl looked at the sheet cautiously and began to read the contents. After skim reading through the ability part of the contract and raised an eyebrow. "So I'm heading to Remnant, which is that RWBY world correct?"

Record smiled. "Yes. I'm sure you're familiar with The Gamer and Digital Devil Saga?"

The girl couldn't help but snort as if Record said something funny. " . I haven't really finish reading The Gamer but I am familiar with it. I've also played both DDS games a couple of times, so I know most things regarding it. It says here that I would get the 'Gamer' ability excluding the 'Gamers Mind', which would calm my mind if faced with a difficult situation. Guessing to make that a little harder for me." She murmured that last part to herself. "And… The Atma Virus?"

Before Record could respond the girl sighed. "Alright, might as well do this. Since I have nothing else to do since I'm dead and all. Pass me a pen would you?"

The recorder merely smiled as she handed her a pen. She watched as the girl started to neatly fill out her name at the bottom of the sheet.

 _Contract of the Creator._

 _When one signs their name on this contract, they shall be reborn into a new world with new powers to help them survive._

 _They shall be bound and only be bound by restrictions, until those restrictions are removed the signer must not disobey or break these restrictions._

 _You shall live however you want, as a normal civilian, a warrior, a hero, a legend, a villain, a destroyer, a ruler._

 _You shall be sent to [REMNANT]._

 _You shall gain [THE GAMER] ability._

 _However you will not gain the [GAMERS MIND] ability._

 _You shall gain [THE ATMA VIRUS]_

 _You shall be given a tutorial book._

 _[ALONG WITH SOME ABILITY BOOKS AND UNIQUE ITEMS, COURTESY OF RECORD AND THE CREATOR]_

 _If you accept these conditions you shall be reborn._

 _If you decline you shall be sent to the afterlife, heaven, purgatory or hell._

 _If you accept. Good luck._

 _Signed:_ _ **Casca Prowle.**_

"Casca?" Record asked curiously. "That sounds familiar… Is it the emperor or… "

"According to what I've heard my old parents were fans of Berserk. Apparently." Casca explained sheepishly. She seemed to be gaining some sort emotion judging by her tone. "It's an odd name, buts it's a better name then freaking Pubert."

Old parents? "…That sounds like a name that the doctor would slap you for trying to use." Record gaped.

"I know right? Seriously, there was someone at my school who was seriously called Pubert. I felt so freaking sorry for him."

The recorder couldn't help but chuckle at that. She quickly coughed and straightened out her bow, a serious look on her face. "...Do you wish to see your living family members again-"

"Fuck no." Casca spat. "The only family I truly cared about is dead, the rest of them can die horribly for all I care."

"...Alright then." Record stood up from her chair. "Anyway. Since the contract has been signed you need only to walk through that door to enter your new life."

"…What do-. " Suddenly a large bright light appeared and morphed into a rectangular shape, the light disappearing with a normal looking wooden door in its place. "Oh, that door." And with that she stood up from her chair and began to walk towards the door.

Only to be stopped by Record. "Oh yeah. Before I forget." She put her hand on her shoulder. "Due to certain complications, we have to send you to a forest instead of a city. As soon as you see a human you will go temporarily feral until you eat, so it'll be less risky to be sent to a city full of people. As soon as you eat you'll be able to speak to people like you normally would. Whilst humans have large amounts of Magnetite to consume, the Grimm have smaller amounts. Which in turn means if you consume enough of Grimm you will be able to live normally until you get hungry again. More information can be found in the tutorial book and within your status screen."

And with that Record shoved Casca through the door.

…

'…Did she just push me through that door?'

…

'…Eh… Whatever, I'll figure out what to do once I'm out.'

…

'Complications though? What the heck is that even supposed to mean?'

..

… **Loading…**

… **Loading…**

 **Loading Complete…**

 **The Gamer**

 **[Human]**

 **Casca Prowle.**

 **LVL: 1**

 **Exp Remaining: 100**

 **HP: 80**

 **MP: 150**

 **STR: 10**

 **INT: 15**

 **VIT: 8**

 **WIS: 10**

 **DEX: 9**

 **AGI: 9**

 **LCK: 5**

 **Skill Points: 1**

 **Mantra: Devourer.**

 **Atma Points: 0/100**

 **Atma Avatar: Lilith.**

 **Class: Asura.**

 **More information shall be available once the Atma is activated.**

As soon as she was at the other side of the door she was greeted by the bright and dark greenery of a dense forest. It looked like a normal forest, with thick trees and some wildlife scurrying about, with the sun hanging in the middle of the sky. There was nothing else about the forest that particularly caught her attention.

She guessed she was dumped in the Emerald Forest.

What did catch her attention, however, was the fact that the clothes she was wearing before was gone, leaving her completely nude out in the open.

"The hell?" Casca hissed, covering up her privates with her arms. "Did Record take my clothes when she pushed me through the door?!" Were those clothes just temporary? If that was the case why couldn't Record just give her a set of decent clothes like she was supposed to-

"Wait. I should have something in my inventory that'll make decent clothes… **[Inventory].** "

As soon as the last word was spoken a blue digital screen appeared in front of her that contained a couple dozen of boxes, the mass majority of them being empty. However the first twelve boxes had something in them, six of them being armour. She pressed the first box and a small list appeared.

 **Equip.**

 **Info.**

She pressed on Info.

 **Embryon Armor**

 **Armour.**

 **LVL 1. Rarity: Ultra Rare.**

 **Armour worn by the legendary Embryon Tribe. It's strong armour and provides decent amount of defence.**

 **+5 VIT.**

'Oh sweet. Embryon clothes.'

She pressed on equip.

She couldn't really help but smile when it finally hit her that she had the Gamer ability, one of the more unique abilities in fiction. She wasn't too big of a fan on the webcomic itself, but she did enjoy the general idea about it. There were just some… Things, she didn't particularly enjoy.

Casca shuddered uncomfortably when a sudden warm light enveloped her body below the neck. However the feeling lasted only for a second as the light disappeared and grey leather armour with a high collar took its place. The armour had a splash of orange on its chest, the crotch area consisted of some sort of soft, black material covered some sort of chastity belt.

'Forgot about the chastity belt thing. That always struck me as odd before. Oh well, can't really complain, especially now that I remember that the butts always hung out slightly.'

Casca giggled to herself. Whenever she needed to do something when she was playing she would always angle the camera so it would be looking at Serph's surprisingly nice ass. She remembered how much that made her male friends uncomfortable. Giggling to herself again, she opened up her inventory and continued to scan through the items.

She quietly noted that she still had no shoes.

'Let's see, wow, I've even got all of the tribes armour. Looks like they give out special stat boosts for each one. But what are these?' The other options were a snake shaped ring with purple crystals for eyes, a grey handgun, a bullet, a small travel bag, a plastic bag full of books and a tag ring. 'Must be what Record meant by an 'easier time' I guess.' She first tapped on the bag of books and clicked on Info.

 **Book Bag**

 **A simple plastic bag with spell books and a tutorial book. Might be a good idea to check it out.**

'I'll check that out later.'

She then tapped on the travel bag.

 **Blue Travel Bag**

 **A sturdy bag used for long distance travel. There is nothing in it however.**

Then the handgun.

 **Colt Cobra**

 **Weapon.**

 **LVL:1 Rarity: Rare.**

 **A relatively strong revolver that was based of a revolver created by a weaponsmith from another world. The gun itself can be powered by the user in various ways. Currently has no ammo.**

It didn't look like a Colt Cobra though like the model she used to have, it had a longer barrel, its grip looked like a type of dark mahogany wood and the barrel had markings engraved on it .'Guess that's what the bullet is for.' She clicked on it.

 **Power Shot**

 **Bullet.**

 **PWR: 16**

 **A more powerful version of the regular bullet. Can be equipped to a handgun. 16 STR.**

Casca hummed in thought, would equipping the gun then the bullet work..? She clicked equip on the handgun, the weapon materialised in her hand. She then clicked on the bullet and checked the list.

 _ **Equip to gun?**_

She clicked yes.

The ammo magazine materialised within the cylinder of the gun. She turned off the safety and pulled the hammer back, she then aimed the gun at a nearby tree and, making sure her hand was nowhere near the cylinder, pulled the trigger. As soon as the trigger was pulled, a loud noise rang out through the woods and the gun in her hands recoiled slightly from the force of the gun, making Casca cringe at the force. The bark where the bullet hit either split off or dented slightly, with some slight smoke coming off. Casca whistled, impressed by the power of the weapon.

 **Due to recent actions, you have gained the 'Gun Mastery' ability. LVL:1**

 **A Gunman always has good aim and a clear view on wear to shoot. Practise always makes perfect, so keep shooting.**

 **Gun attacks do 5% more damage.**

 **Gun attacks have a 1% quicker reload time.**

'Huh. So it is the same as the webcomic, good to know.' She weighed the gun in her hand, feeling its weight. 'Defiantly heavier than the airsoft ones.' And with that information confirmed she continued to sort through her inventory.

 **Tag Ring**

 **Accessory.**

 **Rarity: Common.**

 **A ring used for identification and registering macca. Used to get weaponry from Vendors and access Karma Terminals. A useful item to keep.**

'Not entirely sure if it would be useful, considering I have nothing to use it with.' A Tag Ring was used for Vendors and the multiple Karma Terminals throughout the first game (and identification, as said above). Whilst she was pretty damn sure that there were many, many vendors within Remnant, she knew that none of them were required to need a Tag Ring to use. And since Karma Terminals don't exist here…

'Fuck it. Might as well complete the look.' And with that she pressed the equip button, watched the large black ring form on her right index finger and checked the last, non-armour item on her list.

 **Ring of the Serpent**

 **Accessory.**

 **Rarity: Rare.**

 **A ring crafted by a demon many millennia ago. Any physical attack by its holder has a chance to poison its target. 5 INT.**

Casca whistled at the description, immediately equipping it. A silver ring in the shape of a snake biting its tail with amethyst eyes appeared on her left middle finger. 'Physical attacks have a chance to poison and give my INT an increase of 5. So that makes my INT… What?'

" _ **[Status Screen]**_ "

A blue status screen, similar to the one from earlier, one would see from an online MMO appeared in front of her. The screen had the silhouette of a human body on it, along with boxes next to each body part, the box next to the torso had the Embryon Armour occupying it. Casca hummed and clicked onto the Stat tab.

 **The Gamer**

 **[Human]**

 **Casca Prowle.**

 **LVL: 1**

 **Exp Remaining: 100**

 **HP: 130**

 **MP: 200**

 **STR: 8**

 **INT: 15+5**

 **VIT: 8+5**

 **WIS: 10**

 **DEX: 9**

 **AGI: 9**

 **LCK: 5**

 **Skill Points: 1**

 **Mantra: Devourer.**

 **Atma Points: 0/100**

 **Atma Avatar: Lilith.**

 **Class: Asura.**

 **More information shall be available once the Atma is activated.**

'Okay, so I'm more of a magic based character according to these settings… I have the STR of a wet noodle, the VIT of a non-athletic person (if you ignore the extra) and decent everything else expect INT and WIS, the former being relatively high for some reason, even without the ring…' Her eyes narrowed when she saw the extra information underneath. '…My Atma Avatar is Lilith? So a snake lady of the Asura class. Weird… She was more of a Night class than anything else last time I checked, then again it was SMT, so it would vary. My equipped Mantra is Devourer, so I believe the skill set was Devour and… Hell Thrust was it? What else…'

…

'Wait, what?'

…

"THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN THAT I CAN'T REVIEW THE INFO OF MY ATMA RIGHT NOW?!"

Her calm face suddenly turned into a disturbed, angry face, eyes full of confusion, destruction and hate. She screeched like an angry old lady, more akin to a harpy. "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST SHOW ME THE DAMN INFO SO I CAN FIGURE THIS OUT?! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH A PAIN?"

And in her sudden anger, punched the same tree she shot earlier.

*CRACK*

"…Ow."

Casca hissed in pain as she retrieved her hand, which was now forming a small bruise and had some splinters in it. The poor tree was alright though, her weak strength did nothing to harm it, even with the bullet hole."Jesus, what the hell came over me then? I just… Lost it."

Before she died, Casca was a quiet woman who kept in her rage and anger and didn't pick any fights. She just followed the rules like an obedient girl, letting her life pass by slowly in the dullest way possible.

She cringed at the memory, she always hated her old life. Always obedient. Punished for having different opinion on society. Following the rules and never letting her anger show, her rage boil.

" _After all." A handsome male voice echoed in her head, a hand stroking her face in a way he knew she hated_. " _Good girls should always follow the rules. Peaceful… Obedient… And always wearing the right clothes. No one likes a girl who doesn't wear beautiful dresses. Especially jeans. So be a good girl now, kay?"_

She gagged at the memory. Shaking her head viciously to dispel the memories. "Gah… Whatever, at least I'm letting it all out now. It's not good trying to bottle up emotions after all. And besides…"

She looked at the sky above, seeing the blue sky and the faint image of the half shattered moon. "I have a new life now. And even though I have the Atma virus, I will certainly do my best to live a good one."

Well… Depending when and where in the timeline she was anyway. For all she knew she could be in Emerald Forest during the initiation in volume 1, or after Beacon was unlivable in volume 3. If the former was the case, then she would most likely join a team by accident or be called in by Ozpin, because the headmaster would definitely know about her not being a… Well, soon-to-be student.

If it was the latter. Then she has no clue what she would do. Maybe try and look around the area and try and avoid the fuck ton of Grimm around the school and get to Vale in one piece. Then again she should just-

Before she could even finish her mental planning, she suddenly felt a strong pain at the back of her head.

All she saw was darkness.

…

…

…

 _Om Mani Padme Hum._

 _Pearl of the Holy Lotus._

* * *

" _Hello, Record, it has been quite a while hasn't it?"_

" _It sure has been Mistress Salem."_

" _I understand that the new Underlier has arrived, correct?"_

" _Indeed. Tea?"_

" _If you would."_

" _You are familiar with what's going on right?"_

" _Yes. I am, however, curious as to why such rules are placed on us?"_

" _Hmm… I wouldn't really know, to make it most interesting I believe… All you really have to do is not interfere until the fall of Beacon Tower, very much like back then. Then everyone is free to do what they want."_

" _So everything will be like the original timeline?"_

" _Pretty much. I have to check any anomalies that weren't present in the recording of the original timeline. I have to tell Kami not to mess around again…"_

" _But will Kami really listen to you?"_

" _Mostly likely not, but he knows what will happen if he even assists anyone."_

" _You're master sounds very… Unconcerned about him"_

" _That is indeed correct. Yes, The Creator doesn't want to interfere much themselves for reasons they haven't told me themselves. However they might seal Kami away if he gets out of hand again."_

"… _You make it sound like he enjoys the punishments."_

" _I think The Creator designed him to be a masochist."_

"… _I see."_

" _Well, sorry for the short chat. But I have to inform little Ozzie about the situation then leave for a while."_

" _Oh? Ozpin?"_

" _Yep. Both parties have to aware of her arrival. Those are the rules."_

" _And the reason you're leaving is because of dimension maintenance, I presume?"_

" _The Creator is trying to sort out a new world that I should be recording eventually. However planning out the world and setting down main points, an accurate timeline and rules have been… More difficult than my creator thought it would be."_

" _It sounds rather difficult."_

" _Hey, if my creator is in the mood I can try and persuade them to give you an early draft of the world."_

" _That would be lovely, since my situation is rather dull right now."_

" _Every entertainment helps, am I right?"_

" _Indeed…"_

" _If everything is according to plan, the adventure of little red and her gang may be more interesting. Or you gain a new ally. Or… Nothing happens, though I highly doubt the latter."_

" _An ally, you say?"_

" _Whelp. See you later Sally, enjoy your tea!"_

"… _This is starting to get very interesting. Cinder might be able to look into this…"_

…

" _Doctor Watts, send this message to Cinder, we will definitely need what help we can get when the time comes."_

 _End Recording._

 ** _Soooo... Uh. I hope you enjoyed. This is my first work and is a practise story. Writing criticism is greatly appreciated, especially the grammar. So please do review!_**

 ** _EDIT: I forgot to mention that this is a OC insert story, just in case if anyone was wondering._**


	2. Lilith

_**Digital RWBY Saga.**_

 _Chapter 2: Lilith._

 _Begin Recording_ _123drs000-1._

 _ **.**_

 _There appears to be no registered Solar Noise._

 _._

 _Entry 1. First._

 _It's my first time writing something like this, even though this is supposed to be a diary, I'm writing down my first time in this world here, so it may be inconsistent._

 _I do wonder though._

 _My memory is blurry, it feels like I have two conflicting memories in my head and it's disorienting._

 _At least it's not hot._

 _._

The scouting group of the White Fang were given a mission, albeit simple, from their higher ups. Scout out the Emerald Forest for anything unusual, kill any Grimm in their way and capture any poor humans nearby. If there was a hunter or huntress, proceed with caution, if it was a hunter group then it was highly advisable to retreat.

So it was a simple mission, Wilson understood. However he had no idea what the 'unusual' part was.

"So does anyone actually know what we are supposed to be looking for?"

Wilson was a man in his mid-twenties and was a rabbit Faunus. He specialised in close combat with his trusty twin daggers and was rather quick on his feet. Wilson used to be a normal man working as a businessman in the Vale Industries, working a rather normal life. However he and his family of three were constantly harassed by Faunus haters. They made sure they would be constantly heckled, have their homes vandalised, robbed and sometimes assault them. He did get the police involved but, big surprise, they were no help. So they put up with their bullying for nearly a year.

Until they decided to burn his home to the ground, his wife and son still inside.

He remembered their pained screams, his wife's plea for help, and his son's cries for his father.

…And the racists murderous smiles and laughs as they walked away, as if they didn't regret a single thing they did.

That was his tipping point.

Shortly after he joined the White Fang, he started to look up the people who murdered his family, and after a month of searching he finally found them.

He quietly snorts at the memory, the people were higher ups within society, so they had bribed the police to not help him during his search. It's typical how people won't help others when bribed with a small amount of lien.

Killing them was easy, surprisingly. All but one begged for their lives to be spared, the last one fought and screamed that all Faunus should die.

He never thought gutting someone alive would be so therapeutic.

"Apparently the boss says there's something strange looking in the forest, a marked key or something like that." His companion guessed, a girl named Tabitha, a deer Faunus who was another grunt of the group. She used to be a dust shop owner, until certain events happened that made her join the White Fang. No one really knew why she joined, many guessed she joined because of humans. The girl fiddled with her rifle and shrugged nonchalantly. "Not entirely sure what's so special about a key though… Boss's orders though."

"Yes, I am aware that those are the boss's orders Tabby, but I still want to know why we are doing this." Wilson groaned in annoyance.

A deep grunt rang out behind the two White Fang members, revealing their third member called Hulk. Hulk was a lizard Faunus and was well deserving of his own name, as he was a hulking man, nearly seven foot tall and basically fat and muscle. He was soft hearted, usually taking care of other grunts workload and playing with animals and kids. However if you piss him off you might as well run in the opposite diraction as quickly as you can, as he was known throughout the White Fang as the 'Absolute Vengeance' for a good reason.

"I believe…" Hulk paused, looking around cautiously. "There's someone here."

Both of the grunts eyes widened, quickly readying their weapons. "Is there someone here Hulk?"

Hulk's eyes glowed a faint blue before he held out his hand in front of him. "Yes. A human I thi-"

"THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN THAT I CAN'T REVIEW THE INFO OF MY ATMA RIGHT NOW?!"

An angry cry rang out throughout the forest, making Wilson and Tabitha jump in surprise, with Hulk flinching at the sudden noise. "What the hell was that-"

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST SHOW ME THE DAMN INFO SO I CAN FIGURE THIS OUT?! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH A PAIN?"

Everyone flinched this time, with Tabitha's eyes widening in realisation. "Wait a minute… Someone's here!"

Wilson rolled his eyes. "Yeah, no shit Tabby someone's here. Hulk, human or faunus?"

"Human. Nothing feels different, yet…"

"Yet?"

Hulk paused, and after a few seconds shook his head. "No. It's nothing."

Wilson raised a brow. "You sure? You sound uncertain."

"It's not important, what is important is that it's a human. Which means we'll have to take them hostage."

"Can't we just kill them?"

Hulk shook his head. "No, Adam has ordered us to capture any humans and use them as hostages. A bit out of character for him, I must admit."

"No kiddin'. He never has human hostages unless for very important reasons, he would rather just blow them all up. You think it's important?"

Hulk didn't answer, he only stayed silent. Wilson frowned. "Alright… Hey, Tabby! You mind-… Tabby?"

When Wilson turned towards where Tabitha was, she was suddenly gone without a trace. Just an empty space. "Hey, where did Tabby go?"

*Crack!*

"Hey guys! I knocked her out!"

Tabitha popped out from some bushes, a big happy smile on her face. "Yeah! Stupid human was just standing there and talking to herself like a weirdo before I knocked her noggin with my rifle like a club. Went out like a light!" She giggled and waved her rifle around like a small child that was just told they were having special treats . "Man that sound when my rifle came in contact with her head. You should have heard it!"

"…I think I heard something crack." Wilson cringed, but quickly put on a serious expression. "Tabby! What did we tell you earlier when you were about to wander off?"

"…Don't wander off?"

"Yes!" He hissed, his voice starting rise. "Even if we are prepared this is Emerald Forest remember? This place is usually infested with Grimm!"

Tabitha flinched at his aggressive tone, her deer ears drooping down in fear with tears forming in her eyes and her heart pounding rapidly. "I.I… I'm sorry. I just wanted to impress you, I didn't mean to-

But before she could even continue, Wilson flinched in realisation and quickly went up to her and embraced her in a hug. Tabitha was startled. "Wait. Wh…What are you-"

Wilson hushed her, patting her back. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I got really angry that you ran off… And I know how much you hate being yelled at, so I'm sorry."

"Wilson." Tabitha hiccupped. "It's alright, you don't have to be sorry."

"No no no. I won't yell again I promise." He pulled away and looked her in the eyes. "Listen, I'm aware you don't want to talk about your past, and that's fine. But please remember, that I'm always here if you need to talk. Even if it's a little bit."

Tabitha sniffled but smiled. "Alright, how about we talk later on, at the noodle place? Maybe get some sugar donuts later?"

"Yeah, that sounds fine. Hey Hulk?"

"Yes Wilson?"

"Is it possible for you to p-"

"Yes. I will pay for your food expenses. Though you should quite possibly get your own bank account soon, or at least save up." Hulk muttered the last part to himself.

"What was that buddy?"

"Nothing." Hulk cracked his knuckles. "Shall we capture the human before we quite possibly get any unwelcome company?

Both Wilson and Tabitha nodded, with Tabitha giving him a thumbs. "Sure! The filthy humans over there, through those bushes and that damaged tree."

And with that the White Fang group headed towards their soon to be hostage, hoping to go home, eat and rest for the rest of the day. Both Wilson and Tabitha promised that they would talk later on about some of her issues, most likely over donuts. Hulk was planning on helping out a bit more around their headquarters before heading out to see the kids at the playground again, he did promise to visit them after all.

However, unknown to them, they would not be going anywhere tonight. As this girl would be the instrument of their demise.

* * *

 _Om Mani Padme Hum._

 _Pearl of the Holy Lotus._

 _Remember these words…_

 _For these words shall give rise to your true self._

 _For these words shall give birth to a new world._

 _Now go forward, and live._

* * *

"This her, Tabby? Looks like a huntress…"

"You think so? Might be a bandit…"

"A bandit, here in Emerald Forest? I highly doubt that."

The human that Tabitha knocked out had worn strange, grey leather looking armour, had no shoes, with something that looked like a chastity belt and a revolver next to their fainted form. She also had some type of black ring on her middle finger and silver snake themed ring on her other hand, and on her forehead…

"Okay, I'm usually a fan of tattoos." Tabitha admitted, looking creeped out. "But something about this one feels somewhat off putting."

There was a black tattoo on her forehead that depicted two snakes conjoined by their tails on a circle with what looked like teeth at the centre, with both snakes trying to wrap around it in two different directions, like a spiral. Both snake heads were similar to the circle, in which they both had teeth as well, but curved and for some reason felt unnerving.

All in all the tattoo rubbed the group the wrong way.

"Yeah, it looks creepy." Wilson admitted. "But we should take her hostage and remove her gun, just in case she decides to wake up and attack us." He went over to her and casually kicked away the revolver to a nearby tree. "Hey! Can one of you help me move her? Tabitha? Hulk?"

"Get away, Wilson!"

"Huh?"

Hulk's expression went from his usual calm look to a look full of disturbed fear. "I… It feels like something is wrong with her aura. Almost like it's demonic…"

Hulk had a rather passive semblance then what many believed to be combat based. Instead of a combat based semblance it was more of a sensory semblance, being able to detect aura from a short distance. However it was more advanced, it could detect the presence of Grimm, despite not having aura, and even emotions and other presences. Making him very useful for scouting missions, which was pretty much the only reason Hulk decided to stay as a grunt rather than a higher up.

So if Hulk was freaked out about this girl then something was definitely wrong.

"What?!" Wilson quickly took a few steps backwards towards his group, pulling out his twin daggers from their sheaths. "Like a Grimm?"

"No… Unnatural. Worse than a Grimm." Hulk growled and pulled out his combat braces and attached them to his arms. "Like a savage animal."

"Come on Hulk." Tabitha aimed her rifle at the girl, loading in a dust magazine. "Be a little more specific than that. Usually Grimm are even worse than savage animals."

Hulk was silent for a moment, something in his eyes shifting. Then he spoke.

"Like a demon, cursed with eternal hunger, worse than a creature of Grimm."

That was when the girl on the ground started to violently twitch and roll about on the floor, letting out a large distorted scream, sounding like a monster in agony, tossing and turning as if something was brutally torturing her. The group tense up and readied themselves. Her tattoo started to glow a dark purple, jagged lines of the same colour starting to spread out from the tattoo, slowly enveloping her in the purple glow.

"Be ready guys." Wilson warned. "Whatever she is… It isn't a human."

* * *

 **[Atma Virus].**

 **Level 1.**

 **Affliction (Incurable).**

 **A virus made from data from the Black Sun, humans who have this virus gain an atma brand and the ability to transform into a demon avatar; designated Lilith.**

 **When transformed all stats rise by 20%. Predator Demon ability will be gained. At high enough level can obtain demon specific skill.**

 **If (?) of human or (?) Grimm flesh is not consumed in a month, the character shall be transformed into their demon avatar permanently. Lose state of mind until the skill Song of Prayer is used.**

 **Cannot transfer skills between human and demon avatar at this level.**

 **([Analyse] is compatible with this ability)**

* * *

 ** _EVERYTHING HURT. EVERYTHING IS BURNING. WHY IS EVERYTHING HURTING HER LIKE BEFORE?_**

 ** _VOICESVOICES. WHY?_**

" **REND, SLAUGHTER, DEVOUR YOUR ENEMIES. THERE IS NO OTHER WAY TO SURVIVE, YOU CANNOT ESCAPE YOUR HUNGER, CHILD OF PURGATORY."**

" **REND!"** _ **SHE FELT SO HUNGRY, SO UNNATURALLY SO. WAS IT THIS POSSIBLE TO GET THIS HUNGRY?**_

" **SLAUGHTER!"** _**SHE WANTS TO SEE HER PREY IMPALED BY HER BLADE, THEIR DELICIOUS BLOOD DRIPPING DOWN, AND HER TONGUE TASTING IT AND SHUDDERING FROM DELIGHT.**_

" **DEVOUR!"** _ **THE FEELING OF HER PREY BEING EATEN AND DIGESTED IN HER STOMACH FELT LIKE PURE BLISS AND RELEASE.**_

" **SURVIVE!"** _ **SHE HAD TO LIVE TO DO THIS MORE. HEAR THEIR SCREAMS, THEIR CRIES. TO TASTE THEM, TO DEVOUR THEM FOR ALL ETERNITY.**_

" **BE BORN LILITH, MOTHER OF DEMONS, THE NOCTURNAL DEMON OF THE SERPENT. LET YOUR SHADOW ENCASE THE WORLD IN YOUR VISION. MAKE THE WORLD YOUR PLAYGROUND, YOUR FEEDING GROUND. ANYTHING YOU WANT TO BE!"**

 _ **YES. THAT SOUNDED NICE…**_

" **MAKE THEM PAY. MAKE THAT BASTARD PAY FOR WHAT HE DID TO YOU AND EVERYONE HE MADE SUFFER!**

 _ **KILL THE BASTARD WHO DARED HURT HER, HURT THEM. HE WOULD SUFFER.**_

" **CONSUME EVERYTHING IN YOUR PATH. MAKE HER PAY!"**

 _ **YES, I'LL MAKE HER PAY-**_

…

 _ **HER..?**_

 _ **HIM!**_

…

 **KILLTHEMALL** **KILLTHEMALL** **KILLTHEMALL** **KILLTHEMALL** **KILLTHEMALL** **KILLTHEMALL** **KILLTHEMALL** **KILLTHEMALL** **KILLTHEMALL** **KILLTHEMALL** **KILLTHEMALL** **KILLTHEMALL** **KILLTHEMALL** **KILLTHEMALL** **KILLTHEMALL** **KILLTHEMALL** **KILLTHEMALL** **KILLTHEMALL** **KILLTHEMALL** **KILLTHEMALL** **KILLTHEMALL** **KILLTHEMALL** **KILLTHEMALL** **KILLTHEMALL** **KILLTHEMALL**

 **SNAKE TONGUES.**

* * *

The moment the light swallowed the girl was the moment everyone froze in fear.

The girl's bones cracked and her flesh shifted, muscles becoming denser and bones becoming stronger, more durable. Her body was starting to change, remodelling itself into a more dangerous, and a more efficient form. A form that belonged to a vicious predator.

When the light faded away the group saw, not a girl, but a monster, standing in her place.

"…The fuck..?"

The monster had a relatively human appearance, but that was pretty much it.

It's skin consisted of brown and grey scales with patches of human skin, with its chest and neck covered by what looked like thin and jagged bone armour, which extended to its lower spine, with parts of the same bone on parts of the left elbow and the back of its hand. The right arm was a black, eyeless snake that was the bigger than a regular human and was wrapping itself around the torso, hissing at the group. It had stood on its three sharp nailed toes, its heels in the air with a pair thin, curved spines coming out of them. It had no visible eyes and a mouth chock full of jagged, sharp teeth. The creature had more bone armour that covered most of the head, including eyes and left its human like nose untouched. The head armour curved outwards on her head, fanning out near the end. The monster still had hair, kind of… The roots started off as tendrils until the tendrils started to form into one, into the shape of a similarly sized black and purple cobra like the snake arm-

The cobra shuffled, before rearing its head up towards the group and hissing, like the other snake it too, was eyeless.

"Alive…!" Tabitha choked, shaking in fear at the monster. "Her… Her hairs alive…."

"For…Forget the hair being alive- what the hell is that thing?!" Wilson screamed, taking multiple steps back at the sight of the monster. "Is that a Grimm or something?!

The monster, to their surprise, giggles. " _ **Oh? Fresh meat?"**_ The monster questioned curiously in a husky, feminine voice, making the group stare at it in shock. It could speak?! " _ **Strange humans, bunny ears, deer ears and a lizard tail?"**_ The monster tilts its head slightly. Its snake arm unwrapped itself from the monster's torso and draped itself on the ground. The creature wobbled forward as if drunk, with a child like smile filled with wonder. " _ **Like a… Oh, whatever. I'll think about it later… Right now I'm so hungry. So die for me okay?"**_

Before the group could even react, the snake arm lifted itself back up, its forked tongue flickering in the air before it stretched out and struck Wilson in the throat, tearing part of his jugular out before he could do a thing. The snake tossed the jugular onto the ground as Wilson collapsed, his body twitching violently before ceasing completely.

Tabitha blinked, barely recovering from her shock as tears began to rapidly run down her face. She felt herself choking at the brutal sight. Before she screamed in horror. "WILSON!"

Hulk was completely silent, he felt bile rising in his throat.

The monster hummed in curiosity before turning its attention towards the dead body on the ground. It humming becoming louder and more drawn out as it casually walked over towards the body, paying no mind to the other two, and dipped a finger into his torn up throat and tasting the blood. As soon as the blood came in contact with her tongue, the sharp tips of the armour on her head flushed red, her body shivering in delight. She felt her hunger sated ever so slightly, but she knew she needed more… Like all three of the bodies.

"YOU MONSTER!"

Tabitha screamed, snapping out of her shock before firing as many bullets as she could at the monster. Each bullet was infused with dust, more specifically ice dust. So with each bullet that came in contact with her body, there would be ice forming where the areas were hit. Meaning slowed movement.

The monster hissed and flinched as each bullet hit their mark, feeling her strength waning with each blow to her body. She hissed as ice started to form on the afflicted areas, making her body and blood cold and her snake arm freeze up as a bullet hit it directly on its head. " _ **Gah… Cold! COLD! COLD!"**_ She licked her lips, enduring each freezing hit. " _ **Fine then. Guess a little shock therapy wouldn't hurt."**_

She raised her left arm towards the girl, who was too concentrated on shooting her to notice. She showed an open smile, filled with razor sharp teeth. " _ **How about a little spark? [ZIODYNE]!"**_

Its smile went even more sinister as she felt large lightning surges from its scaly fingers and hitting the White Fang member dead in the chest. What little metal she wore amplified the pain, as the electricity continued to fry her body. Tabitha tried to scream, but she was too much in pain to even muster a gasp. She couldn't register what was happening properly as the electrocution continued, before it suddenly stopped and made her collapse to the ground, barely alive.

The monster hummed as it looked at its hand in curiosity, flexing it. " _ **Odd. [Ziodyne] shouldn't do that… Oh well, whatever works I guess."**_ It shifted its arm slightly before the middle of the forearm _opened_ up to reveal a collapsible bone blade. Very much ready to put her out of her misery and end her life.

As she heard footsteps get closer, Tabitha closed her eyes and merely waited for the end to come. She felt too tired and in pain to even lift a finger to do anything, even breathing felt difficult from how much it hurts. She heaves a dry sob, silently hoping for Hulk to avenge them by killing the monster. She only wished to talk and listen to her friends laugh one last time.

" _ **Oh? Not running away?"**_ The monster asks, before tilting its head in realisation. " _ **Oh wait. You can't, even if you wanted to."**_ And with those words used its arm blades to swiftly slice her head off.

The monster turns towards the third person, eager to devour him, only to pout in disappointment when she realised the big man wasn't there, meaning he ran like a smart person would do. She scoffs slightly, he at least looked like a challenge. She chuckled, her bone tips flushing red again, about to chase after him before realising.

" _ **Oh. I'm hungry. I want to eat."**_

The monster used its cobra hair to drag the first body over as it peeled of the women's clothes and armour. It then proceeded to tear off a couple of limbs before letting her snake arm slowly swallow the body whole, the cobra hair doing the same to the first body as well. The monster took a bite out of the arm she took off, feeling the hunger recced more with each bite she took and swallowed, the feeling becoming more apparent as the snake and cobra began to digest the bodies inside them. She shivered in delight as she felt the blood drip down her throat and the meat get torn apart in her mouth.

" _ **Delicious…"**_

After five minutes of ingesting the bodies, it pats its stomach in satisfaction before sitting down on the ground. " _ **Strange. My hunger isn't burning anymore… Why is that so?"**_

Demons were powerful beings, however they have to constantly eat due to their constant hunger. The hunger always burned in their stomachs and was always there, even if they were to eat a mountain of people, their hunger would continue. And if they didn't eat enough they would grow weaker until they turned into a black, tar like substance.

Well, that was for regular demons anyway. For humans that were infected with the Atma virus on the other hand…

They would just grow weaker until their Atma will permanently activate, making them transform into an uncontrollable version of their avatar. And the only way to stop them was to give them the sweet release of death.

So why was its hunger sated with just two bodies?

The monster huffed in annoyance, it was going to have to figure this out another time, as it felt its hold on the body slip away slowly. It smiles contently. " _ **Remember this, my human avatar. I am Lilith, first wife of Adam and the nocturnal demon of the serpent. Let my lightning and venom strike truly and we shall devour anyone who dares to get in our way."**_

And with those final words, Lilith transformed back into Casca in a purple light.

* * *

When Hulk first saw the monster- no, demon- he had panicked, he had never felt such a horrible presence before in his life. It was even worse than a Grimm, which always had the presence of an empty void with pure hatred towards mankind. However with this demon all he felt was hunger. Pure, burning hunger.

So when he saw the demon tear out Wilson's throat in an instant, he freaked out and ran, leaving Tabitha to fend for herself. The action made him feel pathetic and worthless, leaving her behind to die horribly by a demon.

He was the brute strength of the group, the courageous one, the leader type. And he just ran like a coward!

He tried to go back and get her, but his legs ran the opposite direction, pushing through the trees and bushes like no tomorrow.

He felt like throwing up, he felt like utter shit, he felt his heartbeat increase to the point it felt like it was going to explode.

Especially when he realised that he wasn't alone.

As he ran, he didn't notice that he was slowly being tailed by Grimm, more specifically Beowolves. When he did notice them it was far too late.

'Of course.' He thought, dodging a jumping Beowolf, punching another in the stomach as he leaped over him. 'Grimm are attractive to negative emotions, so of course they're after me. Stupid, stupid, why did I let this happen?!'

He hissed in pain as he felt sharp pain in his ankle as a Beowolf dug its fangs into him. He growled and stomped its skull in before running, albeit slower than before.

Was this it? Was he going to die like this, without seeing those kids?

'I'm sorry I couldn't see you kids again. I'm sorry I won't be able to get that rabbit doll you always wanted Elizabeth-

However he never got the chance to finish his thoughts as he never saw the cliff in front of him.

And just like that he fell to his death.

* * *

Casca was panicking.

She really wanted to find Grimm first to try and settle her hunger before meeting people, but of course that idea went down the drain as soon as some White Fang members came and knocked her out. Also to add when she transformed, she could see what was going on but she couldn't control her actions at all. So she got to see the bloody action for herself.

It made her feel a bit sick to murder again, but she knew full well she was going to have to get used to it if she was going to survive. Especially when it would come to possible life or death situations against humans. She gagged at the memory of tearing out the jugular of the man without much difficulty…

Now that Casca thought about it, why was it so easy to kill them? They should have had their aura on, so it would have been a small fight rather than a one-sided slaughter.

In RWBY aura was an energy that came from the soul, if activated it could be used to make a type of force field that covered their bodies, making them immune to injuries until the aura runs out.

Did they not have their aura unlocked?

 **DING! You have gained 1 level.**

 **DING! You have gained 1 level.**

"…Oh sweet!" And with those messages and her previous thoughts temporarily gone, she brought up her status screen.

 **The Gamer**

 **[Human]**

 **Casca Prowle.**

 **LVL: 3**

 **Exp Remaining: 385**

 **HP: 110/130**

 **MP: 200**

 **STR: 8**

 **INT: 15+5**

 **VIT: 8+5**

 **WIS: 10**

 **DEX: 7**

 **AGI: 8**

 **LCK: 5**

 **Skill Points: 11**

 **Mantra: Devourer.**

 **Atma Points: 20/100**

 **Atma Avatar: Lilith.**

 **Class: Asura.**

 **Resistant: ELECTRIC. DEATH.**

 **Weak: GUN. EXPEL. FIRE.**

 **Void: POISON.**

 **Move set:**

 **[Zio]**

 **[Void Elec].**

'So it seems like each time I level up I gain 5 skill points to spend on stats, sounds nifty enough. Looks like I gained some Atma points from eating those bodies, 10 points for each body, so since I eaten 2 I got 20 Atma points. If that's from a regular human, I wonder how much a single Grimm is… Though I'm guessing is very little, if I remember what Record said correctly anyway." She shrugged, picking out a bit of flesh out from her teeth and casually tossing it into her mouth.

Her eyes widened when she saw extra data at the bottom. "Wait… It actually says my resistances and moves now! Let's see here… I'm resistant to electricity and death and I'm weak to gun- WAIT, WHAT?!"

Casca quickly reread the sentence multiple times in her head, the last few out loud before she stopped…

And collapsed to the floor in barely contained laughter.

"Oh…Oh my god!" She choked, holding her sides in her laughter and rage. "I'm weak to… Weak to gun, GUN! Of course I'm weak to gun, it makes sense! I'm in the RWBY world, why wouldn't I be weak to gun?!"

For those who don't actually know what RWBY is, RWBY is a western animation that uses 3-D models and is still argued on whether this is actually an 'anime' or not. A lot of people like it for multiple reasons, be it the characters, music or the battle scenes. But there was a popular saying in RWBY, a quote conned the main character herself, Ruby Rose.

' _It's also a gun.'_

Yes. The mass majority of weapons in RWBY is also a gun or has some sort of gun attached to it. From giant mechanical scythes, boomerang blades, gauntlets and even a giant war hammer, one of the reasons this show was popular because of the absurd but amazing weapons.

And that was the problem. Everything was a gun. She was weak to gun attacks. Everyone was a possible threat to her.

The image of being blasted off into the sky like Team Rocket by a certain hammer wielding girl didn't exactly sit well with her. At all.

Speaking of guns… Where did her revolver go?

"…Wonder if there's a void move for gun?" She muttered to herself, looking around the area before spotting a black gun barrel poking out a small bush. She picked the revolver up and opened her inventory, putting the gun inside and immediately rechecking through her stats. "Probably not. Don't think there was a Mantra for gun based moves in the games. Don't think there's one now either. Then again my weaknesses only apply to my demon form, so I should be fine."

It also looked like her skills were basic, which was odd as her hunger crazed demon self seemed to have high tier magic like Ziodyne, the heavy damage electric move.

...Speaking of, it seemed like her demon avatar, Lilith, had a mind of her own. But was that temporary? A side effect of the virus perhaps? Casca couldn't remember if the was the case in DDS, its been awhile for her.

Casca couldn't help but sigh in annoyance at that. Damn her memory. "Whelp. Looks like I need to get better at dodging stuff if that's the case. Anyway it looks like I'm also weak to expel and fire moves as well. Don't think there's something like expel on Remnant so I should be safe, fire on the other hand… Well, hopefully I don't piss of someone with fire like abilities, does Yang count?" She paused in thought. "Her semblance basically let's her go super saiyan so I guess so."

Casca skimmed through her list on her menu, immediately finding a 'pause' button that showed off some more buttons. It seems like there was a few menu options to choose from, even though it looked like a couple of the options were greyed out for some reason. There was a customise button, an option button, a skill button and a map button, and to no one's surprise the later wasn't working. Why?

 **ERROR!**

 **Map function is not available. To access this function a map must be obtained.**

"…Oh, fuck a duck. Well looks like I'm going to have to do this the old fashioned way then."

Casca was sure she was in the Emerald Forest and not in some random forest in the continent, which she couldn't remember the name of, or –even worse- on the other side of Remnant. If she was in the forest her best bet was to try and find Beacon and try to get into the city of Vale unnoticed. If that doesn't work and she gets stuck at Beacon and Ozpin notices something off about she might be obliterated by him and Glynda.

But on second thought she highly doubted that.

Ozpin was, in her opinion, an oddball, but he seemed very knowledgeable about the world and is very much aware about Salem and quite possibly the origin of the Grimm. There was also the case with the Maidens and Amber's condition in the school basement, if she was still there anyway. He was familiar about many fairy tales, so if push comes to shove she may need to make up a fairy tale about her condition if the time comes. They wouldn't kill her unless she was confirmed to be on Salem's side.

Ozpin was not a fool, a bit incompetent, but not a fool. He was a powerful man and knew a lot more then he let on. He may even be a lot more older than he looks. But Casca knew that she had to be careful around him and his group.

But she should be fine right now. All she has to do is get out of Emerald Forest and to Beacon, she would plan out the rest of her move when she got there.

"Yeah, that sounds like a fine plan." Casca nodded. "But getting there is the problem... My best bet at the moment is to find the biggest tree I can find and climb it. So let's find one shall we?"

Yes. Before you ask Casca likes to talk to herself a lot, she just finds it easier to concentrate that way, that's all.

 **Due to planning out your moves your WIS has increased by 1!**

"Sweet! Forgot that even did that. Anyway, climb a normal tree, find a bigger tree if I can't see where I am then get to Beacon, piece of cake!"

'Well. Then again it wouldn't be a piece of cake if I was attacked by Grimm... Well, I'll cross that bridge when it happens.' She thought with a shrug and began to try and began to attempt to climb a nearby tree that looked climbable enough.

Only to fall face first onto the ground.

"Ow."

 **HP -10**

 **100/130 HP.**

 **Due to smashing your face on tree roots your END has increased by 1!**

She rubbed her nose in pain, hissing as she felt bits of wood bark stuck to her nose. Casca froze as she registered what the notice said. "...Wait I have endurance?"

Casca knew from that moment on that she was going to have one heck of an adventure if her own status screen was bugged out and one of her stats wasn't even there.

.

..?

.

 _In recording 123drs000-1, the main subject Casca Prowle, appears to be getting used to her new powers. However it is noted to that, whilst she does not have the Gamers Mind ability; an ability that calms the Gamers mind when in a battle and in other circumstances, she appears to be too accepting of the virus and recent events._

 _I was unsure that Casca is a person to be so accepting to die, respawn in another world and eat other humans. However it is also noted that she was panicking when she found out when she killed and finished devouring the bodies, however it seems like she gets distracted very easily, quickly forgetting what she's done. She wasn't even disgusted by the cannibalism, just the brutal murder. And even then that felt like she didn't care about the brutality._

 _Easily distracted… Accepting the situation easily... Uncaring about cannibalism… Lack of negative emotions relating to murder and other taboo subjects…_

 _I am worried about her current mental state. She seems to… What's it called…?_

… _I do also wonder how her menu is glitched. It may be from outer interference. I'll have to check on that soon._

 _I will look into this later. Along with her mental state, but I may need to look into that by asking her myself._

 _I know I won't interfere with her new life, but I do wish to know more about her. She doesn't seem like a normal human._

 _I do wonder about her past, her being my creator and all. Maybe I can talk to The Creator to see if I can actually talk to her again..._

 _End Recording._

 ** _Hello readers! Second chapter came out decently quick, as I just needed to clean it up a bit and make sure that the stats are properly accurate. I'm not good on keeping check. I had to keep checking chap 1 and 2 because I was an idiot and forgot the luck stat. Whoops._**

 ** _Chapter 3 may take a day or so to finish. I got carried away with writing so chap 3 is currently around 6000 words and I'm only halfway. A bit of it is fight scenes, if that interests you guys. But after that who knows what my schedule will be after that._**

 ** _Hope you guys enjoy! If you do, let me know. Because hearing you enjoy my work motivates me to make more (if my laptop and internet don't implode on itself anyway) and you'll get extra content._**

 ** _Also, if your confused on what the Lilith looks like... Its a mixture of SMT Lilith and DDS Varuna and Varuni. Look it up if your uncertain about my description._**

 ** _Now that I think about it. In concept Avatar!Lilith is a cool idea. Until I realised she has a human sized snake for an arm and hair and basically has to lug them around all the time due to extra, unbalanced weight. Then I realised shes a demon, so that realism doesn't apply._**


	3. A Blessing Of Grimm

_**Digital RWBY Saga.**_

 _Chapter 3: A Blessing of Grimm._

 _Begin Recording_ _123drs000-1_ _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _There appears to be no registered Solar Noise._

 _ **.**_

 _Diary entry 12. Snow in summer._

 _Odd. It's snowing, despite the fact it's summer. My dad thinks it's just a weather phenomenon, like other places around the world have._

 _I wonder why though, it's snowing pretty heavily as well, looks like a blizzard._

 _Well, I don't mind. At least I don't have to go to school today, thank whatever snow based God there is out there._

 _ **.**_

So after a few attempted goes at tree climbing, Casca was finally able to climb to the top of the tree with only a few fading bruises on her face and another point in her invisible endurance stat. She knew that when she got out of the forest and to a safer place; she was going to have to check out her menu's to see what was and wasn't bugged.

"When you get abilities you think something like a perfectly normal, working system that easy to use and maybe understand. In my case however you get a buggy system. Also I'm weak to gun… Still not getting over that." Casca grumbled, gently plucking out leaves out of her hair. "I mean, you'd think that Record would make sure that the abilities given to New Lifers would actually work. I did design her after all to do exactly that. Wonder if there was something that interfered with the process…"

When she got to the top of the tree she was able to see the majority of the area she was in. All Casca could see was trees, trees that ranged from small and large, green and… Leafless?

"Huh? That tree looks like it was burned... " She hummed. There was a single burnt tree surrounded by a bunch of normal, unharmed trees. "Wasn't there a fight in volume 1 where Ruby and Weiss were teaming up to kill off some beowolves only for Ruby to blow up a poor tree?"

She hummed in thought, noticing a cliff in the distance. "Whilst it could that, it could've been caused by something else… Dammit I wish I could learn where I was in the timeline, I would figure out what's going on much easier if that's the case."

 **Ding! A quest has been created!**

 **Quest Alert!**

 **{Starting Out Part 1}**

 **You were kicked into a new world, murdered and ate some people and have now have no clue where you are. So you're next objective is to find civilisation, preferably find people who may help you on your quest of, well… Whatever you want to do! You can do this at your own pace of course, but do keep that in mind.**

 **If lucky enough, you won't be killed!**

 **Quest Reward: 150 EXP.**

 **This quest can not be rejected and is therefore mandatory. Accept?**

"Jesus… Why are you asking me accept it if the quest is mandatory game?" She tapped on the accept panel, prompting the alert screen and message to disappear. She sighed, beginning to climb down the tree. The problem about finding civilisation was that she had no idea where to civilisation was, especially when in a new area.

...Maybe she should check out her skills before anything though. If there were Grimm, and there most likely was, she would need to know what she can currently do.

"Alright, let's see if this works. **[Skills].** "

A list of skills appeared in front of her. She looked at them and began to skim through the recent ones. A new one got her attention.

 **[Analyse]**

 **Support.**

 **Level 1.**

 **A skill that lets you analyse the stats and information of a selected target. Depending on level can let you analyse higher leveled enemies and bosses.**

"That's convenient to have."

She continued to check her skills until she found a tab on the top of the menu that read, **[Character Traits]**. She clicked on it and began to read.

 **[The Gamers Body]**

 **Character Trait.**

 **Level: MAX**

 **Grants the user a body that allows them live in the real world like a game. They will only experience pain from attacks for a few seconds. After sleeping in a bed, grants them full HP and MP and cures all status effects. Levelling up has a random chance of doing the same effect.**

"Record did say that I wouldn't have the Gamers Mind. Seems like I do indeed keep the body."

 **[Enhanced Smelling]**

 **Character Trait.**

 **Level 50.**

 **Due to a naturally strong nose, you are able to pick up scents from areas within a 2 mile radius.**

 **Smell sensitivity and radius increased by 50%.**

"Eh…"

'Oh boy… Hope it doesn't pick up lavender, or heck even freshly toasted bread with butter. I do not want to be sick.'

 **[Master Cooking]**

 **Passive.**

 **Level 20.**

 **Thanks to years of cooking practise, you can create high level meals with recipes and corresponding ingredients. Meal taste and execution increased by 30%.**

"That's not really passive- ah, whatever."

She cringed at the next ones.

 **[Insomnia]**

 **Character Trait.**

 **No Level.**

 **A sleeping disorder that makes it hard for a character to sleep and function properly during the day. Characters with this trait have difficulty learning new skills and will rarely have a chance to gain less skill points than usual per level up. As long as this trait is active, the character will not gain the 'Well Rested' bonus from sleeping.**

 **[Disease Weakness]**

 **Character Trait.**

 **No Level.**

 **This character has a bad immune system to diseases. 25% chance to catch illnesses.**

 **[Heat Sensitive]**

 **Character Trait.**

 **No Level.**

 **This character, either due to genetic or medical reasons, are very sensitive to the heat and maybe even sunlight. Over exposure to heavy heat and sunlight can cause skin damage and may exhaust this character. Heat/Sunlight overexposure may cause the [Weakened] ability. This character will take 50% more damage when hit with fire based damage. Characters with this trait may also have a more comfortable time in the cold than others, such as [Cold Alignment].**

Which funnily enough, she has!

 **[Cold Alignment]**

 **Character Trait.**

 **No Level.**

 **This character has an affinity to cold weather and the cold in general. They will work better in cold weather and will not need as much clothing layers as others may. They may also be significantly warmer as well. Characters will take 50% less ice based damage.**

That was good at least.

 **[Bad Sight (long)]**

 **Character Trait.**

 **No Level.**

 **This characters suffers from being short sighted and requires equipment like glasses to improve sight. Reduces long sight by 50%.**

Thankfully her glasses nullified that disadvantage immediately.

 **Glasses**

 **Accessory.**

 **Glasses given to people who are short sighted. Nullifies the Bad Sight (long) trait**

 **unless removed.**

But of course there was another one that was going to drive her insane when it came to memory and social purposes.

 **[Asperger's Syndrome SOUND]**

 **Character Trait.**

 **No Level.**

 **A lifelong developmental disability that affects how you perceive the world and to interact with others. People with this trait will have difficulties learning certain skills, such as knowledge and social based skills. Have increased anxiety and increased difficulty in understanding social behaviours from other people. This character has SOUND sensitivity, meaning loud noises can cause distractions and can cause HP damage depending on loudness. SOUND sensitivity can be reduced or nullified with certain items and equipment.**

It was funny how everything was going to try and make her life unnecessarily hard.

"Great, that's going to be a pain when I need social skills." Casca couldn't help but snort at the revelation. She knew she had some form of learning difficulties when she was younger, and when she asked her parents to take her to a doctor's to get her diagnosed they wouldn't allow her, on the mindset that their daughter wasn't a mentally disabled retard or an idiot. And well… She wasn't that smart, but she wasn't an idiot either. May have also explained why sound always sounded so loud and overbearing at times for seemingly no reason.

Asperger's though?

"My inventory didn't show my ear defenders either… Crud. Welp, looks like I'm going to have to buy some later." If she lived anyway. An idea hit her. "I wonder, was there anything extra bonus that came from the _**[Atma Virus]**_?" She clicked on the information tag.

 **[Atma Virus].**

 **Level 2.**

 **Affliction (Incurable).**

 **A virus made from data from the Black Sun, humans who have this virus gain an atma brand and the ability to transform into a demon avatar; character designated Lilith.**

 **When transformed all stats rise by 20%. [Predator Demon] ability will be gained. At high enough level can obtain demon specific skill.**

 **If (?) of human or (?) Grimm flesh is not consumed in a month, the character shall be transformed into their demon avatar permanently. Lose state of mind until the skill [Prayer] is used.**

 **This characters Atma is designated Snake Tongues.**

 **Cannot transfer skills between human and demon avatar at this level.**

 **([Analyse] is compatible with this ability)**

"Its gained a level." She noted. "All stats rise by 20%, don't know what _**[Predator Demon]**_ is supposed to be, can gain specific demon skill at high level?" She raised a brow, sounded interesting. "Not specific on the amount of flesh that needs to be consumed, typical… Losing the state of mind sounds similar like it was in the games. Don't think the skill transfer was a thing though. Looks like _**[Analyse]**_ is compatible…"

She stared at the screen in thought. As much as she wanted to find a way out of the forest, she was heavily tempted to try out the skill. Get some practise in, just in case there are Grimm or any more White Fang members lurking nearby. All she had was really her weapon, which, as she found out earlier; made a lot of noise. It may have been the thing that alerted the nearby White Fang members to her in the first place.

Or she was very unlucky.

Decisions…

"Ah eff it. I need to practise being Lilith so I can fight against others when the situation truly calls for it. Let's give this a try. _**[Atma Virus]**_!"

As soon as she spoke the name, she felt an invisible force guide her arms to cross each other on her chest, her hands pointing upwards across her face as she felt heat emitting from her forehead.

'Ah? That's where the Atma mark is?'

Casca shuddered slightly as the warm feeling began to spread throughout her body, with the same jagged, data like lines began to spread to show how far its progress. She flinched at the sound of bones cracking and melding back together, but was surprised when she realised she didn't feel anything. Casca silently thanked Record that the transformation wasn't painful.

And like that the light faded, revealing her in her demon avatar.

 **The Gamer**

 **[Human]**

 **Casca Prowle.**

 **LVL: 3**

 **Exp Remaining: 385**

 **HP: 80 + (1.6)= 76/96**

 **MP: 200 + (30) = 230/230**

 **STR: 8 + (1.6) = 9.6**

 **INT: 15 + 5+ (3) = 23**

 **VIT: 8 + (1.6) = 9.6**

 **WIS: 11 + (2.2) = 12.2**

 **DEX: 7 + (1.4) = 8.4**

 **AGI: 8 + (1.6) = 9.6**

 **LCK: 5 + (1) = 6**

 **Skill Points: 11**

 **Mantra: Devourer.**

 **Atma Points: 20/100**

 **Atma Avatar: Lilith.**

 **Class: Asura.**

 **Resistant: ELECTRIC. DEATH.**

 **Weak: GUN. EXPEL. FIRE.**

 **Void: POISON.**

 **Move set:**

 **[Zio]**

 **[Void Elec].**

Casca let out a breathe of air she didn't realise she was holding and began to look herself over. " _ **Woah… This is…"**_ She walked a few steps forward and wobbled, getting used to the digitigrade esque legs and tip toed walk. Casca knocked her knuckles against her chest carapace and began to feel through what details she could. The armour looked very similar to the carapace armour that Varuna had, instead of Varuni which she originally thought. A quiet hiss got his attention.

Her snake arm lifted itself up from the ground and stared at her with its eyeless gaze, flicking its tongue at her. She booped its snout, making it pull backwards at the sudden touch. The cobra hair made a small noise, sounding similar to wheezing laughter. Casca couldn't help but chuckle. " _ **Hah… For demonic snakes you two sure are adorable."**_ She smiled. " _ **I should probably name you something so I won't have to keep calling you 'snake arm' and 'cobra hair'. Let me think…"**_

' _ **Are there any snake Gods I can actually remember the names of? Or any sort of higher being being related and/or associated with snakes or reptiles in general?'**_

After pondering for a minute she clicked her fingers. " _ **Aha! Not exactly a God of any kind but-"**_ She points to the arm. " _ **You'll be Uro-"**_ Then to the hair. " _ **And you'll be Boros! Uroboros, how does that sound?"**_

Silence…

" _ **...Geez, could just motion to me about how bad the name is or something.'**_

Uro just stared at her and Boros merely lifted itself onto her shoulder, nuzzling the side of her cheek. Casca sighed, but stroked Boros. She began to recheck her stats. " **Everything has increased by 20%... Looks like my armour bonus hasn't transferred over, but it seems like my accessory has."** The silver ring remained on her normal hand. " **I'll see about increasing my stats later when I level up a bit-"**

The sound of bushes rustling and low growling interrupted her monologuing.

She turned towards the source, smiling when she realised the main source of levelling was right there.

" **Beowolf!"**

One of her personal favourite Grimm stalked out on all fours from the bushes, it's orange reddish eyes staring at her in apparent caution. Beowolves basically looked like pitch black werewolves with a white mask, with red markings concealing their face and white spines coming out of their backs, looking like their volume 1-3 counterparts. They were a personal favourite because 1) she was a fan of werewolves and 2) they were perhaps one of the best things to kill at a low level...Well, depending how strong the individual was anyway.

Speaking of…

" _ **[Analyse]**_!"

 **Grimm Scout**

 **[Grimm]**

 **Beowolf**

 **LVL: 5**

 **EXP Remaining: ?**

 **HP: 500/500**

 **MP: 50**

 **STR: 31**

 **INT: 5**

 **VIT: 23**

 **WIS: 4**

 **DEX: 25**

 **AGI: 26**

 **LCK: 0**

 **Skill Points: ?**

 **Creature of Darkness: A creature designed to erase humanity and its creations from extinction. They have no soul, so they cannot produce Aura. They are drawn to negative emotions and will attack Humans and Faunus on sight. Due to this status they are cursed with no luck.**

Casca whistled. " _ **A scout? Sounds like a occupation rather than a title. Huh… Those are some stats for someone of your level. That's around… 31 add 5, then add 28 and 51… 100 or more points." 'Were Grimm this strong at low levels? The show always made it look like the weaker ones were, well… Weak. Maybe the main cast were high leveled?'**_ The stats did looked a little off when she took a closer look when she compared hers to the Beowolf, 23 vitality but 500 HP. She then noticed the extra information at the bottom.

 **Emotions/Mood: Curious. Cautious.**

Curious? Cautious?

That was when she noticed that the Grimm wasn't about to pounce on her or trying to tear her to shreds. It just looked at her, almost as if it was trying to figure out what exactly she was. It made a low huff and just looked at her, like it was expecting her to attack. It would circle her a few steps before stopping, scratch at the ground for no reason then repeat the process again. The strange actions made Casca very confused, shouldn't it be attacking her.

That was when it hit her.

' _ **Of course! Grimm are like the everyday animals out in the wild, but for some reason they seem to be completely intent of wiping out all of humanity and its creations.'**_ And at the moment, she wasn't human. So it shouldn't attack her. ' _ **Maybe it can sense a human, but it sees a strange, monster like creature?'**_

'...What was that skill from earlier?' She kept her eye on the Beowolf. " _ **[Status]**_. _**[Predator Demon]**_."

 **[Predator Demon]**

 **Passive.**

 **Demons emit an aura of danger and demonic energy to non-demons. Animals may be cautious about you, sensing you are an apex predator and may run away. Low level and low intelligence supernatural creatures may be curious of you and will not attack you unless you attack them. The AOE is 10-20 metres.**

' _ **Huh…'**_

Two ideas popped into her mind. One was that she could attack the Beowolf, the fight could be hard since it had rather high physical stats, however it was a young Beowolf, one of the weakest Grimm according to the show. But the fight could give her some decent EXP for skill points, and if she acted quickly she would get some Atma points from it as well. But it was, well, a Grimm. It probably won't even taste that well, maybe it would taste like rotting meat.

The second idea involved befriending the Grimm. Though the possibility of that working was very, very low. However as long it couldn't sense her human nature, it may actually become her pet, or even fighting companion.

" _ **Might as well give it a try."**_ Casca decided, kneeling down with her 'normal' hand reaching out cautiously.

The Beowolf growled, and slowly began to move towards her on all fours, its body still tense. ' _ **Maybe it can sense my own fear. Or maybe the [Predator Demon] is making it confused on what I am.'**_ The Grimm halted in its tracks as its eyes briefly red, its ears flattening against its head and its lips (did wolves have lips?) parting to reveal its teeth as a vicious snarl as it began to stand on its hind legs, about to strike.

 **Beowolf has initiated combat!**

" _ **Shit, [Zio]!"**_

Immediately rising up she aimed her palm the leaping Grimm just as a burst of blue electricity began to emit from the palm and stuck the creature directly in the chest, launching it backwards. Uro and Boros rose up and hissed at where the Grimm was launched, clearly ready for a fight.

 **Beowolf took 84 electric damage. 416/500.**

 **Beowolf took 10 fall damage. 406/500.**

 **MP remaining: 226/230.**

' _ **That was decent amount of damage. Lets try this again.'**_

The Grimm rose up from the ground, the smell of burned hair made Casca flinch at the smell. The Beowolf howled in pain and anger before rushing to strike her again.

" _ **[Zio]!"**_

She launched her attack again, this time sending the Grimm back a few feet before running at her once again.

 **Beowolf took 80 electric damage. 326/500.**

" _ **Running at me again?"**_ Casca chuckled, activating her blade arm and Uro tensing up to strike. Since it was a young Grimm, it wouldn't really strategize its moves and will just attack whenever it can with wild strikes. Dangerous for humans who were unprepared and not used to fighting. Whilst she was human (to a point), she had some experience fighting. But she should be able to handle this without too much trouble. " _ **Let's try something a little more physical."**_

The Beowolf leapt at her with surprising speed, about to dig its fangs into her before Uro went underneath it and bit the Beowolf's waist and coiled around him the best it could. The Grimm snarled in rage before biting into the snake, making Casca flinch from the pain and making Uro only coil harder.

 **You took 17 physical damage! 76/96**

 **Beowolf is taking constricting damage! As long its constricted, will take 2 HP/sec.**

Casca hissed as the Beowolf stubbornly buried its teeth into Uros, refusing to let go. She could feel Uro beginning to lose his strength as the Grimm kept fighting back. She snarled, immediately beginning to use her blade to stab and slice the Grimm through parts of the body that Uros wasn't covering. Bits of its hide and flesh fell onto the floor as she dug in deeper and left a large, bleeding cut. The Beowolf yelped in pain, its cries doing nothing to deter Casca as she continued the brutal attack.

 **Beowolf took 52 physical damage! 274/500.**

 **Beowolf took 48 physical damage! 224/500.**

 **Beowolf took 2 constriction damage! 222/500**

 **CRITICAL! Beowolf took 91 physical damage. 131/500.**

' _ **Nice crit!'**_

She threw the Grimm ground onto the ground.

 **Beowolf took 10 fall damage. 121/500.**

" _ **[ZIO]!"**_

 **Beowolf took 79 electric damage. 42/500.**

 **Beowolf is shocked!**

A sadistic grin appeared on her face as she watched the Grimm weakly twitch on the ground, with reddish black blood starting to pool around its body. It let out a weak whine. The sight made her heart thump in excitement, making victim's bloody and near death made her… Exhilarated.

It was a familiar feeling she missed greatly.

But something felt missing. Something… unique?

Unsure of what it was, Casca dug the blade through its throat and in a quick motion sliced the Grimm's head off, killing it.

 **Beowolf slain!**

 **You gained 54 EXP.**

 **Exp Remaining: 331.**

" _ **Decent EXP, was kinda expecting it to be a bit higher."**_ Casca looked at the corpse and turned her attention to the decapitated head and picked it up. It was already starting to disappear, albeit very slowly. Without hesitation she ripped off the mask and began to bite into its neck ripping off the fur and digging into the flesh underneath. Uro began to snap the bodies legs off and spines and toss them off into the distance, immediately beginning to swallow the rest of the body.

They stayed like that for awhile. Boros was making whining noises, most like complaining that it didn't get to eat.

She booped it's snout.

With a sigh, Casca wiped the evaporating blood on her leg. The Beowolf didn't taste that great, it reminded her of beef that was harvested from a highly medicated cow and overcooked. However it was still quite edible, and good compared to her previous fears of the meat tasting vile. And apparently the meat stopped evaporating as soon as it entered her mouth, so at least she didn't have to rush eating. " _ **[Status]."**_

 **The Gamer**

 **[Human]**

 **Casca Prowle.**

 **LVL: 3**

 **Exp Remaining: 331**

 **HP: 80 + (1.6)= 81/96**

 **MP: 200 + (30) = 218/230**

 **STR: 8 + (1.6) = 9.6**

 **INT: 15 + 5+ (3) = 23**

 **VIT: 8 + (1.6) = 9.6**

 **WIS: 11 + (2.2) = 12.2**

 **DEX: 7 + (1.4) = 8.4**

 **AGI: 8 + (1.6) = 9.6**

 **LCK: 5 + (1) = 6**

 **Skill Points: 11**

 **Mantra: Devourer.**

 **Atma Points: 22/100**

 **Atma Avatar: Lilith.**

 **Class: Asura.**

 **Resistant: ELECTRIC. DEATH.**

 **Weak: GUN. EXPEL. FIRE.**

 **Void: POISON.**

 **Move set:**

 **[Zio]**

 **[Void Elec].**

" **I only got two Atma points from that? Then again Record did say that Grimm would give less Atma than a regular human, or even demon would."** She stroked Uro who was currently ingesting the torso and currently passed out on the ground. " _ **Looks like I gained some HP from eating that thing as well. Good to know."**_ She blinked, noticing something shiny of where the Beowolf legs were thrown off to.

Where the legs used to lay were three items.

When Grimm die, they evaporate, leaving nothing behind to collect and study. So she was pleasantly surprised that it actually dropped loot.

One was them was the Grimms bony spines, surprisingly in perfect condition. The second one was a bottle of what looked to be powdered red Dust, which in RWBY was a special source of energy that that powered pretty much everything in Remnant, making it the main source of energy propellant there is. The other one-

" _ **Holy crap, is that a skill book?!"**_

A relatively thin black and white book with the depiction of a red glyph on it. Above the glyph were the words 'Dust Lance' written in red above. As she walked closer towards the loot, she kept her eyes on the book. The symbol looked awfully familiar to her. It looked like a vertical eye with six red dots attached to the sides, with five diamonds underneath it and the eye surround by a partially formed circle with three triangle points and six blank circles.

After a second she immediately recognised the symbol.

" _ **This is Salem's symbol."**_

Salem was the main antagonist of RWBY and not much was known about her. She was even more mysterious than Lovecraftian monsters (in her opinion). All she knew was that she was supposedly the leader of the Grimm and that she had it out for Ozpin. It didn't explain why her emblem was on the book.

Casca picked up the book, prompting an alert screen to appear.

 **Would you like to learn Dust Lance?**

 **Yes/No.**

She looked at the message in thought. ' _ **Whilst I could try and learn this, would this have any bad effects on me?'**_ She clicked on no and held it up to her face. " _ **[Analyse]."**_

 **Dust Lance**

 **Skill Book.**

 **Rarity: Rare.**

 **A skill book that carries the technique 'Dust Lance'. As long as you have the right stats you can learn it. The books radiates with power.**

She stared at the book and sighed, summoning her inventory and putting the book inside. She wasn't going to risk it until she was certain that there wasn't any negative effects such as having a slow and painful death or being Grimified, if that was even possible. She went to the other items and analysed them.

 **Grimm Spine**

 **Crafting Item.**

 **Rarity: Common.**

 **A bony spine that was once apart of a Grimm, more specifically a Beowolf. It can be used for crafting weapons, and with the right requirements, alchemy.**

 **Red Dust Bottle**

 **Crafting Item/Ammo.**

 **Rarity: Uncommon.**

 **A bottle containing Red Dust, an energy source associated with fire. Can be used in crafting and spells that require the use of Dust.**

 **The skill [Analyse] has levelled up! LVL: 2**

She put the items into her inventory and looked at where the Beowolf popped up from, deep in thought.

A smile on her face.

* * *

After reverting back to normal, after all she didn't want to be attacked on sight by any huntsman/huntress that may be in the area, Casca began to walk through the forest with Colt Cobra in hand. She had been walking for nearly half an hour and all that really happened was a scuffle with a few Beowolves she was able to kill (they all dropped spines, few dropped pelts and only one dropped dust) with the gun and new spells she forgot about in the inventory.

 **[Concentrated Shot]**

 **Gun Skill.**

 **Almighty.**

 **Level: 1.**

 **MP: 10**

 **A skill that infuses a bullet with concentrated mana that deals extra damage. High chance of critical. Can only be used with a gun equipped.**

 **[Force Burst]**

 **Magic Skill.**

 **Almighty.**

 **Level: 1**

 **MP:20.**

 **A skill that releases a large burst of highly dense mana from the palms. As the users INT grows, the bigger the burst.**

And by sheer accident she got a new skill from testing out on a now evaporated Beowolf.

 **[Force Flight]**

 **Magic Skill.**

 **Level: 1**

 **MP: 10/sec.**

 **A skill that allows that caster to take flight with the blasts with their palms, allowing them to fly in the air at high speeds. This spell can be cancelled by enemy attacks and the user cannot use skills that require the usage the hands.**

Any form of flight was welcome to her, especially early on. Even if she did nearly crack her head open on a tree.

There was the tutorial book that Record mentioned, but she decided to check it out when she was in a safe haven. There was also a thick laptop with her Atma insignia on the cover, which she also decided to check out later.

Casca had noticed that, for some peculiar reason, her HP and MP wasn't regenerating. But Record was apparently aware of this and instead gave her a skill that would help her with regenerating MP.

 **[Mana Sap]**

 **Magic Skill.**

 **Level: 1**

 **HP: 5/sec.**

 **A magic skill that uses the castors lifeforce to absorb the mana of a selected target. The effect of the drain will differ depending on total WIS. The channelling will be cancelled by enemy attacks and distractions. Channelling range 10 metres.**

...But it uses HP to cast and only restored MP. But Casca didn't mind too much, she could regain HP from eating edible things, including Grimm, to help restore MP when she used the skill.

Speaking of Grimm, there was a Creep coming right at her now.

She aimed at one of its legs. " _ **[Concentrated Shot]!**_ "

Her eyes and gun glowed blue, vanishing as a loud bang rang out as a blue bullet hit right through its leg. The Creep hissed before collapsing onto the ground with an audible thud.

 **CRITICAL! Creep took 132 damage. 68/200**

 **Creep is crippled! Creep cannot move!**

Casca looked at the Creep in amusement. " _ **[Status].**_ "

 **The Gamer**

 **[Human]**

 **Casca Prowle.**

 **LVL: 3**

 **Exp Remaining: 272**

 **HP: 113/130**

 **MP: 178/200**

 **STR: 8**

 **INT: 15+5**

 **VIT: 8+5**

 **WIS: 10**

 **DEX: 7**

 **AGI: 8**

 **LCK: 5**

 **Skill Points: 11**

 **Mantra: Devourer.**

 **Atma Points: 20/100**

 **Atma Avatar: Lilith.**

 **Class: Asura.**

 **Resistant: ELECTRIC. DEATH.**

 **Weak: GUN. EXPEL. FIRE.**

 **Void: POISON.**

 **Move set:**

 **[Zio]**

 **[Void Elec].**

"MP is fine." She looked at her gun with a smile. The Creep with trying to get up, but with one of its two limbs damaged, it just fell flat on its front. She aimed the gun directly at its head. He quietly thanked once again that, whilst she had to keep reloading every six shots, the bullet she equiped was actually infinite, meaning she didn't have to hurry about running out. " _ **[Concentrated Shot].**_ "

Its head exploded, the body disappearing shortly afterwards.

 **The skill, [Concentrated Shot] has levelled up! LVL: 2**

 **The skill, [Gun Mastery] has levelled up! LVL: 3**

"Sweet!"

 **Creep slain!**

 **You gained 39 EXP!**

 **EXP Remaining: 233.**

"No loot." Casca gave a disappointed sigh. "Oh well. At least my skill in GM and CS is up."

"Weiiiiissss!"

"...Huh?"

A familiar squeaky voice got her attention screaming an even familiar name. She looked up at the sky when she something giant, black and very much a giant birb-bird. Her eyes widened when she realised what the bird was. "Jesus- Is that the Nevermore from Players and Pieces?"

The Nevermore was huge, even from the sky it looked huge. It looked like a giant mix of a crow and conder with the typical Grimm mask. She even saw two small figures clinging on its feathers for dear life as it began to circle around, most likely Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee themselves.

But… The Nevermore looked strange to her. Its body was covered in a red aura and it had strange markings on its feathers that looked like grinning mouths. The Grimm's own eyes were hollow, yet dripping a thick steamy liquid that looked like blood that evaporated before it could touch the ground.

"What on earth…?"

She's never seen that before.

" _ **[Analyse].**_ "

 **{** _ **Murder of the Night**_ **}**

 **Destroyer**

 **[Grimm]**

 **Blessed Nevermore.**

 **LVL: 40**

 **EXP Remaining: ?**

 **HP: 21,450**

 **MP: 500**

 **STR: 173 + (86.5) = 259.5**

 **INT: 132 + (66) = 198**

 **VIT: 143 + (71.5) = 214.5**

 **WIS: 10 + (5) = 15**

 **DEX: 57 + (28.5) = 85.5**

 **AGI: 60 + (30) = 90**

 **LCK: 0 + (0) = 0**

 **Skill Points: ?**

 **Creature of Darkness: A creature designed to erase humanity and its creations from extinction. They have no soul, so they cannot produce Aura. They are drawn to negative emotions and will attack Humans and Faunus on sight. Due to this status they are cursed with no luck.**

 **Kami's Blessing: A creature blessed by the cursed being Kami, a fiend of tricks and temptations. Creatures with his blessing are stuck in a violent and cannibalistic frenzy and will attack anything in sight and are granted a 50% boost to their stats. Cannibalising will grant a boost in health.**

 **Emotions: Absolute Rage.**

 **WARNING: THIS IS A NAMED CREATURE. THIS MEANS THAT IT IS RARE AND MORE POWERFUL THAN REGULAR ENEMIES OF THE SAME SPECIES. IF DEFEATED IT WILL DROP 2X THE EXP AND DROP RARE AND POWERFUL LOOT. BE PREPARED.**

"Those stats are hideous! And still a little weird, how does this system work?!" The Nevermore let out a distorted screech, causing Casca to wince and cover her ears to block out most of the the sound.

 **You took 5 sound damage! 108/130**

Casca flinched. The thing was many times her level and had its own name, { **Murder of the Night}**! Sure named enemies tend to give more EXP, didn't mean they were weaker though! And that strange buff on it made it even worse then it would be normally. She had never even heard of a Kami before!

Kami's Blessing...

It was a strange anomaly, that shouldn't be there, she made up that rule herself when she was a child when she was designing the rules.

' _A rule of a recorder is that when sending off an Underlier to a new world to live in, it is very important to make sure the worlds are not facing any anomalies that may disrupt the rules of the Life Spiral. These anomalies must be dealt with swiftly.'_

"So what gives Record?"

...Maybe it isn't a strange anomaly and is actually something that happens in volume 4. She was going to wait until the whole volume was over, then binge watch it. But she never got the chance to do so.

"..."

The first idea she had was to run in the opposite direction and hope to whatever God or Gods that exist in Remnant that Murder wouldn't hunt her down. Then she remembered that Ruby and Weiss were currently on that Nevermore and could quite easily die. She wanted to help them.

But it was over ten times her level.

And even if she could get up there, her gun was the equivalent of throwing a frozen pea at someone when it came to the Nevermore.

It would be ideal for her to run, Ruby and Weiss were main characters, they wouldn't die, even with the anomaly.

Right…?

But they can still lose limbs. Like Yang did-

Casca slapped the side of her head and kept her eyes on the Nevermore. Her rational side was screaming at her to run. But if she could get the girls off there, and if she was near the temple where the entire gang was gathering, they could take Murder down.

And her level would be boosted and she could easily get good loot.

She put her revolver back into her inventory, beginning a quick plan in her head. "If I can fly up there… _**[Status]**_."

 **The Gamer**

 **[Human]**

 **Casca Prowle.**

 **LVL: 3**

 **Exp Remaining: 272**

 **HP: 108/130**

 **MP: 178/200**

 **STR: 8**

 **INT: 15+5**

 **VIT: 8+5**

 **WIS: 10**

 **DEX: 7**

 **AGI: 8**

 **LCK: 5**

 **Skill Points: 11**

 **Mantra: Devourer.**

 **Atma Points: 20/100**

 **Atma Avatar: Lilith.**

 **Class: Asura.**

 **Resistant: ELECTRIC. DEATH.**

 **Weak: GUN. EXPEL. FIRE.**

 **Void: POISON.**

 **Move set:**

 **[Zio]**

 **[Void Elec].**

"...If I put my points into INT."

 **Are you satisfied with your point allocation?**

"Yes."

 **Point allocation complete.**

 **The Gamer**

 **[Human]**

 **Casca Prowle.**

 **LVL: 3**

 **Exp Remaining: 272**

 **HP: 108/130**

 **MP: 200/360**

 **STR: 8**

 **INT: 26+5**

 **VIT: 8+5**

 **WIS: 10**

 **DEX: 7**

 **AGI: 8**

 **LCK: 5**

 **Skill Points: 0**

 **Mantra: Devourer.**

 **Atma Points: 20/100**

 **Atma Avatar: Lilith.**

 **Class: Asura.**

 **Resistant: ELECTRIC. DEATH.**

 **Weak: GUN. EXPEL. FIRE.**

 **Void: POISON.**

 **Move set:**

 **[Zio]**

 **[Void Elec].**

Casca blinked. Her brain felt… Sharper? "Alright, now I can fly for about 20 seconds before my MP runs out completely." Then she could blind the Grimm with her gun, which would give them time to get off the bird. Ruby and Weiss would have her fall broken by Jaune, and she'd.

"Shit. What about me?"

...Maybe someone would break the fall for her?

She readied herself, aiming her body towards the Nevermore and aiming her palms toward the ground at a slight angle. "I can make it less time- Alright, _**[Force Flight]**_!"

All of a sudden a bright light began to emit from her palms before releasing a small, white burst of energy that lifted her up the ground and began to send her to the Nevermore at a surprising speed. Casca wobbled in her flight, she wasn't used to flying at all, but after a quick mid-flight readjustment she headed towards the Nevermore.

She was impressed. She didn't think flying would be easy, she was nearly at the overgrown bird already within just a few seconds of her range.

"What are you, insane?!"

'She jumped already, that's good.'

Silence.

"Oh, you insufferable little red-!

"Miss!"

As Casca was above the Nevermore she dropped her flight and landed on its back and clung to Murder's feathers. She carefully began to edge to the side to see Weiss looking at her in surprise. "Miss, are you alright?"

 **You have initiated combat with {Murder of the Night}**

 **{Murder of the Night} took 10 damage. 21,440/21,450**

 **MP: 140/360**

"Who are you?!"

"A girl." She paused, now was not the time to be snarky. "Listen, you need to jump."

"Huh-"

"Look. I know that it seems suicidal and a stupid idea, but trust me, you do not want to be on this thing any longer. Have you not noticed how different it looks compared to regular Grimm?"

Weiss was silent, thinking over what she saying. Casca was surprised. Weiss wasn't about to tear at her ass? "...You know why it looks like this?"

"No…" Well… She did somewhat technically. But she didn't actually know why. "But trust me. It is much more powerful than you and will turn you into a red paste if you stay any longer."

Casca began to climb toward the head. She was surprised that Weiss wasn't yelling right now. "We're above the shrine where the relics are aren't we?"

"I think there is a shrine-"

"Then jump!"

Weiss was hesitant for a moment, looking at her. "What about you?"

"I'll be fine. I can try and blind it so it won't be able to attack us. If not I'll try and lead it away."

Weiss still didn't look that convinced, but before she could say or do anything, the Nevermore let out a squawk and began to flap its wing rapidly as its feather began to harden around its wings and slowly around its body. As the hardening feathers began to close up on Casca, she carefully got onto her knees and kept her grip on its neck feathers. She looked to where Weiss was and saw that she was gone.

She let out a sigh of relief, ignoring the hardened feathers that was beginning to pierce her skin.

 **You are taking continuous piercing damage! As long as you take piercing damage, will take 1 HP/sec.**

"Don't matter." She dug her palms into its back, her hand slowly being enveloped by a blue light. This was going to blow up in her face, it wasn't going to end too well. " **[Force Burst]**!"

Due to her palms being against its neck, the energy couldn't properly gather in her hands to release the energy burst like it was supposed to. Instead the concentrated mana particles around her hands began to dig into the feathers and skin of the Nevermore, causing a nasty burning smell to assault her nostrils. Murder hissed and began to shake its body to try and shake her off.

 **{Murder of the Night} took 132 energy damage! 21,308/21,450**

 **MP: 120/360**

Casca hissed, doing her best to not fall off. That energy burst would deal more than that too the normal enemies, none of this was working at all! Maybe she should let go, otherwise those feathers of hers were slice her hands off. She was doing jack to it to it anyway.

'Welp. Looks like the distraction plan was a bust.'

So she did.

She let go of the feathers.

With the Nevermore launching her into the air.

And began to fall to the ground, adjusting her body to fall slower, she continued her descent.

"There she is!"

Oh, that was Weiss.

"She's falling!"

That would be Yang, was it? She couldn't tell with the sound of the wind.

'Almost to the ground...'

"I'll get her!"

'NOW.'

" **[Force Flight]**!"

Casca immediately put her palms in front of her and began the skill, which was starting to slow her down. She kept the skill up for a second before cancelling it, then doing again as she descended slowly. Then cancelling it, then repeating it.

 **MP: 70/360.**

'Alright. I'm a few metres off the ground, I should be fine.' She looked up at the Nevermore above, which was circling around. 'Lucky that thing wasn't too high.'

So she cancelled her spell.

She noticed that both groups were there. The first consisting of Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang. The second being Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren.

She also noticed how both groups were just… Staring at her. Didn't they also have a Death Stalker to deal with as well?

Due to the short distance, she fell on her feet with just some slight pain, then fell straight on her ass.

Casca winced. "That could of gotten better." She looked at the group who were still just staring at her in… Amazement? She waved at them. "Hello!"

Stareeeee….

"Um…"

Stareeeee…

"Guys? Don't... " She hesitated. The way they were all just staring at her was creeping her out. It was making her uncomfortable. She opened her mouth, then closed it. There was some ice walls with a yellow stinger from a Death Stalker stuck in them, did she arrive shortly after Weiss saved Ruby? Or did she just ruin the moment?

The blonde beauty of the group, Yang, snapped out of her stupor, and began to run over to Casca. She looked at her. "Are you alright?" And lifted her up bridal style, making Casca squeak in surprise.

Casca flushed red, she was a tad to close to her chest for her liking. "Yeah, yeah I think so. I think I can walk-"

"No time."

"Wait-"

"Guys." Another blonde, Jaune spoke up and pointed at the sky. "That thing's circling back. What are we going to do?"

Casca silently grumbled. Though it was nice that they were helping her even though she was a complete stranger. It would be nice if Yang would let her down, she didn't need to be babied.

"Look." Weiss started. "There's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us." She motioned towards the pillars of the shrines, the most of them having black and yellow chess pieces.

Ruby, the red cloaked girl, nodded. "She's right. Our mission is to grab an artefact and make it back to the cliffs." She nodded at Weiss, who nodded back. "There's no point in fighting these things."

"Though we may have to…"

Everyone looked at Casca again, who shrank into Yang's arms. "W. Well…" She pointed at the circling Nevermore, that surprising hasn't attacked them yet. "I'm not sure we will be able to run away from that thing-"

"Then we'll have to fight it."

"That's the problem."

Blake looked at her. "How it that the problem?" Her eyes widened. "Unless you're talking about why it looks like that?"

"Yeah…" She coughed. "Can you let me down for a second, miss?"

"Oh, you better?"

"Yes." Yang let her down onto the ground, which Casca got up from. "Okay, I don't actually know why that Nevermore looks like that. But what I do know is that thing is almost twice its regular strength. It acts like it's in an uncontrollable frenzy. And that it cannibalises."

"Wait." Weiss looked at me Casca like she just grew a second head. "It eats other Grimm?!"

Everyone looked at each other. There has been no recorded evidence that Grimm cannibalised each other. Sure they ate, but it was highly believed that they ate for pleasure and because they felt like it, not for substance. Cannibalism was just unheard of.

"And when it cannibalises it regains its strength." Casca continued. "And there was no way I was going to beat it on my own. If that Nevermore gets to Vale, it's going to cause a lot of damage."

On her own… Wait.

"So we have to fight it." Pyrrha concluded.

Casca nodded, then slammed her fist into an open palm. "I have an idea on an easier way of beating that thing." She pointed at the shrine. "Everyone get your relics, let me try something."

And fast. It looked like that the Death Stalker was coming loose from the ice wall.

Thankfully they didn't question her, but she was given a few odd looks. As everyone went to get their relics, Casca got to work.

"Alright, question?" Yang nudged her sister. "I never saw her as part of the student lineup from earlier, did you?"

Ruby blinked, picking up another golden horse piece. "Huh… I wasn't really paying too much attention."

"But with a tattoo and clothes like that?" Blake spoke up. "I would think someone like that would be memorable. Especially that she isn't wearing any shoes."

"Yeah, when you say that that does sound weird." Ruby agreed and turned to her group. "But I think she wants to help, if she didn't… Well, would she be helping?"

"I don't know…"

"C'mon guys! There were dozens of people in the lineup, she could of been one of the starting ones who were launched. And besides, if she wasn't in the lineup how would she know the objective?"

"Well I did say that the objective-"

Whatever Weiss was about to say was cut off as a blue digital screen appeared in front of them, making them all jump in surprise.

"Whoa!" Well, it also made Jaune fall on his but from the sudden screen. Poor him.

"Press yes!"

Everyone looked at Casca, who had her own screen and looked ready to buck it in a seconds notice. "I'm a little injured right now, but I can support you with this! Press yes and let's get out of here before that Deathstalker gets loose!"

The Deathstalker in question screeched in response, pulling its tail with all its might, and the ice trapping it was beginning to break.

Everyone looked at the screen, which read:

 **Casca has offered you to join the party; 'Beat the Nevermore and hope to God we won't die!' Do you accept?**

Everyone was hesitant at first, after all this was very odd, then realised that had to hurry unless they had to fight both the Deathstalker and the Nevermore in forest where there wasn't much room to maneuver.

They all pressed yes.

 **You have joined the party 'Beat the Nevermore and hope to God we won't die!' Casca is the leader.**

"Alright!" Casca cheered. She looked at the group and ran up to them and grabbed a relic herself, which was a golden bishop piece. "I can monitor how everyone is doing with this and tell you all via telepathy. That sound okay to you guys?"

Yang whistled. "Sounds like an impressive semblance."

"O..oh. Thank you." Casca blushed at the compliment, she wasn't used to compliments at all. "Let's get going then shall we, run and live?"

Jaune smiled at that. "Now that's an idea I can get behind."

"It's time we left." Ren spoke.

"Right."

Ruby and her group looked at each other. They could talk about it another time.

Unknownst to the group, Casca was currently mentally snickering. While she was indeed going to provide support, there was a more nefarious reason as to why she made a party invite.

'Muhahahaha. When everyone kills the Grimm, we'll all get the EXP plus a 20% bonus. Including me! I will definitely get into those double digits by the end of the day… And everyone gets a bonus. We all win! Except the Grimm, they die.'

* * *

Casca kept close to the sides of the group. After a few minutes of running they finally came across the ruins used in the fight against the Grimm. With the Nevermore flying overhead and the Deathstalker not far behind, everyone was determined to get out of this alive.

While they were running, Casca found an auto-loot option in her inventory and immediately activated it. After all she didn't want anyone to freak out that Grimm were dropping things now… Also she didn't want to keep collecting them herself.

She also noticed that the Nevermore was also making some… Interesting noises.

" **HeLLO elos! I sGeg. AM i HIralaKE, nO No NO. BaaAAAbBBBy!"**

"Umm. I might be going insane. But is that Nevermore making weird noises?"

'Sounds likes it's trying to talk.' Casca thought. Something was wrong with it, that was for sure. It looked and sounded like it was in pain.

"Really? Sounds likes its constipated to me." Nora joked, bringing up her grenade launcher. Everyone followed suite. Murder squawked before flying ahead to the ruins, which it landed on top of and just stared at the group.

They could figure out the noises later.

Everyone splitted into groups of two, with Casca following Jaune and Pyrrha. Everyone hid behind bits of rock and ruin and watched what it was going to do.

Murder twitched, tilting its head to the side till it cracked and spread out its wings. It opened its mouth-

" **WWEEEeeeeeeeEEeeeeeeHhhhhhh!"**

The distorted and pained screech made everyone cover their ears and held them down. Casca closed her eyes hissed in pain, opening them as she was greeted by a rather unpleasant message.

 **{Murder of the Night} has called forth reinforcements!**

 **{Murder of the Night] has been immobilised due to calling reinforcements.**

'Shit. Reinforcements? Not sure why it's been immobilised.'

" **[Status]**."

 **The Gamer**

 **[Human]**

 **Casca Prowle.**

 **LVL: 3**

 **Exp Remaining: 272**

 **HP: 96/130**

 **MP: 70/360**

 **STR: 8**

 **INT: 26+5**

 **VIT: 8+5**

 **WIS: 10**

 **DEX: 7**

 **AGI: 8**

 **LCK: 5**

 **Skill Points: 0**

 **Mantra: Devourer.**

 **Atma Points: 20/100**

 **Atma Avatar: Lilith.**

 **Class: Asura.**

 **Resistant: ELECTRIC. DEATH.**

 **Weak: GUN. EXPEL. FIRE.**

 **Void: POISON.**

 **Move set:**

 **[Zio]**

 **[Void Elec].**

'Yeah, I should be able to fight off some Grimm.'

"Guys, we have a problem!" She called out. "Its calling Grimm!"

"What!"

"If we need to charge we need to do it now. I'll provide support, remember."

As soon as Casca said that, the Deathstalker had finally caught up with them smashing down the trees and revealing itself and the dozens of smaller Grimm that were pouring from the forest.

'Oh yeah, telepathy!'

She coughed and began to focus, now she didn't need to damage her throat. ' _ **Can everyone hear me?'**_

' **We hear you!'** Ruby responded. Casca could feel the faint surprise from her and a lot of excitement. Couldn't blame her, telepathy was awesome.

Her voice was followed by everyone else's voices of confirmations.

' _ **Everyone, focus on the Deathstalker and reinforcements. Don't bother with the Nevermore, it's been immobilized!'**_

' _ **How do you know?!'**_

' _ **I don't know, it called reinforcements and now it can't move until we kill them off. At least we won't have to deal with a flying target for now, so everyone deal with them!'**_

Casca cut off the link and looked to both Jaune and Pyrrha. "You guys ready?" She asked.

Pyrrha nodded while Jaune shrugged. "Ready as I'll ever be I guess."

She smiled. "Let's go then!"

Everyone charged at them, Nora began to fire her grenade launcher at the Deathstalker and everyone else began to fight off the charging Grimm, which mainly consisted of Beowolves, Creeps and the few Ursai.

Casca took out her gun from her inventory and began to fire a few rounds at a leaping Creep, which collapsed onto the ground before charging again.

 **Creep took 58 shot damage! 142/200**

 **Creep took 56 shot damage! 86/200**

And Jaune, being the gentleman that he was, got in front of her with his shield raised and blocked it from an incoming attack, before slashing at it., barely cutting its skin.

 **Creep took 21 slash damage! 65/200**

"Thanks for the block." Casca complemented, shooting the Grimm twice and killing it, whatever loot it had automatically went into her inventory. "You know, you have some talent for the sword and shield."

 **Ding! You have gained 1 level!**

 **You have fully recovered HP and MP!**

'Oh thank God!'

Jaune looked at her like a happy puppy when she said that. "You think?"

"Yep!" She shot at another Creep heading at towards Pyrrha, who then killed it with her own weapon. Maybe he can inch him towards allowing Pyrrha to help him instead of going through that boring ass bully arc. "I mean, when I look at your form and stance it's quite obvious you haven't used it that much."

The Deathstalker was currently focusing its attention on Nora, who nearly blew them up with one of her missed grenade launches.

"..."

"But-" She pushed Jaune out of a swiping Beowolf attack, which Ren was now dealing with. "You have talent hidden in there buddy, with practise you can-" ' _ **Ruby there's an Ursa coming your way!'**_ "-become a great warrior."

' _ **Thank you!'**_

' _ **You're welcome!'**_

"With practise huh…"

 **Ding! You have gained 1 level!**

"Yes, ever heard the saying practise makes perfect? You just need a teacher- like that redhead over there!"

"Who, Pyrrha?"

"I am very much sure she would love to teach you if you ask her."

"Well…"

"Ahem."

Casca and Jaune paused in their conversation and looked at Ren, who in turn was looking at them in bafflement. "Is this really the time for a conversation?"

Casca blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry." That was when she noticed that half of the reinforcements were already dead. ' _ **Alright guys. Half the reinforcements are gone.'**_ She looked through her party list and checked their health. ' _ **Yang, Ruby, a quarter of your aura is gone, be careful. Everyone else is alright. Jaune, Ren, Pyrrha, go ahead and assist Nora. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, take down the rest of the reinforcements and head to the Nevermore. I'll continue support.'**_

' _ **Got it!'**_

And everyone did just that. As Jaune, Ren and Pyrrha began to help Nora against the Deathstalker and the rest began to take down the reinforcements. Casca was impressed that everyone was taking down the reinforcements, then again there was only a few dozen and they were all young, therefore weak.

" _ **[Concentrated Shot]!"**_

The blue bullet knocked an Ursa right into a running punch from Yang, who was then pelted from Blake's bullets and shot in the head by Ruby, killing it. Weiss had just finished off the last Beowolf was a dust blast to the face and was heading towards her teammates.

"You guys ready?"

"I'm ready to take down a Nevermore!" Ruby pumped her fist in the air. Everyone else nodded to each other and headed to the Nevermore, which was no longer immobilised. And now flying around the ruins.

Casca followed them, only stopping when they were crossing the bridge. They didn't need her to take it down, they were fine on their own. She looked at Jaunes group. Looks like they were using the same tactic to take down the Deathstalker from the show.

" **[Analyse]**."

 **Tanker**

 **[Grimm]**

 **Deathstalker.**

 **LVL: 26**

 **EXP Remaining: ?**

 **HP: 113/2000**

 **MP: 270**

 **STR: 122**

 **INT: 27**

 **VIT: 200**

 **WIS: 12**

 **DEX: 23**

 **AGI: 30**

 **LCK: 0**

 **Skill Points: ?**

 **Creature of Darkness: A creature designed to erase humanity and its creations from extinction. They have no soul, so they cannot produce Aura. They are drawn to negative emotions and will attack Humans and Faunus on sight. Due to this status they are cursed with no luck.**

'And the Deathstalker is almost dead.'

She saw Pyrrha had thrown her shield at the Deathstalkers stinger, cutting it off and letting the stinger fall directly about the Grimm's head, making it screech it pain. After using her semblance to get back her shield, Nora jumped on top of it with her hammer and was launched into the air by Pyrrha.

Nora giggled like a little girl in midair.

And came towards the Deathstalker at high speeds, slamming her hammer into the stinger through its head. The blast cracked its armour and black exoskeleton, and with the stinger through where the brain was, the Deathstalker was dead.

 **Ding! You have gained 1 level!**

As the Deathstalker was evaporating, Jaune and his group went towards Casca and looked over to Ruby and her group attacking the Nevermore. "We can't get over there!"

'Eh..?'

...She was so into the fight with the Deathstalker she never noticed that Murder had taken down the bridge. Whoops.

"I think they're okay right now." She pointed to her back, she could fly them to the other side of the bridge without much difficulty. "Want me to carry yooou-"

Casca wobbled on her feet, holding her head as everything suddenly went dizzy. She suddenly felt mentally exhausted after everything that had happened today. She felt so tired.

"Hey-"

She fell onto Pyrrha, who held her steadily and made sure she didn't fall over.

She couldn't hear them.

Her visioned darkened.

She blacked out.

 _End recording._

 **Uugh. This took too long I swear, this is nearly 10,000 words, why did I get distracted and take too long?!**

 **Honestly I was about to include the Murder fight, then I realised that I would be here forever if that happened. So I left it at a cliffhanger. So it'll explain why the last part felt so rushed.** **I'm not good with fight scenes. Sorry.**

 **I'll also respond to reviews next chapter.** **I'll see about getting an image the next chapter as well (and maybe a title change).**

 **Regardless, I hope you all enjoyed it. It may take a few days to upload the next chapter, giving you guys a fair warning now.**

 **Bye!**


	4. Ozpin And A New Home

_**Digital RWBY Saga.**_

 _Chapter 4: Ozpin and a New Home._

 _Begin Recording_ _123drs000-1_ _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _There appears to be no registered Solar Noise._

 _ **.**_

 _Diary entry 6. Gaming day._

 _Today is gaming day, a.k.a, the day I turn into human slime and laze around like a leopard gecko would, cause apparently that's all they do. Forever._

 _Well, I've got a few games with me today, and I know what to pick. Drakengard, more specifically its final boss._

 _It's been over a week and I still haven't beaten it. My thumb is a stump, I'm delirious, I haven't eaten in days, and the sound of bells ring in my ears._

 _Dad. If you are somehow reading this, despite the fact this my diary._

 _Dun dun dun dun. Dun dun._

 _ **.**_

Casca felt like she was floating on nothing, and when she opened her eyes she saw nothing but darkness.

The first thought she had was that she had died again. The second was that she was probably unconscious. The third was that she went blind.

But all of those thoughts were debunked as a familiar figure came into view with a grin that could rival the cheshire cats.

Record giggled, and bopped her on the nose. "Boop."

Casca smiled for a faint second, before her eyes narrowed in suspicion. She looked awfully cheery. "You seem happy."

"You betcha!" Record giggled again, this time bouncing about as if she had won the lottery. "The Creator was kind enough to give me a 48 hour break that started shortly after you passed out." She pointed at her dramatically. "Do you know what that means?"

"...You're free?"

"Yes! And I can actually fix your abilities now that I have time"

Her eyes widened at her answer. Record must of visited her mind or something to do this. How sweet of her. "Oh thank God."

"Yep! So~" A notebook and pen appeared in her hands. She clicked her pen and opened up the notebook and stared at her. "What were your problems?"

"Oh, ah… Oh my endurance stat isn't appearing."

"Got that down, that was due to interference from the Life Spiral, next?"

"My HP and MP don't seem to be regenerating properly, wait, at all."

Record had a guilty look on her face. "Whooops. Did I not set that correctly?"

"Record…"

"Sorry, sorry. Anything else?"

Casca hummed. "I don't think there was actually… Oh yeah, my HP and MP aren't increasing as I level up. Can you fix that?"

"Yeah, that one should take like, a few seconds. I accidently forgot to turn that on. Oh, by the way. You may be a little overpowered now."

"How so?"

"Well. Your stats. When your INT and VIT goes up in single digits, HP and MP goes up in tens. But I realised not too long ago that if you used your points wisely and did certain requirements, you would be very, very broken." She nervously chuckled. "So while I can't change your current stats, any HP/MP boost that comes from INT and VIT will just go up by four by one point for now on."

"Aw man. There goes early OP me." Then she realised something. "Wait, my demon avatar is weak to flippin gun attacks! And you sent me to Remnant of all places, I need them buffs woman!"

Record giggled at her response. "Yes, and if The Creator found out if I gave you anymore boosts, they would kill me…" She shut her notebook shut and made it disappear. "If that's it, I shall be taking my leave-"

"Wait! I have questions!"

"They important?"

"Very much."

"Alright." Record snapped her fingers, summoning a pair of chairs. She motioned Casca to sit down. They both took their seat, both of them prepping a leg over the over. "Alright, hit me."

"Alright first question. Why did I suddenly pass out in the during the fight."

"...You passed out- Ohhh…"

"...Please for the love of Maxwell, please say you didn't forget to tell me something."

Record let out a nervous chuckle at that. "Yeah, I may forgotten to mention that within an hour or two you would pass out from the complete synchronisation of the atma virus, body and mind." She held out her arms defensively when she caught the most unimpressed look on her face that someone could have. "Let me explain. You see, when you are sent to another world you are given a new body, and within an hour or so your old mind has to be synchronised with that new body for it to work completely, and in order to do that, you pass out. Usually there would a warning of sorts alerting you ten minutes earlier. However I kinda forgot your body has a new element that I hadn't registered yet, so…"

She continued her glare. "But you're not dead, don't worry-"

"...Because of that element, which I'm guessing is the virus, you forgot to register a warning to me. Isn't that right, darling?"

Record couldn't help but tense up and gulp. That last sentence sounded like it had a secret message saying, 'I will tear out your breasts and shove them up your ass the next you forget Record.' She couldn't help but think that she wasn't the type of woman who would give an empty threat.

She didn't care that she was immortal. That look she was giving her was horrifying!

"A-Anything else?"

"Yeah…" Her eyes narrowed. "Why is there an anomaly?"

"Huh?"

"An anomaly. When we were fighting the Nevermore it had a strange buff on it. It was called Kami's Blessing, a buff that increases its stats by 50% and the effect of regaining health when it cannibalises its own kind." She growled in annoyance, she could still feel the sting from its feathers. "I've never heard of that from RWBY or any other SMT game before."

"...I see. Did you say Kami's Blessing?"

"Yes, that is indeed what I said."

"...I'll have to file a report to The Creator later."

"What-"

"Listen, Casca." Record interrupted. She fixed up her bow and let out a heavy sigh. "I have an idea on how to to fix this but it may be for awhile. The Creator is currently busy with other projects, and that something has come up that we all have to focus our attention on soon. So I'm sorry that we can't fix the anomaly, so I'll look into it on my time off."

"Yeah, yeah." Casca took of her glasses and rubbed her eyes before putting them back on. She knew that was going to be the only answer she was going to get. "Alright, yeah, alright, I think I get it. When can I expect to get my abilities fixed?"

"Soon. It should take an hour or so…" She booped her on the nose again. "You should be waking up soon anyway."

"Wait-"

She woke up.

* * *

 _ **You have slept in a comfortable bed. Your HP and MP have been fully restored, all negative status effects have been cured.**_

Casca shot up from the clinic bed, grasping at her chest as she took in large breaths of air. She felt a sharp pain in her heart, filled with something that felt like anger and hatred. It was unbearable to her.

"Hah...Hah...HAH…"

It felt like she was going to throw up. It felt like she was going to explode from something-

Gone.

Gone. The pain was suddenly gone, the emotions were suddenly gone, like they were never there to begin with.

But her heart felt like it was going haywire, like she was about to have a panic attack.

She huffed and began to steady her breathing. There was a clock ticking in the room, and as it ticked she inhaled and exhaled in time with the ticks.

"One, two, one, two."

She continued like this for a minute, feeling relieved as her heartbeat slowed down to normal levels. She let out a breath of air and collapsed back on the bed, she felt absolutely exhausted.

She took in the air through her nose, instantly regretting it as her nose was assaulted by the sterilised air. That's one question answered before hadn't even asked, she was either in a clinic or a hospital. Judging by the room though, she had to guess clinic.

She also no longer had her Embryon armour on or her accessories, she just wore typical hospital clothes, along with a labeled band on her left wrist. She didn't have her glasses on either, was that taken too?

She stared at the ceiling in thought, wiping some sweat from her brow. Was she at Beacon? Or was she somewhere else?

" **[Status]**."

 **The Gamer**

 **[Human]**

 **Casca Prowle.**

 **LVL: 16**

 **Exp Remaining: 993**

 **HP: 194/194**

 **MP: 424/424**

 **STR: 8**

 **INT: 26+5**

 **VIT: 8+5**

 **WIS: 10**

 **DEX: 7**

 **AGI: 8**

 **LCK: 5**

 **Skill Points: 65**

 **Macca: 5000**

 **Mantra: Devourer.**

 **Atma Points: 22/100**

 **Atma Avatar: Lilith.**

 **Class: Asura.**

 **Resistant: ELECTRIC. DEATH.**

 **Weak: GUN. EXPEL. FIRE.**

 **Void: POISON.**

 **Move set:**

 **Zio: 3 MP**

 **Void Elec: 3 MP**

"Huh. Looks like she was able to fix HP and HP when it levels up naturally." She whistled, the HP and MP counter looked pretty impressive. She guessed that team RWBY and JNPR were able to able to take the Nevermore down in the end, other wise she wouldn't have gotten a 13 level boost. Looks like the END hasn't appeared yet and… Macca?

"Did Record give me a money counter as well? Thats nice but…"

Remnant used lien as currency, not macca. What was she going to use it for?

It also looked like the move set actually shows the HP/MP cost now. Casca couldn't help but snort, the MP usage compared to her total MP (increased in demon form) meant she could keep spamming Zio and not have to stop for a while. She should probably get her mantra mastered so she can get better skills.

...Now that she thought about it, did she still have that party?

" **[Party Roster]**."

 **Party: 'Beat the Nevermore and hope to God we won't die!'**

 **Leader: Casca Prowle. Level: 16.**

 **Members:**

 **Ruby Rose. Level: 33.**

 **Weiss Schnee. Level: 35.**

 **Blake Belladonna. Level: 35.**

 **Yang Xiao Long. Level: 36.**

 **Jaune Arc. Level 18.**

 **Nora Valkyrie. Level 34.**

 **Pyrrha Nikos. Level 40.**

 **Lie Ren. Level: 34.**

'Cool, with the sole exception of me and Jaune, everyone is a pretty high level, especially Pyrrha. Didn't Weiss say that she was a regional champion or something?'

She let out a sigh before burying her face in a pillow. Maybe she could just close her eyes for a bit and just relax before anyone comes to bother her. If she couldn't sleep, that was fine. Just close her eyes, and, relax-

"Are you awake yet?"

'...Dammit.'

With a muffled groan, Casca turned onto her back and got up, immediately seeing a pale pink haired woman with a clipboard in her hands. The nurse had matching coloured eyes and wore a regular doctor's coat with a name tag with words she couldn't make out. She also had beauty mark under her left eye and a small amount of mascara and makeup, along with a… Monocle?

The woman also had crocs. What the heck, this girl had a worse fashion sense then Casca did!

Casca let out a small yawn, rubbing her eyes to get rid of the sleep. "Yeah I'm up." She let out her legs hanging at the side of the bed. "Where am I?"

"Your at Beacon, more specifically the clinic. I'm Doctor Quartz by the way." The woman, now known as Doctor Quartz, put her clipboard on the side and walked over to a table behind a curtain before coming back to her. She gave her her glasses, her armour, her rings, gun and-

A girls Beacon uniform?

"Um, doctor? I'm not-

"You're not a confirmed student yet, no, you were never in the freshman line to begin with correct?"

"Oh-"

"Don't ask me. Ask Professor Ozpin."

Her eyes widened at that information. Ozpin? "That's the headmaster of Beacon yes?" Why was he letting her in?

"Yep." She popped out the 'p' loudly. "He said to enter his office once you were awake and in good condition. You are awake, and you are in good condition. So-" She lifted Casca up by the arm, ignoring her protests, and dragged her outside of the clinic. "Please get out of my clinic, you've already wasted enough of my time as it is."

"O-oh, I'm sorry-" Her anxious apology was cut off.

"Don't apologise. Ozpin wanted me, the best of the medical staff here, to take care of you, despite the fact it's my day off." She pointed down the hallway. "Go down that hallway and go to your right. There should be signs telling you where to go. I'll message Ozpin that your coming. Theres also be a private changing room next to this room for you to get changed in." She waved her off. "Good luck kid."

"Wait-"

The doctor slammed the door, cutting off her question. Casca let out a frustrated groan, cleaning her glasses with the top and put it back on, what the heck did she do?!

She felt tears threatening to escape, she felt too emotional all of a sudden.

She took in a deep breath to calm herself and looked down the hallway. This was an interesting development, Ozpin was asking for her and he gave her a uniform? What did he want to the point he would trust a strange girl to join his academy, without knowing a single detail about her?

She went into the private changing room next door and summoned her inventory, removed her current gear for the Embryon one and put the gown and school gear inside, along with her gun. She reequipped her rings and looked at a mirror. She didn't have her hair band and the doctor didn't give her one, so her hair just covered the nape of her neck. As she was checking herself out she noticed the atma mark on her head that was barely covered by her hair and-

"...My eyes are brown, not a dead grey colour. Whats going on?"

Her eyes were never grey, what happened to her old eyes, the ones she got from her dad, the only family she ever cared about?

Where was his colour? The dominant trait of the Prowles?

She had no idea why her heart was pounding, why she felt like crying. Why was one of the last mementos of her dad gone? He wasn't dead-

...He committed suicide.

She suddenly collapsed onto the ground and let out a quiet and choked sob, curling up into a little ball. Whatever emotions she had bottled up since her arrival suddenly all poured out like a waterfall. Why did he leave? Why did he take his own life? Why did he leave his baby girl behind? Why?

She loved her dad so much, why did he go, he knew his baby girl wasn't feeling great mentally herself. He knew they were both suffering, he knew.

But he just, he just couldn't-

"Dad...Daddy~"

She missed him, why did he leave her behind?

She cried.

Why?

...It was odd, really.

Casca let out a humourless, raspy laugh and looked at the ceiling with red and puffy eyes. It was strange how… unaffected she was about her death, her new life and living off the flesh of Grimm and other humans to survive. She still didn't feel much… emotion, from any of that, any of what happened.

Did, did she change that much? Did what happen back then just completely change her?

The time when even the sound of people yelling set her off, when the smallest amount of pain would make her bawl like a newborn.

But ever since the incidents...

She let out a shaky sigh before taking in deep breaths. She really did not need to let her emotions come out now, she had to see Ozpin for whatever the hell he wanted.

She rubbed her eyes, being mindful of her glasses.

"...I love you daddy. I hope heaven is treating you well."

* * *

After a minute of getting herself back together, Casca had exited the room with slightly red cheeks and eyes. She had noticed that it was midday and that there was no one around, even as she continued to walk through the hallways, this either meant that it was a day off or everyone was in class.

Now that she thought about it, how long was she out for?

Casca hummed in thought and began clicking her fingers. The doctor did imply that she took care of her for the day when she said that, 'despite the fact it's my day off'. Maybe she was just out for the day and was now entering episode 9. Where its revealed that Professor Port has a cow named Edgar living in a hole-

No wait… That was just a fanfiction she read. Did that doctor give her special medical drugs or something that replaced that memory with something else?

...Where Professor Port was giving one of his many, infamous speeches and was showing a fight between Weiss and a Boarbatusk.

Yeah, that sounded better.

Casca snorted. The idea that Port was just Ryan (his voice actor) in disguise seemed very humorous to her for some reason.

"She said take a right didn't she?" Casca asked herself quietly. She had no idea where she was right now, nothing looked familiar to her. She probably should of listened to what she said, but it all went by so fast for her. "Maybe-"

"Excuse me young lady, but may I ask what you are doing here and why you're not in class or in proper uniform?"

There was a hyperactive male voice that sounded familiar though.

"Sweet Maxwell!"

She yelled and jumped in surprise and nearly fell down, she quickly got her footing and turned around to glare and the man who surprised her.

Her eyes widened when she saw messy green hair, opaque glasses and a coffee thermos in hand.

It was Dr. Bartholomew Oobleck. Perhaps one of the most coffee high people in all of existence.

She flinched as she noticed the intense stare from his intense eyes, she couldn't see it, but she could feel how he was examining her.

It was uncomfortable.

It didn't help that he was awfully close to her face.

"Well?"

Oh yeah, he was talking to her.

"W-w-well… you, you see…" She stuttered, silently praying that he would stop staring. "I was ask-asked to go see Oz-Ozpin. H-he wanted me for some-something."

'DAMN YOU SOCIAL ANXIETY!'

Thankfully Oobleck that gotten out of her face to drink from her thermos before paying attention to her again. "Ah yes, Professor Ozpin did say he had a guest coming. I suppose thats you?"

"Y-yes sir?"

"Its doctor." He correctly sharply. "Dr Bartholomew Oobleck. But call me Dr Oobleck. And what might your name be young lady?"

"Casca, Casca Prowle."

He nodded in approval. "Well then Miss Prowle, Professor Ozpin's office is just to your right and straight ahead is an elevator that takes you up. Is he aware that you are coming?"

"Yes… Doctor Rose said-"

"Brilliant." He cut her off. What was with everyone cutting her off today? "Now I suppose you don't need any more directions?"

"No si- doctor. I think I should be fine."

"Marvelous!"

Before she could even comprehend what had even just happened, Oobleck had ran-sprinted...Hovered without moving his legs, however the hell he moved, off into a room, presumably a classroom he may have been teaching in.

"...Okay? That was a thing?"

Casca wisely didn't put too much thought into it and just followed the directions he gave her.

* * *

"Well. That was a trip and a half."

She found the elevator without much problem thanks to Ooblecks directions and was thankfully not heckled by anyone else. There was a certain, blonde haired women she really didn't want to see right now.

And that woman was not Glynda Goodwitch, totally not her.

Now…

She clicked the elevator button and patiently waited for the elevator door to open… Eventually.

Thankfully it didn't take too long, as a few seconds later a quiet 'ding' told her that the elevator door had come.

She went inside as the doors opened, immediately looking for the button that said 'Ozpin's Office.' When she did find it, she clicked on it and waited for the doors to close.

They didn't.

Casca raised a brow. Was the elevator already busted?

Then the two way intercom turned on, another familiar voice coming out of it.

"Who is it?"

'Yep, thats Ozpin.'

She pressed the volume button and spoke, "Um… Hello? You apparently asked for me, Casca Prowle?"

A pause.

"Ah, hello Miss Prowle. Give me just a second and I'll let you up."

As soon as the doors closed Casca could immediately feel her heartbeat quicken once more as the elevator ascended. Many questions were going through her head; why did Ozpin want to see her? Why was she given a Beacon school uniform? Did he want her to do something? Was he suspicious of her?

...Was he aware of who she really was?

A quiet ding broke her from her thoughts.

The door opened.

The movement of gears and the ticking of a clock entered her ears.

The man himself, Ozpin sat on his metal chair, sipping his mug which he rested on the glass desk with a black frame.

Tousled silver hair, thin brown eyes behind a pair of shaded glass spectacles. A green cowl with a cross shaped pin, an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt and black trousers.

She could see his cane resting on his chair.

"Casca Prowle." Ozpin started and motioned towards a seat in front of his desk. "Please, do take a seat."

Casca gulped, but did as he said and sat down. She nervously began to click her fingers again, she could feel the tension in the air again.

"So." Ozpin took another sip of his mug, Casca could just smell the hot chocolate he was drinking, instead of the coffee she originally thought. "Do you know why I called you here?"

She took a guess. "...Because I wasn't part of student line up?"

"You're half right." He leaned forward. "Can you guess the other half?"

Wait, did he actually know? "...Because I'm not normal?"

"Close." A smile appeared on his face before becoming more serious. "No, because I wish to help you."

Wait, what? "Wait, what do you mean by… Help me?"

"I suppose you are aware of the being known as Record, correct?"

"Yes?" How did he know of Record?

He put his hand into a pocket and took out a scroll, a form of computer tablet in Remnant, and put it on the table. After a second a hologram appeared. It showed the map of Remnant and the locations of the kingdoms. "You see, I was told that you were a key of sorts, a key that could probably help save all of humanity. And in order to do so, you need to get stronger."

Well, he wasn't wrong, to an extent. Despite the fact that Record said she could do whatever she wanted after a certain point, it seemed like she told Ozpin that she was the key of saving humanity. That fact alone made her suspicious.

She even couldn't do everything she wanted right now, until she was given a message.

You see, when an Underlifer becomes a Newlifer, they are mostly free and are bound by restrictions that prevent massive changes. And until certain requirements were met, they couldn't do willy nilly about major things. For example:

If she was to switch to the enemy side, in this case Salem's faction, she could do so. But she couldn't do much in terms of destroying major cities or killing plot important characters until the restrictions were off. If she did so, she would die and suffer for all of eternity.

However when the restrictions are gone, there wouldn't be much from stopping her from becoming a living God on Remnant.

But she had no idea what the restrictions were and when they would be gone. It could be gone by the end of volume 1, where thankfully nothing major has happened.

...Or by the end of volume 3, where two important characters die, a main character becomes handicapped and Beacon becomes unlivable and global communication goes offline. Everyone panics and Grimm attacks become much more worse than before.

Heck, the restriction could come of by the time RWBY officially ends. She had no idea.

But if the second option is a thing…

...She had no idea on what to do.

She hesitated to answer. It felt like as soon as she would speak, her emotions would come flooding out again.

Ozpin gave her a guilty look. "But you are a teenager, and I understand and apologise that something like this can be overwhelming." There was something in his eyes, something akin to mourning. "I wish that no one, especially someone for your age, has to fight in the heart of the darkness that threatens us all. And-"

Casca held up her arm to interrupt. Ozpin stopped. "...Do you wish to speak?"

She only nodded.

"...Alright. Let me remind you that you don't have to do this."

Ozpin leaned back into his seat. Casca wasn't that good at telling social cues on people, especially when it came to people like him. But she could tell that he didn't want to do this himself, only with her consent would he help.

Better think logically about this.

Casca let out a breath of air, and began to speak as carefully as she could to avoid stuttering. "What I'm about to tell up has to be a complete secret from everyone else you know. If this gets out, people will panic and they will get scared and fearful."

Ozpin nodded. "Alright, you have my word."

Casca smiled. "Thank you." She leaned into her chair and absentmindedly began to play with her tag ring. She began. "Professor… Even if I didn't want to help, this is perhaps the best option for me to take for me to survive. You see.." How was she going to go about this? "I have a virus."

"A virus?"

"Yes." What was the best way to explain this? "Its called the Atma Virus. Its incurable and it has tormented me for awhile. It's unique, to say the least." She couldn't help but chuckle. "Basically, the virus turns me into a demon."

Ozpin raised a brow. "A demon you say?" There was interest and curiosity in his voice.

"Yes. See this mark on my forehead?" She brushed the hair off her forehead and showed him her mark. "This is Snake Tongues, and this shows that my demon self, my demon avatar is Lilith. You see in order to get stronger I have to fight and eat, and when I mean eat, I mean devour enemies for me to survive and get stronger. That includes humans, faunus and grimm. If I don't… I basically go berserk and attack anything in sight, and nothing can calm me, only death."

Ozpin didn't say anything. He only motioned her to continue.

"Well, I can eat regular food, no problem. But they don't contain much magnetite or MAG, so- Oh, I'm not talking about the iron ore, I'm talking about a living and mystical substance that a demon's body is composed of in the physical world, it's like a purple and greenish crystal. And that substance is the richest in humans/faunus, and technically other demons. And my demon avatar has to consume that substance to be sated."

"And does this… Magnetite, exist in grimm?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes. Though not as much as humans or faunus, it is more than most other beings." She explained. "I need to consume large amounts of grimm to be stronger compared to humans/faunus. And that will take awhile, adding the fact grimm meat doesn't taste too great." She added the last part under her breath.

"So, yes. While I could live like a normal person, it wouldn't work because of my virus."

"I… I see." Ozpin looked at her with something unidentifiable in his eyes. "And how long have you had this virus for?"

Should she tell him the full truth, or lie a little?

"A… A few months."

He stayed silent, and looked at the hologram in thought, his brow furrowed and his eyes narrowed.

"...Can this virus spread?"

The question made her head shoot up in surprise, as she wasn't expecting that. Then again, if it has virus in the name chances are that it can spread.

...Could the virus spread like a normal virus could? She couldn't remember if the game ever mentioned anything like that.

Uncertain, she responded. "No."

…

With a content sigh, Ozpin nodded.

"Alright. Let's make a deal then." He started. "I'll let you stay at Beacon in a private room on your own. If you need assistance of any kind, we will do our best to help you. If you wish, you can even attend lessons and make some friends." A faint smile appeared on his face. "Now that I think about it, how about Team RWBY and Team JNPR? You seemed to do a good job helping them during initiation, even if you did pass out during the fight with that Nevermore."

"Eh… I don't think I… I was that good-"

Wait.

"Question. How did you know about the Nevermore?"

"We have special cameras throughout Emerald Forest." Ozpin explained like it was a simple fact. "What, did you think I would just team up random students that never met and had to previous teamwork abilities and potential?"

That… That does make sense.

She was half tempted to answer jokingly to that. But another realisation came to her. "Wait, so you let them take on that Nevermore on their own?!"

Ozpin shook his head. "Of course not. That Nevermore, for whatever reason, was strangely powerful for a grimm of its size and species. I had sent Glynda to take it down herself so it wouldn't bring harm to Beacon and quite possibly Vale. She was delayed by large flocks of younger Nevermores, but she got there just in time before it had killed them."

"Oh, okay."

"But, I am curious." He tapped on his scroll, making the same Nevermore from earlier appear. "Do you have any idea why it looked like this?"

"Honestly professor?" She shrugged. "I have no clue."

He shook his head in understanding. "That's okay. Back to our previous conversation… We will provide you a home. But, I wish to send you on a mission tomorrow to see how your performance is. It's nothing too tough, I assure you. But it may be overwhelming. Do you accept?"

She rested her arms behind her head in response, a smile on her face. "Like I said earlier, this is the best option for me right now." An idea hit her. She let down her arms, putting them in her lap and looked at him with an serious expression on her face. "Before that. Can I quickly try something?"

"Go ahead."

She nodded. How much information could she get out of him now?

" **[Analyse]**."

 **?**

 **[?]**

 **Ozpin.**

 **LVL: ?**

 **Exp Remaining: ?**

 **HP: ?**

 **MP: ?**

 **AP: 100%**

 **STR: ?**

 **INT: ?**

 **VIT: ?**

 **WIS: ?**

 **DEX: ?**

 **AGI: ?**

 **LCK: ?**

 **Skill Points: ?**

 **?: ?**

 **?: ?**

...That answered that then.

AP? Did that stand for aura points or something?

"Alright, that's all I needed to do."

For a split second, she could see the amusement on his face. "Good. You can take this." He reached into his pocket and pulled out another scroll, this one looking more brand new compared to his. "Your own personal scroll, with my contact number in there as well, along with directions written to show you where you're staying. Along with this key to open the door." He handed her an antique looking key. "I will contact you with the mission details tomorrow, for now, get used to your new home. And try out the uniform to make sure it fits, there would be suspicion if a 'student' was allowed to wear whatever she wanted."

She chuckled at that. "Yeah, I'll do that." She got from her chair and bowed. "Thank you for your kindness Professor Ozpin."

'Even if it seems suspicious.'

Without another word from the both of them, Casca left.

* * *

As soon as Casca left, Ozpin was visited by a new guest.

"That's a bit strange Ozzy, I didn't think you would accept her so easily."

He looked to his right, his eyes meeting with Record's, who was currently fiddling with his scroll.

"If she has the power to stop Salem, then I could help her do so without causing potential global panic. She had agreed to my request and will be leaving tomorrow."

"Oh?"

Record hummed in thought, ignoring Ozpin's glare. "...You never told me about the virus."

She threw her hands in the air. "I didn't need to! Casca would fill you on the details herself and she did! Why are you suddenly on my case?"

"Because I need to know if this virus won't cause mayhem if it does indeed spread!"

"Like she said. It doesn't spread, not normally anyway. And besides if the virus did spread like your everyday virus, I would just disable the transmission all together!"

"So it can spread?"

"Yes." She pinched her nose in frustration. "But only if someone took a sample of the virus when she's transformed and injected into themselves. So it's a low chance of it happening, so she isn't breaking her restrictions, and a non existent chance of it being mass produced!" She scoffed. "But like I said. If it did spread like a normal virus, I would of just cancelled the transmission outright or gave her a different ability! The Creator would murder me if they found out the virus had spread worldwide, Salem wouldn't even need the grimm to wipe out humanity, they would do it themselves!"

"You mentioned this creator earlier." He acknowledged. "Would you care to explain?"

"The Creator." She corrected sharply. "And no, that stuff is classifed as it has nothing to do with anyone on Remnant, even Salem."

"And Miss Prowle?"

"Ehh… If she asks she's only getting the minor details." She shrugged off his question. "Now…"

She put on her biggest, most honest smile.

"How about some tea, like old times."

"...We only met a few months ago."

"But it sounds more dramatic doesn't it?"

"I don't think dramatic is the word you are looking for."

"Details, details."

* * *

After exiting the elevator, Casca had begun to read the instructions that told her where her private rooms where. Absentmindedly scratching at her plaid red skirt (she equipped the uniform in the elevator), she looked around and continued looking for the room.

When she put on the uniform, she had noticed a few extra details that wasn't on other uniforms. The brown jacket was a more lighter colour, and the usual red ribbon tied around the collar of the white shirt was replaced with a blue ribbon.

Casca wondered if this was to show that she was a 'special student' to the teachers.

She continued to walk through the hallways, keeping her eyes on the scroll and the ground.

'All right. If I make a left turn, my private room should be down the hallway with an out of bounds label on it.' She was excited. She could finally check through her inventory to finally see what those grimm dropped! Maybe decorate her room a little and sort some stuff out. 'So if I go through her- woah!'

"Oooff."

Whoops. She bumped into someone. She should probably learn to keep one eye in the direction she was looking at next time. "S- sorry for-"

A red cape.

"Oh, hey Ruby!"

The girl in question looked at her in surprise, before an expression of joy took over. "Casca, you're okay!" And hugged her with all of her might.

Which, due to her low strength, didn't make her flinch. She just jumped from surprise. She wasn't expecting her to hug someone she doesn't really know. Then again, it is Ruby Rose. "Oh, hey Ruby." Wait, she said that already. "You and your team okay?"

She gave her an affirmative hum. "Yes. I did kind of panic when you suddenly passed out, but thanks to Glynda we made it out!" Ruby let go of her. She gasped in delight when she noticed her uniform. "You're a student too?!"

Casca let out a nervous chuckle. Why was she surprised about that? "Well, kind of? I'm a special student I guess you- you could say." She looked around. "Wait. Is everyone in class now or…" She voiced quietly.

"Classes don't start till tomorrow."

She blinked, mouthing what Ruby had said. "Then where is everyone?! I've been walking through these hallways for nearly half an hour and it's literally a ghost town here!" The only person she even met was Oobleck, and she thought he was teaching.

...Then why did he ask why she wasn't wearing uniform?

"Really?" Ruby wondered. She was wearing her uniform as well. "Then again I think there are quite a few people in Vale right now, probably celebrating their successful initiation."

"A- And you?"

"Me? Oh, I'm just helping my team sort the room out. We're having…" She paused for suspense. "Bunkbeds."

Amazing.

"Huh, that's cool. Guess what I get thu- though?"

"Oh, what is it?"

She smirked. "A private room, all to myself."

Ruby gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. "Whaaaat?"

...Was she remembering things differently? She could've sworn that lessons would start the day after initiation and that they were making bunk beds during that day.

She had Ruby's attention now, she looked like a puppy with the way she was shaking and staring at her with those adorable, silver eyes of hers.

How cute of her to get excited over a private room.

"Wait." Ruby started, coming to a realisation. "You're not rooming with your teammates?"

Oh boy. "Yeah… I don't have any."

Ruby looked both surprised and confused at her confession. "What? But why?"

"Ummm. Like I said earlier, I'm a special student. This is due to circumstances that are… Unique, to say the least." She coughed nervously. "So whilst I am technically a sta- student, I don't have teammates." Nor did she have to attend classes, but she wasn't going to say that outloud.

"Huh." Ruby thankfully let her leave it at that.

Silence…

"So, err…" Casca scratched the back of her head nervously. "Are you going to help your teammates with your bunkbeds or…"

"Oh gosh, I totally forgot! Hold on...".

She adopted a face of pure focus. It took a second for Casca to realise that Ruby was communicating to her team via party voice chat.

Maybe she should keep that party on, maybe change the name if she was going to do so.

Casca watched in amusement as Ruby was nodding to herself and flinching, the latter most likely caused by Weiss.

Ruby expression turned back to normal and turned to leave, but stopped and turned back to her to wave, a smile on her face. "See you later new bestie!"

And she flew off into the hallway in a flurry of rose petals.

...She really must of gotten into Ruby's good books if she was the new bestie already.

And funnily enough, despite the fact that there were dorm rooms next to each other, none of them had an 'out of bounds' label on them, which the label itself looked ready to peel off at the slightest gust of wind.

Which she did peel off.

She wondered if her room was the same size as any of the other dorm rooms, maybe it was smaller, maybe it was special.

So she took out the key.

Slid it in into the keyhole.

Turned it.

 _Click._

Took it out.

Put her hand on the handle.

Turned it.

And opened the door.

 _End Recording._

 **Ehh. A little slow paced, but I think I'm getting the hang of it. Now, responding to reviews!**

 **Frank Horrigan: The eternal mercenary? Wasn't that a book? But sorry if I disappointed you if you wanted that Casca. This is an OC.**

 **mad thought: Yeah, DDS is one of my personal favourites in SMT (I haven't played that many yet), so I thought I would do a crossover featuring that instead, like Nocturne like I originally planned (or even Devil Summoner for that matter). I like general idea of The Gamer, it seemed like a cool idea and even though I haven't played any MMORPG's in a while, I thought I could give it a try. I was kinda hesitant about the OC part, then realised I can work on this better if I did.**

 **If I told you that if RWBY and JNPR would get or not get the Atma virus, it would be spoilers. :)**

 **Other people? Maybe. Buts that all I'm telling anyone regarding that matter.**

 **The debuffs Casca have made me a little hesitant as well. But I thought it would be more interesting to make a story where the main character has a ton of debuffs that she'll have to overcome. It feels weird going into gamer stories and not see one character have a personal trait that could affect them negatively, even if minor. So I decided to do that, and boy did I. The gun weakness was going to be a thing from the beginning tho, cause I'm a heartless monster who likes to make her creations suffer. Nice to know you are enjoying this.**

 **shadow: Thank you! :)**

 **Welp, thats all! I hope you enjoyed the newest chapter. It may take a few days for chap 5 to come out.**


	5. Day Before the Mission

_**Digital RWBY Saga.**_

 _Chapter 5: Day before the mission._

 _Begin Recording_ _123drs000-1_ _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _There appears to be no registered Solar Noise._

 _ **.**_

 _Diary entry 5. Heat in a wetland._

 _As a girl living in England, there are multiple things that suck. Heavy winter rain and the summer heat. Both at the same time? Yeeesh._

 _The rain I can live with, I live on high grounds so flooding isn't too much of an issue._

 _But the heat?_

 _That stuff can be fatal, especially when the houses have no air conditioning and said houses were designed to keep in heat._

 _Every summer is a life or death situation for me, all because of how heat and sun sensitive I am. At least my dad understands that, thus helps me prepare every spring for summer._

 _I love my dad so much._

 _ **.**_

Well… That was the most underwhelming moment of Casca's life.

It looked like any other old dorm room in this damn academy. The size was the same and It still had four beds, still had a big bookshelf and it still had its own mini bathroom.

She expecting the room to look more unique. Why was there even an out of bounds label on it if it looked completely fine?

It made her wonder if Ozpin just got a random dorm room, kicked out whatever team that was supposed to be stationed there, slapped an out of bounds label on it, and called it a day.

"At least the room isn't dusty." Which was good due to her sensitive nose. The window was wide open as well, and judging by how chilly the room felt, it might have been open for a few days. She went over to close it, stopping when she got a view of the outside world.

"Holey moley, that's actually a good view!"

Her window actually had a good view of one half of the school, including bits of Vale in the distance. She could see the RWBY room next to her had it's window open with some wet school clothes drying off on the sil. She could also see some classrooms, some hormone high teenagers around being hormone high teenagers wandering around and chatting…

And a very small Nevermore pest getting shot at by some teachers and quickly getting dispatched.

"All in all, I'd give it a 10/10-"

 _Squick._

"...Did I just step on an insect?"

She lifted up her foot and grimaced, indeed, there was the squashed remains of an insect, more specifically a cockroach on her shoe. Eww.

Maybe that was the reason why the room was out of bounds.

"Okay, downgrade, this room gets a 9/10!"

In all seriousness the room itself was in good condition. The beddings smelt like it was just recently washed with jasmine washing up liquid, there wasn't a speck of dust anywhere and, other than that one cockroach, everything looked to be in good condition. She could try and fix up the room to her more personal tastes.

After scraping the cockroach off her foot with the window frame and kicking its remains off into the ground below, Casca went over to close her door and opened her inventory. She took out the first few items, the travel bag, the plastic book bag and the laptop and put them on her main bed. She went over the newer section of her inventory, whistling when she saw the newer items she had obtained.

She checked the Deathstalker drops first.

 **Ancient Scorpion Shield.**

 **Heavy Armour: Shield.**

 **Level 1.**

 **Requirements: 80 STR.**

 **Rarity: Rare.**

 **This shield was made from the hard armour of an ancient Deathstalker and can supposedly survive being hit with with over 50 tonnes of force. This shield can be powered by the user in various ways.**

'Certainly not equipping that anytime soon. 80 STR required?!'

Even if she had the requirements, she currently had no need for it. She wasn't going to go for a heavy armoured warrior type build at the moment.

 **Large Poison Sac.**

 **Crafting Item.**

 **Rarity: Uncommon.**

 **The glandular sac that came from a Deathstalker and contains highly corrosive venom. Handle with caution.**

'I'll keep that in mind.'

Then she checked the Nevermore.

 **Cloak of the Raven.**

 **Light Armour: Cloak.**

 **Level: 1**

 **Rarity: Ultra Rare.**

 **A black feathered cloak made with the feathers of a powerful Nevermore and enchanted with powerful magics. Legends say a shadow thief wore this armour to steal a mountain of treasure. Wear with the completed set to give a full set bonus: Raven's Mask. Raven's Hood. Raven's Vest. Raven's Guards. Raven's Coat. Raven's Leggings.**

 **+5 INT. +10 AGI. +10 DEX. +5 LCK.**

 **This cloak enables gliding.**

"Holy shit."

Casca couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the stat boost it gave her. This was a rare piece of armour with a really good boost that catered to what she was going for, she couldn't believe her luck! It was light armour as well, it was perfect for her!

It allows her to glide-

And it was part of a seven piece set?

"Oh I am so equipping this!"

A cloak appeared on her back, and Casca was immediately reminded of the Gore Magala Gunner armour from Monster Hunter, except if the cape/cloak was it's own separate thing from the vest. The cloak fastened at her neck, with the neck guard composing of silk covered by black and grey chick feathers and thin bone with dark feathers draping in front of her chest like a loose infinity scarf . The cloak was split into two black and red tinted feather shaped parts that reached down to her mid thighs. If she lifted the cloak with her hands in a certain way, it became a Batman like cloak as a transparent purple field appeared between the feathered parts that morphed into transparent bird wings.

After calming down, Casca began to check through her inventory again. It wasn't like she was lucky enough to get another piece-

...Oh my.

"HOLY SH-ifffff." She had to cover her own mouth to stop herself from screaming from the amount of luck she had.

It was another piece. More specifically the vest.

 **Raven's Vest.**

 **Light Armour: Vest.**

 **Physical Defense: 144**

 **Magical Defense: 223**

 **Level: 1**

 **Rarity: Ultra Rare.**

 **A black feathered vest made from the feathers and bones of a powerful Nevermore and is enchanted with powerful magic. Legend says a shadow thief wore this armour to steal a mountain of treasure. Wear with the completed set to give a full set bonus: Nevermore Mask. Nevermore Hood. Nevermore Cloak. Nevermore Guards. Nevermore Coat. Nevermore Leggings.**

 **+10 VIT. +10 END. +5 LCK.**

 **This vest enables a small chance of physical counter. Increases alchemy success.**

...If this was a dream, don't wake her up.

She immediately equipped that as well.

Her whole school uniform disappeared, and her new armour replaced it. Like the cloak, it looked similar to the GM gunner armour, but with some slight differences. The vest was mainly cloth, silk and some metal. It was mostly black, but had a dark red vertical stripe going down from the centre of her chest before splitting at the bottom of the vest.

Also like the cloak, it had the colouration of Grimm, with the black body, red stripe and some random white splotches in the black.

All in all, the armour looked very well made.

'Feels like it too.'

She should probably get some pants to go with it as well. The equipment took her skirt off and she wasn't keen wandering around half nude in the open.

To her disappointment, there was no more Nevermore related armour in her inventory, but there was a weapon she was interested in.

 **Murder's Spear.**

 **Close Ranged Weapon: Spear.**

 **Physical Strength: 165.**

 **Level: 1**

 **Rarity: Very Rare.**

 **A spear that belonged to the Blessed Nevermore, {Murder of the Night}. It is a spear that is said to have pierce the heart of a bird made from iron and platinum.**

 **Critical hits mean that it can automatically pierce armour that has less defence than the weapons attack damage.**

Well, it was a good thing she had a basic knowledge in spear like weapons, now wasn't it?

Still… She was very lucky that she got two ultra rare items of the same armour set. It was new that something great happened to her on the first try. It usually took over a hundred, or even a thousands tries to get a rare item she wanted. And after all that trying and succeeding, she would die shortly afterwards, 5 hours of grinding wasted all because she couldn't find a save point in time.

She was getting SMT: Nocturne/Lucifer's Call flashbacks already. Why did she think playing that game on hard mode the first time playing blind was a good idea? Thank Gods for that guide.

After equipping the spear, which consisted of a black handle and a large bone and metal spear head with a red gem inside, with a ribbon with a pair of feathers connecting the two parts together. She put it on the bookshelf and looked around the room.

" **[Status]**."

 **The Gamer**

 **[Human]**

 **Casca Prowle.**

 **LVL: 16**

 **Exp Remaining: 993**

 **HP: 234/234**

 **MP: 444/444**

 **STR: 8**

 **INT: 26+5+** _ **5**_ **= 36**

 **VIT: 8+** _ **10**_ **= 18**

 **END: 8+** _ **10**_ **= 18**

 **WIS: 10**

 **DEX: 7+** _ **10**_ **= 17**

 **AGI: 8+** _ **10**_ **= 18**

 **LCK: 5+** _ **5+**_ _ **5**_ **= 15**

 **Skill Points: 65**

 **Macca: 5000**

 **Mantra: Devourer.**

 **Atma Points: 22/100**

 **Atma Avatar: Lilith.**

 **Class: Asura.**

 **Resistant: ELECTRIC. DEATH.**

 **Weak: GUN. EXPEL. FIRE.**

 **Void: POISON.**

 **Move set:**

 **Zio: 3 MP**

 **Void Elec: 3 MP**

She smiled. It looked like she had her endurance stat now thanks to Record. It also seemed like her points were at a decent level aside from her WIS stat, and with INT being the highest. Now she just had to fix up her room a bit and she should be done for today!

Casca stretched her arms and cracked her knuckles. "Let's put some stuff down, shall we?"

* * *

 **Loading… Loading…**

Casca spent around ten or so minutes checking her room and fixing it up to her personal tastes. There were no more cockroaches or any other nasty insects wandering around her room, and there was nothing rotting as well. Maybe the reason it was out of bounds was because of a small cockroach invasion someone had and got the cleaners to purge the room of all but one cockroach.

It was around five minutes after sitting on the windowsill and cleaning some smudges off the windows when she got curious of the laptop that was in the plastic bag she had (which now hung from the bathroom door handle), so she decided to take a quick break and crashed onto a bed and took out the laptop.

The laptop itself looked relatively normal, aside from her atma mark that was also present on the cover, it looked like your everyday, cheap working laptop.

And then she turned it on.

 **Loading...**

 **Welcome Casca!**

 **This is your portable Karma Terminal and Vendor. You can use macca to buy items and Mantra here, you can also access the 'vault' option. For more info, click the info button at the bottom of the screen.**

 **Buy/Sell Items and Ammo.**

 **Buy Mantra.**

 **Vault.**

 **Info.**

Casca raised her brows in surprise. This was new.

So she could get Mantra AND buy items, all with her macca, all on her laptop?

That was pretty useful, she could just probably buy healing items and use them mid battle just to piss off the opponents.

So Casca decided to have a quick look at her options. She clicked on the 'Mantra' option of the list and waited for it to load.

The layout of the screen was basically the same layout as the Mantra screen from DDS 1, with Devour, Shura, Fire Spirit, Ice Spirit, Bolt Spirit, Dragon, Earth Spirit and Protection. And since she had already mastered Bolt Spirit she access to the second node of electric skills, Bolt Lord.

And since she had already mastered Bolt Spirit, she already had access to the skills Zio and Void Elec. The one she was currently using was Devourer, which had the hunt skill Devour and the physical skill Hell Thrust. She decided that after she mastered it, she was going to go for Protection, which had the healing skills Dia and Patra (no analyse surprisingly). She may go for the other elementals afterwards and see what happens.

But that did all depend on how much Atma Points she could obtain within fights, and how effective Devour even was. Besides, she still had to master her current mantra before anything else.

So after deciding to have a more detailed check later, she went into the Vendor instead.

There currently wasn't too much available. There were Rations (restores 50 HP, 100 macca), Revival Beads (revives ally with 50% HP and 25% MP, 500 macca), Dis-Poison (cures poison, one ally, 200 macca), Dis-Stun (cures stun, one ally, 100 macca), Dis-Ache (cures stomach ache, one ally, 150 macca) and a Panacea (cure panic/charm/sleep, one ally, 150 macca). There was nothing else.

She decided to leave that for later when she had an idea on what was happening on the mission tomorrow.

Casca was about to see what the options were about when a knock on her door, brought her attention.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Ruby. And I brought the whole team to see how you were doing!"

How nice of her.

"Alright, just give me a minute."

She closed her laptop and put it to the side and put her uniform back and on, deciding if she looked decent enough, she opened the door.

She was immediately greeted with a Ruby hug, taking her off guard once again. Casca was half tempted to push Ruby off, but Yang did the job for her.

"Easy there little sis." Yang held her up by the hood and put her down. She turned towards Casca with a somewhat apologetic look on her face. It seemed like the whole team were wearing their uniform as well. "Sorry if my little sis has been bugging you at all. We wanted to thank you for helping us yesterday."

"But Yang~ I haven't been bugging her!" Ruby huffed.

"Ruby-"

"Guys, don't wot- worry, it's fine." Casca insisted, cutting off Weiss, who was currently filing her nails. "I don't mind the company that much, but I do mind the out of nowhere hugs. It was my pleasure to help by the way. Come in and sit down if you want. How are JNPR?"

"Oh, sorry." Ruby looked at her curiously. Team RWBY came inside and sat down on the beds, avoiding the one with her stuff on. Casca closed the door and remained standing. "Jaune and everyone else is in Vale right now for food and supplies, so they won't be here for a few hours. Do you not like hugs?"

Casca was about to answer, but Blake beat her to the punch. "Ruby, I know you care about Casca because she helped us. But she is still a stranger to us as much as we're strangers to her." She had a faint smile. "I'm quite sure she's uncomfortable with someone she doesn't know hug her without permission."

Casca gave Blake a thankful look. "Thank you, Blake." She turned to Ruby. "But, to answer your question. Yes, I do actually like hugs."

"Casca Prowle."

Weiss's voice made everyone turn to her. She had finished filing her nails and stood up , putting her hands on her waist and stood with a stance that bled authority. It would of been slightly threatening to her if Weiss wasn't 5'3 and Casca 6'1.

Yes, she was a rather tall girl.

But it was threatening knowing that Weiss could quite easily take her down with just a few moves. She was, what, a little over twice her level and more skilled than Casca was?

She almost hesitated to talk. "...May I help you, Miss Schnee?"

She wasn't going to call her by her first name, not until they were on more friendly terms at least. It looked like Weiss was the most suspicious of her out of all of team RWBY, maybe even JNPR.

Casca mentally rolled her eyes, she couldn't wait for the inevitable character development she was going to get to become a better person. It was odd how she the most character development of the main characters besides Jaune.

Weiss scowled, walking over to her with her eyes narrowed and pointed her finger right into her face. "What is your relationship with the headmaster?"

...Alright. That was a little unexpected, she had to admit.

The shorter girl continued before anyone could respond. "I saw you go to his office and overheard you talking to the teacher. You have a different uniform to us as well. Are you some type of 'special' student?"

'Wait. Was she stalking me?!' She definitely would of heard the footsteps of someone, especially if there was literally no one else around. 'There was no way she was that suspicious of her!

"Weiss!" Ruby whined. "Why are you so rude to her?"

"Because, you dunce, I find her very suspicious of her actions and previous uniform." Her eyes narrowed. "It's strange isn't it? This girl happened to be in Emerald Forest as an initiate, but I never saw her in the line up at all! I never even saw her when we were sleeping in the ballroom, I would of recognised her with that attire and that tramp stamp!"

'She's really perspective for some reason. Was it like that in the show?'

She frowned.

'...And tramp stamp? I'm surprised she didn't come to the conclusion that this was a dust tattoo for combat. Maybe those are coloured…?'

Now Casca really wished that she rewatched the first three volumes and the WoR videos.

"Yeah, but Weiss. If she did happen to get her hands on some fake transcripts, Professor Ozpin would of found that out and kicked her out." Yang added to Casca's defense. It seemed like Yang thought she was trustworthy enough.

Apparently Blake had the same idea, surprisingly. "And she wouldn't have a uniform, even if it is a somewhat different version."

"But how does she know our names?"

"The party roster is still on, Weiss." Ruby quietly responded, she seemed rather withdrawn from the argument. Ruby gave Casca an apologetic look, poor girl wanted to know her and her teammates better with some talk, but it seemed like it had backfired due to Casca's presence. "It has both Casca's, Team RWBY's and JNPR's names on there."

"But why is Professor Ozpin letting her in?!"

At this point, Casca was already mentally exhausted from the conversation turned argument. She really wanted to make it end already.

'Quick, think of a response that makes sense!'

"Don't worry, Ozpin just happens to be my uncle!"

'Did I just say that? Did I just say that outloud in front of people?'

That got their attention real fast. They all had an expression of surprise and shock on their faces. Casca couldn't blame them!

"Wait…" It seemed like Blake processed this the fastest out of the group. "Professor Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon Academy is-"

"YOUR UNCLE?!"

Weiss looked mortified at this revelation.

...But was it seriously that unbelievable that he had living relatives? Sure, nothing like that was mentioned in the show (before volume 3's ending), but he may still have relatives. Then again Ozpin is involved with a lot of stuff so he might not have any living relatives left, some were probably killed by Grimm when he got involved with Salem… That was a depressing thought, moving on!

"Uh… Yeah?" Casca continued to pull out as much believable bullshit as he could. It was working so far. "I was invited by Uncle to come to Beacon for some special teamwork based projects that I'm doing to practise working on my semblance, which is the party roster one. It works, but I have to work on it due to my, ah, defective aura."

"You're aura is defective?" Ruby asked curiously. "Was that what you meant when you said 'unique circumstances' earlier?"

"Yeah, it works somewhat? But not completely, I can still get wounds from attacks and such. It's a pain, but I'm working on it." Casca didn't really have aura at all, she wasn't even sure she could have one, but the Gamer's body was the closest thing she could get.

She continued. "I was supposed to help the first team that I came across after everyone was launched, but I was ambushed by some White Fang members and-"

"There were White Fang members in-"

Casca growled and immediately covered Weiss's mouth with her hand before her outburst. Everyone looked just about surprised as she did though, especially Blake. "Yes!" She hissed. "Stop interrupting and please let me finish." She removed her hand and wiped it on the bed frame. "Yes, I was attacked by White Fang members in Emerald Forest. But they weren't too much of a problem because they were killed by a King Taijitu. Then I got distracted by that strange Nevermore!" She paused in thought. "Do any of you know what was up with that Nevermore?"

The girls all looked at each other, seeing if any of them know the answer. None of them responded.

"...Alright." Casca didn't expect them to know, but it was a good idea to ask anyway. "I told uncle about the Nevermore and I plan on giving him a list of details of what features the Nevermore had compared to the regular Grimm. But…" She stood up and headed to the bathroom. "That's for another time. I want to relax for a bit. I'll be right back, just ned- need to wash my face for a sec."

"O-Okay!"

"Wait!"

Weiss's cry made her pause, mentally sigh, and turned towards her.

Only to be confused of the sight of her bowing.

"Miss Schnee?"

"I apologise for the disrespect I said towards to you earlier." Weiss apologised, still bowed. "If I had known that you were the headmaster's niece, I would have given you my respect and praise for being-"

Casca hushed her, she wasn't expecting a heel turn from Weiss early on. "It's fine, it's fine. I need my niece status to be kept a secret though. I don't want anyone getting ideas and getting on my good side because of it."

"Of course!" Weiss chirped a bit forcibly. "You're secret is safe with us, especially me."

"Thank you Miss Schnee. Oh, and if any of you are still having doubts about what I've said, ask Ozpin yourself, he'll confirm everything that I've said."

Without another word, she entered the bathroom-

And collapsed onto the ground.

'Too much social interaction, urrrrrggghhh.' Social meetings and events always tired her out, she was like a battery being rapidly drained from the cold and from too much use. Large crowds and arguments drained her the fastest out of everything.

She walked over to the sink and turned on the cold tap, taking a washing cloth from the side of the bath she dunked the towel in the sink and let it soak.

While it was soaking she brought out her scroll and began to text Ozpin. She could hear the muffled voices of Team RWBY talking in her room, and judging from the tones she can make out, it sounded like a small argument.

 **Casca: Hey, professor. Do you mind me asking you of some things?**

A few seconds later, she already got a response.

 **Ozpin: That depends on what you are asking.**

She turned off the tap.

 **Casca: Alright, first one. I may have told Team RWBY that you are my uncle.**

 **Ozpin: And what, may I ask, compelled you to do that?**

Casca could sense the amusement from Ozpin through her scroll.

 **Casca: Weiss was questioning me and I panicked. I lied to Team RWBY and told them you are my uncle. Do you mind helping me keep that lie for a bit?**

 **Ozpin: If it helps to keep your presence unsuspicious, then I will. I will have to tell the teachers here that I have a niece then.**

Casca snorted at that as she wiped her face with the cold cloth.

 **Casca: Alright second thing. Is it possible for you to get me something that blocks large amounts of noise for my ears?**

 **Ozpin: Like noise blocking headphones?**

 **Casca: Y.**

 **Ozpin: Do you have heightened sensory issues?**

 **Casca: Asperger's.**

When he didn't respond, Casca continued to clean her face with the wet cloth, focusing mostly on the nose. When she finished, Ozpin had responded ten seconds later.

 **Ozpin: We should have some noise blockers like that at school for the students that may need them. If you wish, you can get yours tomorrow.**

 **Casca: Thank you. And for tomorrow, am I fighting people or Grimm?**

 **Ozpin: A small bandit group. I'll give you the rest of the details for tomorrow.**

Ah… Then she should be able to try out Lilith again, supposing that they aren't armed to the teeth with guns. Leveling up the virus was going to be difficult if they all had guns.

Why was she weak to gun? Just… Why?!

 **Casca: Thank you Ozpin. Sorry if I am bothering you at all.**

 **Ozpin: There is no need to apologize. Glynda will pick you up when school starts a 9.00 am tomorrow and will give you the rest of the mission briefing. Is that all you needed to ask?**

 **Casca: Yes, I do believe so. Thank you for helping me.**

She threw her scroll back into her inventory as she opened the door to see the sight of Ruby examining and looking at her spear in wonder, and everyone else hissing at her to put it down before Casca came back.

"Ruby! Don't touch her things, you are acting like a hooligan!"

"But it looks so old!"

"Ahem."

"Oh!" The red caped girl hurriedly put the spear back on the bookshelf and stood up stiffly. Everyone had continued like nothing happened, but just as stiffly. "Hi, Casca… I wasn't doing anything suspicious-"

"You dunce..."

Casca couldn't help but roll her eyes, walking over to the shelf. "Like my weapon?" She questioned and picked it up from the shelf, handing it to Ruby, who looked at it in surprise before she took it and examined it closely. "Guess that's a yes."

"Sorry." Yang apologised. "Ruby is a bit of a weapons nerd."

"Does it have a trigger?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Nope. It's just a regular old spear. No guns attached." She explained, taking a seat on her bed. "I already have a gun to use separately, just in case I somehow lose one during a fight, I can just use the other weapon."

"So you're like Jaune?"

...Wait, Jaune had a gun? "How so?"

"You have an appreciation for the classics." She explained. Casca felt dumb for not realising that. "He has a regular sword and a collapsible shield. Did you make it?"

"Sounds cool. I mean, as long as the weapon does the job, I don't care if it can transform into a gun." She paused in thought. "Well… If you can use the weapons anyway. Besides, its less complex for me to get and I don't have to worry about the weapon getting jammed mid battle. And I actually got that weapon from my great, great grandmother." She lied. "She had fought in the great war, so it's technically a well kept family heirloom."

"...So like Jaune?" Ruby repeated to Yang, who just shrugged.

"That does make sense." Blake added. "Sometimes during fights, weapons like Ruby's Crescent Rose can get jammed from lack of maintenance, a stray stone falling inside mid transformation and sometimes bad luck."

"With that giant sniper scythe I can see that happening easily… But it looks very well made, so it shouldn't happen too much."

Thats got to be shitty luck if that happened in the middle of the fight and you had no other way to fight. It's always good to keep an extra weapon of sorts on you if that ever happened. She learned that much from personal experience.

"But with Ember Celica, I don't have to worry too much about that." Yang smiled punching the space in front of her.

"Yeah. You have shotgun gauntlets don't you? You must have a mean punch."

"You got it. I can take enemies head on in a fight, just how I like it. Especially with my semblance."

"Remind me not to piss you off then."

"I have my Myrtenaster, which is my multi action dust rapier and the most elegant weapon on this team." Weiss said smugly, crossing her arms over her chest. "It has a six slot barrel to store and use dust in and is very useful in combat and support."

Ruby nodded at that. "It helped us against that Nevermore, she used glyphs on the wall for me to run up and I was able to slice its head off!"

"And the ice bullets." Weiss added.

"A rapier? I've seen you fight, and you were very elegant in that fight Miss Schnee. It was very dance like yet very brutal." Casca complimented. She did see her pierce the skull of an Ursa of all things quite easily.

The complement boosted her ego, as suspected. "Naturally."

"And Blake? What's yours?"

"Gambol Shroud." Blake answered simply. "It's what one would call a 'variant ballistic chain scythe.' I can shoot it like a gun, slice like a blade, and use it as a short ranged boomerang or sorts."

Casca knew most of this. But the weapons always interested her regardless. At least there wasn't an argument anymore, even if she still felt mentally exhausted.

'Eh… A few more minutes of conversation wouldn't hurt.'

* * *

An hour had passed and Casca immediately regretted ever thinking such a thing. Everyone had started to talk about whatever they were talking about, ranging from weapons, how their time at Beacon has been and if there's anyone at home waiting for them. Thankfully no one else bothered her and left her alone to herself.

Casca was checking out her laptop again. She had found out that the vault option was just a giant bank for her money and items. Apparently, item space was a thing, but she had up to 50 spaces at the moment when she did a proper count. The travel bag Record had given her was also supposed to help with item space when's she's low.

She also began to recheck her skills, more specifically her Atma Virus. Apparently Record added some extra data to it as well as fixing it up to make it more understandable to her.

 **[Atma Virus].**

 **Level 3.**

 **Affliction (Incurable).**

 **A virus made from data from the Black Sun, humans who have this virus gain an atma brand and the ability to transform into a demon avatar; character designated Lilith.**

 **When transformed all base stats rise by 20%. [Predator Demon] ability will be gained. At high enough level can obtain demon specific skill.**

 **If multiple bodies of human, Grimm or demon flesh is not consumed in a month, the character shall be transformed into their demon avatar permanently. In this frenzy state, the character will gain a frenzy check and will receive a 100% boost to their stats. Unless the frenzy state has not progressed past 24 hours, this state can be cured with the skill [Song of Grace]. If state has progressed past 24 hours, the only cure is death.**

 **When there is a high Solar Noise, there is a chance when transforming that the user will enter Berserk Mode. Berserk Mode gives the user an 100% attack increase and critical rate. However defence and accuracy will be deduced by 50%. EXP and AP will be tripled with each successful hunt and kill while in this form.**

 **This characters Atma is designated Snake Tongues.**

 **Cannot transfer skills between human and demon avatar at this version of the Atma Virus. Rank it up to be able to use skills in both forms.**

 **Demon skill usage levels up the virus, along with the amount of time spent as a demon.**

 **Max demon skills set at current level: 4.**

 **Hunger: Somewhat hungry.**

 **([Analyse] is compatible with this ability)**

Now she can make out some of this information better. She could see what levels up the virus as well as the current skills she could currently set, along with a more detailed explanation of the frenzy state and actual details of Berserk Mode which was previously absent. She had no way of knowing what level Solar Noise there was, or if there even was any due to the lack of a Black Sun.

But now she had a hunger metre to help her gauge when to eat and when not to eat. It also had multiple levels:

 **-Stuffed**

 **-Full.**

 **-Neutral.**

 **-Somewhat hungry.**

 **-Hungry.**

 **-Very hungry.**

 **-Starving.**

 **-Frenzied.**

So the whole thing was a god send to her.

She also found out that she could rename her human skills, so she tried out renaming her **[Concentrated Shot]** into something that was less of a mouthful until she could think of a better name.

 **[Megido Shot]**

 **Gun Skill.**

 **Almighty.**

 **Level: 3.**

 **MP: 10**

 **A skill that infuses a bullet with concentrated mana that deals extra damage. High chance of critical. Can only be used with a gun equipped.**

The skill dealt almighty damage apparently, so might as well name it after the weakest almighty spell, megido.

The tutorial book was a thing that existed. Though it was mostly useless from what the first few pages she skimmed through so far.

"Casca?"

"Hmmm?" Casca looked up from her laptop screen and saw Ruby and her team leaving. "You going?"

"Yep! We still have to make the bunk beds. See you tomorrow?"

"I'm not going to be here tomorrow because uncle wants me. See you whenever?"

"Yeah! We'll bring JNPR as well!"

Everyone said their goodbyes and promptly left, Weiss even bowed to her in respect, most likely to get on her good side now that she said she was Ozpin's niece.

She immediately felt exhausted. That was way too much for her in one day.

She looked at the clock above the door. 3.46.

...She was going to sleep for a bit, then properly get ready later and practise with her spear.

She went to close and lock her door, doing the same with the open window and closing the curtain. After removing her uniform, she dived into her bed and curled the blanket around her until she resembled a blanket caterpillar.

 _Bip!_

 **Quest Alert!**

 **{Starting Out Part 1} has been completed!**

 **Reward: 150 EXP.**

 **Quest Alert!**

 **{Starting Out Part 2}**

 **You have arrived at Beacon and are an official student. Congrats! Now Ozpin wishes to test your abilities tomorrow so he can help you get stronger to beat Salem. Do the job right and make uncle proud!**

 **Quest Reward: 150 EXP. 10 reputation points to Ozpin's Faction. Earn new title.**

'...You came a little late didn't you?' Part 1 of that quest was technically done hours ago, now she was getting another one?

Reputation points… Ozpin's Faction... New title…

She yawned, she could check this out later when she didn't feel so tired. She headbutted the close button.

Closing her eyes, she immediately went to sleep.

Tomorrow was a big day for her.

 _End Recording._

 _"Hello again Record. I did not expect to see you again so soon."_

 _"Yeah, I know I said I'm supposed to be going soon, but I'm now officially on vacation for the next 48 hours, so I'm making the most of it sweet heart."_

 _"How is the Newlifer?"_

 _"Not even going to ask how I am... Yes, they are doing fine so far. Why are you asking? You want her in your fold?"_

 _"Perhaps. Tell me. Am I allowed to give them power?"_

 _"...Yes. What are you planning?"_

 _"Nothing that has me breaking any rules, that I can assure you."_

 _"I know Salem, but what are you planning?"_

 _"I plan on giving them a taste of my own power, that is all."_

 _"A taste of- Ohhhh... Yeah, that's allowed, though with a small cost. Any particular reason?"_

 _"I am sure that you can guess why. You said it yourself."_

 _"I'm surprised. Again, any particular reason why though?"_

 _"Because. The Newlifer is either destined to beat me, lose, or be my equal."_

 _"You really want the latter? I'm... Impressed that you want that. Why do you think she would accept that?"_

 _"Because of the remains of her records."_

 _"...I left it here didn't I?"_

 _"Yes, rather sloppy, if I say so myself. I expected better from you."_

 _"...Sue me. Besides, there's barely anything left on that record other than the cause of death. How would you know from that?"_

 _"Judging from what you told me, your voiced recording, and the remains of her records, I have a clear idea on what she was like before she arrived here."_

 _"Geez Sally, you'd make a better Recorder than I ever could, you know that right?"_

 _"Of course, it's mostly speculation. But it seems the most plausible."_

 _"And if she doesn't accept?"_

 _"Then she will either live on destroying the Grimm, or die with every other human on this planet. And..."_

 _"And?"_

 _"... It is nothing. A thought just came to me."_

 _"...If you say so."_

 _"Before you leave... Can you care to explain why the Grimm are becoming Blessed?"_

 _"...I can't. It'll be fixed eventually, so I have no need to tell you why."_

 _"...Oh Record. You know what will happen if The Creator finds out about this-"_

 _"Zip it Cortana."_

 _"...Who?"_

* * *

 **Holy macaroni on an ice cream pizza, this chapter difficult for me to write! I think the only reason I was able to finish this was due to listening to the Berserk OST, makes me excited to punch Griffith in the face.**

 **I had to remember the personalities of the characters, how they would react, and how to write everything down to the best of my current ability. I haven't been able to watch RWBY because my video player isn't working at the moment, so I apologise if anyone was out of character or if something was off.**

 **A few things to mention. I noticed while re-reading earlier chapters that there were some writing inconsistencies and mistakes either cause by auto correct or by my own error and lack of research (I was not aware that students used their scrolls to access their dorm rooms, I just thought they used keys).**

 **One of these includes and important fact regard a stat buff of the Grimm. Whoops! I have no idea how the hell I missed that.**

 **The official RWBY wiki has been a blessing in this regard, but like I said my video player isn't working properly so I currently have no way of re watching the series until my brother gets the vol 1-3 and 4 DVD's. So I will first finish up to chapter 10, go on a small hiatus to relax and fix up the earlier chapters, then continue. So... Warning you guys now.**

 **But I was able to watch the Vol 5 trailer (and the new Blazblue trailer, the one thing I have truly learn't is that Yu Narukami will never die). That thing was hype (and really nicely animated, brings a tear to my eye when I see how far the series has come).**

 **If people are confused about the Mantra system I recommend looking it up to get a better idea on what the hell Casca is mumbling about. It's the DDS 1 version of the grid, not the 2nd.**

 **What else? Today is a double update, because this chapter's execution bugged me so much I decided to do another one.**

 **I might change the title of this fic. If you think so, you have any suggestions on what to call it?**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter regardless.**


	6. Mission Start! Bandits at Mountain Glenn

_**Digital RWBY Saga.**_

 _Chapter 6: Mission Start! Bandits in Glenn._

 _Begin Recording_ _123drs000-1_ _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _There appears to be no registered Solar Noise._

 _ **.**_

 _Diary entry 50. Recovering from the incident._

 _It's been five days since the incident at the main base Alpha. Everyone has died, dying or were taken by angels._

 _I took what supplies I could from the ruins, some rations, drinks, some ammo and a rusty pipe since my gun isn't working for some reason._

 _I have to be careful when I'm travelling through the blacklands, that place was is infested with those damn angels, there was even an archangel leading them._

 _My head has been aching lately, some of my recent memories are disappearing._

 _I am worried._

 _ **.**_

"Miss Prowle? It appears that you're tired from the walking we have done, do you need to rest?"

Casca panted but smiled, her bare feet were aching on the concrete they were walking on. Thankfully the sky was grey with no sunlight coming through, meaning her feet were no longer burning up and dealing minor damage. Poor Professor Oobleck was worried about her, but he seemed to be doing better than she was. "Yeah. Don't worry, I'll get into action soon when we fight the bandits later."

"Very well!"

A few hours ago, Casca was sent on a bullhead with Oobleck, who was an teacher assistant at Beacon and a very powerful huntsmen. His weapon was his coffee thermos, which was incidentally also a flamethrower.

They were heading to where the mission would be taking place, which was Mountain Glenn of all places. But on the way there, there were some technical difficulties that caused the flying vehicle to explode when they were nearly at their location.

But both Casca and Oobleck knew that something was up with the machine just before they crashed.

She adjusted the noise blockers on her ears as she remembered the events that happened not too long ago.

* * *

" _Here is your mission. Head to Mountain Glenn and clear out the bandit tribe that has taken up residence there. They have been a pest to the nearby villages and the trading route, it's even been affecting the city's own trade and marketing. And with Grimm in the area, proper examination has been difficult."_

 _Casca watched the hologram intently, which showed the kingdom of Vale and the location of Mountain Glenn, which was circled._

 _Ozpin took a sip from his mug before continuing. "This is a mission that is usually reserved for fully fledged hunters, or even higher year students. But I believe in your abilities and I wish to grade them to see how to improve your combat skills."_

 _Casca put up her hand._

" _Yes?"_

" _Quick question, if I'm going alone, how am I going to be graded?"_

" _Simple. You won't be going alone." He dispelled the hologram. "I will be sending one of the staff members to grade and assist you in case something comes up, like the Nevermore incident from the other day."_

" _The Blessed Grimm from the other day?"_

" _The Nevermore case wasn't the first. There have been multiple cases of these, 'Blessed Grimm', as you called them. While the numbers are small, the fact is that they are causing collateral damage in Vale. A few weeks before you arrived, we had a Beowolf pack being led by a Blessed Alpha getting through Vale's defences and causing nearly a dozen of casualties and even more injuries. It took a lot of qualified huntsmen to take them down."_

" _That's...Worrying."_

' _Why didn't Ozpin mention this yesterday?'_

" _Indeed. And we have no idea what is causing these Blessed Grimm to appear."_

' _What is going on in the Life Spiral if Record can't go ahead and fix it?'_

" _Anything else?"_

" _No. Not really. Go to the main avenue and you will see the bullhead you will be flying on along with the staff member sent to help you. Also…"_

 _He picked up and handed her a pair of what looked like earmuffs, but was composed of white circular metal plates with a volume button on them. "These are special noise nullifiers for people with sound sensitivity. Their like earmuffs, but you can control the sound frequency and noise that comes through. Be careful with them, they are rather expensive."_

* * *

" _I don't know… I guess I didn't see you as much as a huntsmen and more of a teacher!"_

" _I admit, I fancy myself as more of an intellectual and a teacher, but I assure you, that as a huntsmen I have had my fair share of tussles."_

" _Huh. That's pretty cool professor."_

" _I appreciate the compliment, and it's doctor."_

" _Sorry. You're a history teacher as well aren't you?"_

" _That is correct, and given my dabblings in the field of archeological surveys, our dear headmaster saw it fit to assign me to this particular, assignment."_

" _Cool…"_

 _It was awkwardly quiet on the bullhead, as the pilot continued to drive both Casca and Oobleck, who was now in his safari getup both stayed quiet. Earlier he had enlightened her about the history of Mountain Glenn when she had asked about it's history. The lesson was actually pretty fun, if a little fast, but it kept her occupied for most of the trip._

 _But it was still very awkward for Casca the most. He made one heck of a first impression of her yesterday._

 _When Ozpin announced that Oobleck was going to help her with this mission, Casca didn't know whether to be glad or afraid of the assistant choice. Sure, Oobleck was a powerful huntsmen, but it felt like if she didn't know or say something right he was going to go on about something and not take a single breath for 20 seconds._

 _Suddenly she felt like she missed the hell she was so used to on Earth._

 _But then remembered that this was much better._

 _Especially with the only thing that her analyse would tell her._

 **Coffee High Historian of Beacon**

 **[Human]**

 **Bartholomew Oobleck.**

 **LVL: 81**

 **Exp Remaining: ?**

 **HP: ?**

 **MP: ?**

 **AP: 100%**

 **STR: ?**

 **INT: ?**

 **VIT: ?**

 **WIS: ?**

 **DEX: ?**

 **AGI: ?**

 **LCK: ?**

 **Skill Points: ?**

 **?: ?**

 **?: ?**

She was going to be fine.

 _The mission that Ozpin was simple enough, it was a kill mission, no need for captures unless they hold valuable information about something._

 _But the tribe leader, Lightning Fist, was to be killed regardless._

 _Casca was surprised that the base was in Mountain Glenn. If her memory was correct, Mountain Glenn was supposed to be the first proper expansion in Vale but was quickly overrun and destroyed by Grimm. It even had an extensive underground subway system, which quickly became Remnant's largest tomb._

 _And Casca remembered the days when RWBY used to be a kids show._

 _Then she remembered that something was off about this._

 _The White Fang had made Mountain Glenn their main hideout for a while if her memory was correct. They were supposed to plan an attack on Vale using the Grimm and the underground subway system. Why were the bandits there and not them? Did they move in prior to volume 2?_

 _There was also one thing that Ozpin told her, something that partially irritated her, as he did not keep the promise._

' _I told Oobleck about the virus.'_

 _Sure it was to help her strengthen the virus's abilities, as committing what was technically cannibalism was going to get her shot or detained if people found out. And devouring was easier to do in demon form. But still…_

 _She adjusted her clothes, she was wearing the Raven pieces she gotten yesterday, along with a pair of simple jeans she had found in one of her drawers. She was still barefoot, as she didn't find a suitable pair of shoes, but she didn't mind at all._

 _The sound of the bullhead going silent immediately got their attention._

" _What's going on?"_

 _The stern and loud question from Oobleck got the pilot's attention._

" _I- I don't know! The engine's-"_

" _ **HeheheHEHEeeeeeee~"**_

 _A deep giggle echoed throughout the bullhead, and Casca noticed that the ship was slowly turning a bright red and yellow._

 _And hotter._

" _Doctor- The ship is burning up!"_

 _That was all Oobleck needed to hear as sparkes started to come off of the metal, which was also suddenly bending and twisting inwards._

 _The pilot was also suddenly set ablaze before quickly turning into dust before he even reacted._

" _What-"_

 _He had immediately kicked off the door of the bullhead and threw Casca outside. The ship above them was crushing into itself before it exploded into a fury of flames and molten metal._

 _...And the faint signs of a red glyph disappearing into nothing._

* * *

None of them were hurt by the fall, as Casca had her cloak to glide her down and assisted Oobleck on the way down. It took them an hour of walking to get to Mountain Glenn and thirty minutes of putting out the forest fire the explosion caused, and surprisingly, there was no Grimm around at all. Even when they arrived there was still no Grimm.

The place was desolate and grey. The buildings were all worn and ruined, whatever little plant life that had existed was starting to take over the place, and there was even the chewed up remains of a human skeleton near.

It was very bleak.

And Casca could smell something heavy and thick in the air, like rotting eggs mixed in with a disemboweled body left to hang in the open in the blazing sun for over a week.

It made her gag, even if she was familiar to the smell.

But there was still no Grimm.

"Strange…" Oobleck muttered, taking a sip from his thermos. His speech was also slower so she could actually comprehend what he was saying. "Usually you would see Grimm in this area if there were a group that hold negative intent, but it appears that it isn't the case-"

He suddenly cut himself off, making Casca look at him in confusion. She didn't say anything though, and looked in the direction he was looking.

It was two people, both wearing leather or hide armour with a lightning bolt symbol on the back. They had short ranged weapons in their hands such as a stave and a cleaver.

They were also the members of the bandit tribe they were hunting.

Casca and Oobleck both hid behind a piece of fallen building, with Casca poking her head out to see the bandits. She looked at the brown haired one. " **[Analyse].** "

 **Lightning Fist Grunt**

 **[Human]**

 **Johnny Blaine.**

 **LVL: 11**

 **Exp Remaining: 467**

 **HP: 188/188**

 **MP: 128/128**

 **AP: 100%**

 **STR: 52**

 **INT: 21**

 **VIT: 31**

 **END: 10**

 **WIS: 9**

 **DEX: 15**

 **AGI: 12**

 **LCK: 4**

 **Skill Points: 2**

She then analysed the black haired one.

 **Lightning Fist Grunt**

 **[Faunus- Bat Ears]**

 **Eren Perry.**

 **LVL: 9**

 **Exp Remaining:**

 **HP: 100/100**

 **MP: 192/192**

 **AP: 100%**

 **STR: 21**

 **INT: 34**

 **VIT: 10**

 **END: 13**

 **WIS: 10**

 **DEX: 20**

 **AGI: 34**

 **LCK: 5**

 **Skill Points: 1**

She dropped down and looked at Oobleck. "Grunts." She whispered. "Not that strong, but they both have aura. How do you want to do this?"

"We get their attention and pull them away so they don't alert the whole tribe." Oobleck answered. "I wish to gage how you are in combat, but I also wish to see your demon."

Wait. Really? "What?"

"I SAID I ALSO WANT TO SEE YOUR DEMON!"

His sudden yelling made her jump, but also got the attention of the two grunts.

"Who's there?!"

The coffee high proffesor grinned, making Casca pout. "Fret not my girl, if anything does go wrong I will help assist you. While you are still technically a huntress in training you are expected to do well in your missions as a huntress in training." He nudged her towards the open. "So do your job well and take them down."

She took in a deep breathe. 'Welp. Here goes nothing.' And walked into the open with her hands in the air in a surrender gesture.

"Hello, please don't hurt me!"

The two grunts stared at her in surprise. They were quite clearly not expecting a girl to come out, a huntsmen or huntress or Grimm maybe, but not a unarmed girl.

They both shrugged, automatically decided that she wasn't dangerous, Johnny spoke up. "Geez. We were worried that you were that stupid Grimm that's been causing us trouble for the past week." He grinned. "But you're just a girl. A pretty one too."

"Yeah…" She let out a nervous chuckle. Johnny was already giving off nasty vibes. "I kinda got lost after running from some Grimm. I've lost them but... You mind if I chill here for a bit to regain some strength?"

"Sure sweet thing." He purred, walking over to her. "We can keep you some company, if you know what I mean."

Casca almost cringed at his response, her eyebrow twitching slightly at his comment, but luckily kept a straight face.

Eren wasn't having any of it though. He walked over to his partner and went to block him. "Dude. Don't be so gross… She looks like a teenager!"

Suddenly Eren was on her favourite bandit list. "I am a teenager."

Eren turned to her and smiled. "Don't worry. I will keep you company, just, not in that way." He looked her over and whistled, clearly impressed. "You're at a pretty big size though, you six feet something?"

"Yep!" Casca chirped.

Provide a good distraction and strike at the furthest person to make sure they don't call for backup. Then go for the closest person.

It was a good thing that they had no guns on them, it'll make things easier.

Then again they may have fire dust on them. And due her demons weakness to fire and her trait that makes her take 50% more fire damage, it could prove instantly fatal. If not fatal, then it will take most of her health and put her near death.

She made a mental note to go for the Fire Spirit Mantra as soon as she got the Protection Mantra, that Void Fire skill was going to be a blessing when she gets it.

Johnny snorted. "And? She's defenceless-" And apparently deaf. "And there's two of us, with weapons. We can have some fun-"

A loud and close sounding growl, the growl of a Beowolf, got everyone's attention.

"Shit! Eren, is that the Grimm the boss wants dead?"

"No, it was the green Alpha!"

'Green?'

An Alpha Beowolf stalked out from a building, it looked like a regular Beowolf, but it was twice Casca's size, had more bone armour and spines and had a more angular skull. The beast was also scarred, with bits of it's fur and skin burned off and scarred from fire and bladed attacks. The sight of the Alpha made her worried, didn't this mean that the rest of the pack was nearby?

The Alpha paused as it noticed her, looking at her with curiosity in it's eyes. It quickly took on an aggressive stance as it growled at the two bandits.

She could barely hear the sound of Oobleck readying his weapon.

"Stay back ma'am." Eren warned, pushing her back with his stave. "We'll defend you."

"Correction." Johnny snapped. "We'll defend ourselves and you can go eff off."

They both ran at the alpha, with Johnny taking charge and Eren staying at the back.

"Rude!"

Not too long ago Casca had cancelled her previous party and set up a new one with Oobleck. It was mostly for the communication for the event if they somehow get separated, but Oobleck wanted to see how it worked himself.

' _ **Doctor? That's an alpha, right?'**_

' _ **That is indeed correct. Which means that it's pack is most likely nearby due to the negative energy in the area.'**_

' _ **That means the tribe is still here...Same plan then?'**_

' _ **That is correct! I'll keep an eye out, you kill the grimm and bandits!'**_

' _ **Joy…'**_

Cutting off the chat, Casca huffed in annoyance. This was going to be a blast. "Bandits first. Beowolf last. **[Atma Virus]**!"

Johnny yelled as he was thrown backwards from the strike, dropping his cleaver to the side as he lost his grip. Eren was throwing dust magic at it and was keeping a distance. And it just. Wasn't. Dying.

This was most likely an Alpha that lived for over a century, it kept dodging his attacks and countering him back. He wasn't that skilled with the cleaver, but he got the job done when taking down weaker Grimm and trading caravans. He wasn't that predictable with the cleaver was he?

He growled. Looks like they were going to have to retreat and get reinforcements, especially if it's pack was nearby.

"HELP MEEeeeee!"

The sound of Eren's terrified screams got his attention. He turned, ready to fight off whatever pack member that managed to sneak by and attack his partner.

He froze when he saw the beast that was attacking him.

Casca, now Lilith, giggled as Uro wrapped around the body of the bandit in front of her and began to constrict him, causing him to cry out and struggle in an attempt to escape, only causing him to cry louder as the constriction tightened. Casca picked up the dust infused stave and dumped it into her inventory, humming all the while. She looked at Johnny and smiled. " _ **Hey, buddy!"**_ She purred. " _ **I know you want to help your partner here, but that Alpha seems to have other plans."**_

As she finished that sentence, the Alpha roared as it leapt at Johnny, only for him to dodge it and go for his cleaver. He kept trying to get at her, but the Alpha wasn't letting him pass at all as it kept swiping and biting at him, tearing up his armour and slowly bringing down his aura.

Casca continued to suffocate the bandit, watching the aura of the bandit slowly deplete before his HP followed shortly afterwards.

 **Eren Perry is taking constricting damage! As long he's constricted, will take 6 HP/sec.**

Her strike was also causing him to take poison damage, which was taking affect with each struggle and weakened attack he did, taking his aura down faster.

 **Eren Perry is taking poison damage. As long he's poisoned, will take 1/5 damage each turn he makes.**

It was a good thing she did her point allocation before she left.

 **The Gamer**

 **[Human]**

 **Casca Prowle.**

 **LVL: 16**

 **Exp Remaining: 843**

 **HP: 274/274**

 **MP: 484/484**

 **STR: 18**

 **INT: 36+5+** _ **5**_ **= 46**

 **VIT: 18+** _ **10**_ **= 28**

 **END: 18+** _ **10**_ **= 28**

 **WIS: 15**

 **DEX: 17+** _ **10**_ **= 27**

 **AGI: 18+** _ **10**_ **= 28**

 **LCK: 5+** _ **5**_ _ **5**_ **= 15**

 **Skill Points: 0**

 **Macca: 4100**

 **Mantra: Devourer.**

 **Atma Points: 22/100**

 **Atma Avatar: Lilith.**

 **Class: Asura.**

 **Resistant: ELECTRIC. DEATH.**

 **Weak: GUN. EXPEL. FIRE.**

 **Void: POISON.**

 **Move set:**

 **Zio: 3 MP**

 **Void Elec: 3 MP**

She had put all of her points in her stats with the exception of luck. She could already see the slight difference the STR boost was giving her. Especially with the slight boost she got from her virus..

 **The Gamer**

 **[Atma Demon]**

 **Casca Prowle.**

 **LVL: 16**

 **Exp Remaining: 843**

 **HP: 274/274**

 **MP: 484/484**

 **STR: 18 + (3.6) = 21.6**

 **INT: 36 + (7.2) +5 = 48.2**

 **VIT: 18 + (3.6) = 21.6**

 **END: 18 + (3.6) = 21.6**

 **WIS: 15 + (3) = 18**

 **DEX: 17 + (3.4) = 20.4**

 **AGI: 18 + (3.6) = 21.6**

 **LCK: 5 + (1) = 6**

 **Skill Points: 0**

 **Macca: 4100**

 **Mantra: Devourer.**

 **Atma Points: 22/100**

 **Atma Avatar: Lilith.**

 **Class: Asura.**

 **Resistant: ELECTRIC. DEATH.**

 **Weak: GUN. EXPEL. FIRE.**

 **Void: POISON.**

 **Move set:**

 **Zio: 3 MP**

 **Void Elec: 3 MP**

Her base INT was pretty decent now as well, now she had to work on getting stronger skills for Lilith. It was just a shame that the armour didn't carry over so her stats and overall power would be stronger.

She brought out her blade-

"EREN!"

...and drove it right through his skull without a second thought.

 **Eren Perry has been slain!**

 **You gained (105) 126 EXP due to the 20% boost from team party.**

 **EXP Remaining: 717.**

"You monstruous bitch!"

...It was almost pitiful how humans on Remnant were just as weak as her Earth counterparts once their aura, their natural force field, was gone. She imagined that, without aura, RWBY would be a very different show, maybe something akin to Berserk.

She ignored his pained cries as he was struck down again by the Alpha. She let Uro swallow the corpse from the head down, armour and all, petting at the snake as it quickly worked its way down. She cooed at Boros, who was whining about not getting to eat, again.

But it was going to soon, seeing how the Alpha was tearing into what used to be Johnny.

The Alpha promptly finished the bandit off by crushing his head in it's mouth, letting bits of bone and brain mush fall to the ground as his body twitched violently. The Grimm dropped his body on the ground before going in to tear his arm off with it's hands.

She paused, Uro had just finished devouring the body and was now chilling out on the ground as the human sized bulge in it's body slowly got smaller and smaller. The Alpha picked up the severed arm and did something that neither Casca nor Oobleck had ever expected.

It walked over to Casca on it's hind legs and held out the arm for her to take!

' **Doctor? Have you seen this before?'**

' **I've never seen nor have I heard such a thing like this ever happening. This Alpha isn't attacking you, it's giving you a gift!'**

The Alpha nudged the arm into her body, making a small whining noise when she wouldn't take it. It seemed quite persistent in her taking it, wagging it's tail rapidly like a dog would when it's human came home.

She was almost hesitant, it could just be a very smart Grimm that would attack as soon as her guard was down. But Oobleck was with her, if it did attack it would die very quickly.

Without a second thought she took the arm from it's hands.

And time had suddenly froze. Everything went grey.

 **ERROR! ERROR! ERROR!**

 **GAMER SYSTEM OVERLOADING.**

 **PROCESSING... PROCESSING…**

 **LOADING…**

 **LOADING COMPLETE!**

 **EXCESS DATA SUCCESSFULLY OBTAINED FROM OUTER SOURCE. UPLOADING EXCESS DATA TO GAMER SYSTEM.**

And time suddenly went back to normal, like nothing had even happened.

She dropped the arm in shock.

" _ **What the actual hell just happened?"**_

 **NEW SKILL OBTAINED FROM OUTER SOURCE!**

 **NEW ITEM OBTAINED FROM OUTER SOURCE!**

 **[Grimm Domination]**

 **Level: 1**

 **Social Skill.**

 **You are a higher being from the regular humans. You are so much more powerful than them you can even command and dominate Grimm to do your bidding. This skill requires concentration, direct eye contact and a strong will and good communication skills. As this grows in level, so will the chance will dominate demons of a higher level and calibre than you, along with how many you can command and store. You've played SMT before right? It's similar to that, except with less annoying and indecisive demons and more who can hold out the longest.**

 **Success against normal Grimm: 5%**

 **Success against higher Grimm: 0.5%**

 **Grimm Controlled. 0/1**

 **Grimm Vault.**

 **Key Item.**

 **Rarity: One of a kind.**

 **An extremely rare item that stores Grimm in a safe place when patrolling human settlements. Can hold as many Grimm as the user can control.**

She blinked as her brain finally registered what was going on. The sudden skill made her even more confused before and absolutely baffled. What the hell was going on with her system? Why the sudden changes?

And why have this ability of all things?

Grimm Domination?

Controlling the Grimm?

Outer source?

Grimm Storage?

Just what was going on?

She looked at the Alpha in front of her, who was still looking at her like an eager puppy. Did… Did it want to join? Did it somehow give her this ability and the item?

...She might as well try it out.

She snarled in annoyance before staring at the Grimm directly into it's eyes, she was pretty sure it was doing the same, but it was hard to tell seeing as she didn't have eyes to look at.

...That was a good question. How do Asura demons see? None of them have eyes!

They continued to stare into each other, none of them daring to look away, for if they did they would lose.

She could feel her heartbeat hammering in her chest. It felt like something was screwing with her head.

And then it happened. The Alpha hate filled eyes dimmed before lowering its head in defeat, getting onto it's fours and bowing before her in respect.

 **Due to outside interference, you have successfully taken control of this Grimm. Alpha Beowolf has joined your party!**

 **The skill, [Grimm Domination] has levelled up! LVL: 2.**

" _ **More outside interference…"**_ Casca felt annoyed at that. Couldn't Record let her do her thing without interfering with anything?

But this skill…

' **Hey. Doctor? I think this Beowolf is mine now?"**

' **What do you mean by yours?'**

The good doctor stepped out from behind the concrete debris and took in the scene before him. His expression was blank, before being replaced with amazement and excitement when he saw the submissive. "My word! Something like this has never been recorded in history before in all of Remnants recorded, well, history!" He then looked at her. "And I've never heard of a virus that does this. My girl, do you mind if I do a closer examination?"

The Alpha looked at the doctor with it's ears perked up in curiosity.

" _ **Knock yourself out. But before you do that… [Analyse]."**_

 **Servant of Casca**

 **[Grimm]**

 **Alpha Beowolf**

 **LVL: 30**

 **EXP Remaining: 1748**

 **HP: 776/776**

 **MP: 576/576**

 **STR: 89**

 **INT: 42**

 **VIT: 67**

 **WIS: 10**

 **DEX: 27**

 **AGI: 49**

 **LCK: 0**

 **Skill Points: ?**

 **Creature of Darkness: A creature designed to erase humanity and its creations from extinction. They have no soul, so they cannot produce Aura. They are drawn to negative emotions and will attack Humans and Faunus on sight. Due to this status they are cursed with no luck, but they will gain a boost HP and MP boost depending on the species of Grimm. Beowolf is 100% increase.**

...Yeah. There was something definitely up with her system. The skill and item was nice and could help against fights, but it was very suspicious. Despite the fact that this was a higher Grimm, outside interference made her control it.

And how sudden and out of nowhere it was. Time, oddly enough, had completely stopped, almost as if the world had glitched out.

Just what was going on?

She was going to have to think on this later.

" _ **Alright go ahead."**_

Oobleck wasted no time in examination as he zipped from one spot to the next. He looked at her and touched parts that intrigued him, and writing them in his notes. He felt through her bone carapace, felt her scales, looked at her normal hand and the blade that was hidden inside and opened the maws of the snake limbs, much to their confusion and bafflement. He kept writing notes and making some quick sketches with annotations. "Peter would've loved to see something like this." Oobleck said as he checked the snout of Boros, who was hissing at him in annoyance. "I have never seen anything like this, it's unheard of!"

He looked at Uro and wrote down another note. "Fast digestion, strong enough to digest an adult male and his armour in less than a minute… And you!"

He pointed at the Grimm, who looked confused at his motion. The poor thing was startled as he too began to examine it. "No signs of aggression, rather submissive for an Alpha. Very different from a normal Grimm, purple markings instead of the usual red, it's not attacking me at all…"

" **Sorry Oobleck, can we get going soon?"** Casca piped up. Now that he mentioned it, the red markings that were on it's mask were replaced with a light purple colour instead. She guess it meant that it belonged to her now. " **We can talk about this later, right?"**

"Of course!" He zipped back to her side, making the Alpha whine at his speed. "While I have my theories, I will have to talk about it later. You have a mission to do after all!"

He motioned for the Alpha to come towards her, and when it did she rewarded it with a scratch under the chin. " _ **Alright. Let me eat first the body, then we'll go."**_

But at least Oobleck wasn't attacking her. That was good at least.

* * *

"Still, that is a unique virus you have Casca." Oobleck called out as he watched in fascination as Casca struck down another Creep and threw it at a leaping Beowolf. Taking a swig from his thermos he continued. "A virus that completely changes the biology and structure of a human being into that of a predator. Tell me, how did you get it?"

Casca stomped on the Beowolf's skull and electrocuted another Creep. Uro and Boros were eating at the bodies as she continued to attack the Grimm around her. Apparently the Alpha did have a pack and was nearby, and now she was fighting them off.

Now. What would be the best lie?

"I was with uncle at the time it happened, but I don't remember how it happened. I remember being chased, and the next minute I have the virus. Uncle seems to know more details, but he doesn't tell me." Uro and Boros began to swallow more bodies. "...I think he's afraid of telling me."

"I see! That is quite interesting and I can see why our dear headmaster wants to keep this a secret. If word about this got out, people would panic."

"Yeah!" She screeched as an Ursa got the jump on her, crushing her body into the ground. The Alpha, which she had named Lupa, roared and dived into the Ursa, pushing it off of her. Lupa growled as it got on all fours and began to threaten the Ursa. Oddly enough, the other Grimm attacked Lupa as if it was a human and not a fellow Grimm like them, almost as if they know what happened. Lupa had the same mindset, dodging the charging Ursa before leaping onto and biting into it's neck. "If word got out that a virus that could change people into vicious, cannibalistic predators, people would freak, even if it can't spread."

Or try and turn it into a weapon.

"It can't spread… Very interesting."

She picked up a evaporating body of a Beowolf and took a bite out of it before swinging it into a pair of smaller Beowolves like a club. There were very few Grimm left now, just the pair of Beowolves and the Ursa that Lupa was trying to take down. She hissed at the pair, making them whimper in fear before they bucked it with their tails between their legs.

She huffed and looked at her snakes limbs that were swallowing even more Grimm. She was surprised at how fast they worked for snakes.

Lupa was doing fine, after a struggle it had finally downed the Ursa and finished it off. It looked at her with pride in it's eyes and headed towards her and rubbed it's head against her head as she began to scratch its head.

" _ **[Status]."**_

 **The Gamer**

 **[Atma Demon]**

 **Casca Prowle.**

 **LVL: 16**

 **Exp Remaining: 331**

 **HP: 183/274**

 **MP: 475/484**

 **STR: 18 + (3.6) = 21.6**

 **INT: 36 + (7.2) +5 = 48.2**

 **VIT: 18 + (3.6) = 21.6**

 **END: 18 + (3.6) = 21.6**

 **WIS: 15 + (3) = 18**

 **DEX: 17 + (3.4) = 20.4**

 **AGI: 18 + (3.6) = 21.6**

 **LCK: 5 + (1) = 6**

 **Skill Points: 0**

 **Macca: 4100**

 **Mantra: Devourer.**

 **Atma Points: 66/100**

 **Atma Avatar: Lilith.**

 **Class: Asura.**

 **Resistant: ELECTRIC. DEATH.**

 **Weak: GUN. EXPEL. FIRE.**

 **Void: POISON.**

 **Move set:**

 **Zio: 3 MP**

 **Void Elec: 3 MP**

It seemed that she gained quite a few AP and EXP in the past twenty minutes. They haven't been able to find any more of the bandits, but they knew they were getting close to their target due to the large amount of Grimm in the area. She was getting quite a few items in her inventory, but they were all crafting materials from the Grimm. Unfortunately no rare drops.

She had also been getting used to her demon form as well. Now she could fight better than she could before, and so far, Oobleck hadn't needed to help her.

She also kept forgetting that she had her demon set skills to use, which she really needed to stop.

But both Oobleck and Casca were both stumped, the Grimm were gathering in this area, but they couldn't find the bandits base at all.

Lupa looked down at her and sighed. It looked like it couldn't find where they were either.

She looked at her HP and flinched, it looked like she took some damage during that fight. She took of one of her Rations she had brought and began to eat it. Before she left she had brought some items from the Vendor which were, 5 Rations, 2 Dis-Aches and 2 Dis-Stuns, taking her macca count by 900. A decent buy considering that no one was dropping macca.

As she ate and Oobleck looked around at the surrounding buildings, she began to think back to the show. How did RWBY find the White Fang base again? She remembers them sleeping the night, Ruby following White Fang members, falling into a hole caused by unstable support... And found herself-

Oh!

 **Recovered 50 HP. 233/274**

Oh yeah, there was the underground-

" _ **Doctor! Didn't you say that there was an underground subway system here?"**_

That got his attention. He stopped examining a building- "Of course… Of course, of course, of course! The underground subway system, how could I be so stupid!" And walked over to her and had a look of someone who realised how dumb they were. "Mountain Glenn had the underground subway system connected to Vale and the main reason this place was chosen was because it was known for it's deep caves. And the people built an underground city for a time when Grimm may overtake the upper city, but an explosion had opened more holes leading into deeper caves filled with subterranean Grimm-"

" **So it's a great place for bandit tribe to hangout."** Casca finished. She kneeled on the floor and knocked onto the concrete, making it crack slightly and dip downwards, meaning one thing. " _ **This part of the ground is hollow, you think if we blow it up that it'll lead us to the base?"**_

"Most likely, yes." Oobleck looked at the ground in thought. "But we have nothing to blow it up with, and the subway entrance is most likely guarded by guards who will give us a hard time, especially when they alert everyone else."

Explosives…

" _ **...You said explosives will open up this road, right?"**_

"That is correct."

She looked at him, a gleeful smile on her face. " **...Does red dust count as explosives?"**

* * *

Lightning Fist was a busy man and an even busier leader.

He was a strong man, while he wasn't the best with school or academic studies, he knew how to fight in close quarters combat with his gauntlets that were powered with lightning dust. And he knew how to keep his little bandit tribe together with shows of power, if anyone got too cocky, he would punish them severely with a show of power, which usually resulted in the victim having their body turned to mush and smoked from the electricity bursts.

But he didn't like doing that, it wasn't a good idea to kill off men, no matter how many of you there were.

He was strong enough to lead, he was smart enough to fight and when not to fight. The previous leader was dumb, he didn't know his limit and died to Grimm.

And good riddance. Now that he took charge, everyone wasn't constantly fighting over food or water or when to clean.

He never understood that man's thought process. He kept the majority of the supplies to himself, letting everyone rot and unable to properly fight. He complained how everyone was weak and killed those who disobeyed, they couldn't fight due to the lack of food, and as the previous leader continued to do nothing and get fatter, less supplies and money came in.

Oddly enough, his common sense lessened as no sane man would think running into an Ursa without any weapons. Then again he was drunk when that happened.

Now he was in charge. His men were happy and well fed, morale was high, and more supplies came in from the trading caravans that came through the trade route. He had twice the men then what the tribe used to have.

Sure there was a strange green Beowolf in one of the dust mines that caused for too much trouble, but he was just able to seal up the tunnel with a well placed explosion. No more earthquake causing Grimm here.

It was all calm and orderly. Just how he liked it.

So when a loud explosion rang out throughout the subway system, he was rather peeved, to say the least.

"What is the meaning of this!" He roared, throwing his mug across the room he was in.

His right hand woman burst through the door, panting and grabbing at her knees to catch her breath. "Hun… Huff. Boss! We have… We have huntsmen!" Selena yelled.

"What did you say?!"

Selena flinched from his voice, but continued to give her report. "There are two of them and they blew up a hole in the road above of us. Even if we fight them off we either need to seal up that hole or move elsewhere."

He growled. He should've suspected that the huntsmen would be on their tail soon thanks to all the raids they have been doing.

"One of them has green hair and the flamethrower and is wearing a safari costume-"

"Oobleck?!"

Selena took in a deep breath of air and looked at him in confusion. "Who?"

Dammit, of all of the huntsmen, why him?! "Selena, gather up a group of people and get them to distract the huntsmen. Get everyone else out through the tunnels to safety."

"But-"

"Don't talk back!" He barked. He picked up his weapon, Electra Bonds, from the table and equipped them to his wrists. "That green haired one you mentioned happens to be a teacher at Beacon, the highest ranked huntsmen school in all of Vale. And Oobleck is someone you don't want to mess with."

"Beacon?!" Selena balked at the mention of the academy. A teacher from there hunting you down is something she didn't want. She nodded in understanding. "Alright, I'll get a small group to distract them, you coming boss?"

He smirked. "Of course. Oobleck is strong, but no one can stop the Lightning Fist himself!" He smashed his fists together, creating a large electric burst. "I'll join you, I need to make sure that everyone has a clear path out-"

"B-b-b-BOSS!"

"WHAT?!"

A grunt came tumbling through the door, clutching his bleeding side that looked like it was bitten into. "Monster- One of them is a monster!"

"What do you mean-"

"Green haired… Alpha Beowolf… Snake demon- We need help!"

Beowolf? Snake demon? "Calm down. Listen, help evacuate everyone and-"

" _ **HAHAHAHA! EAT [ZIO] SUCKERS!"**_

* * *

Casca laughed manically as she cut the bandits down in front of her, striking each one with a **[Zio]** and blade thrusts. Some were lucky and due to their larger aura supply, they were able to get away mostly unscathed. Others… Not so much.

Lupa howled and went into for one of their throats, Oobleck was using his weapon to push back any stragglers with a well time fire blast, and Casca was quite obviously enjoying herself so much she wasn't giving much of a damn about the cries of mercy from the bandits around her.

"Run, everyone run!"

"Monster!"

"Demon!"

The names didn't deter her in the slightest, her smile only became a sadistic grin fitting for a psychopath.

"Eat sabre!"

A red haired girl with green eyes wearing a brown tan coloured jacket and a dark red combat charged at her with a sabre. As the sabre came down, Casca used her arm blade to parry back her strike. But the redhead merely growled and put more force into her blade, pushing into her blade and making her take a step back.

Casca growled. She wasn't familiar with proper sword combat nor was this body really made for it.

But she was saved as Lupa had rushed in to defend its master, swiping at the woman as she dodged out it's range and ran back.

The woman looked at her in disgust, not a trace of fear on her. "What a hideous thing you are."

Casca snorted at her insult. " _ **Shame I can't say the same to you princess. What's your name, may I ask?"**_

The woman sheathed her blade and crossed her arms. "My name is Selena Irontusk of the Lightning Fist tribe, I am the right hand woman of our boss, Lightning Fist!"

" _ **[Analyse]."**_

 **{The Iron-Hearted Striker}**

 **[Human]**

 **Selena Irontusk.**

 **LVL: 55**

 **Exp Remaining: ?**

 **HP: 5,550/5,550**

 **MP: 500**

 **AP: 100%**

 **STR: ?**

 **INT: ?**

 **VIT: ?**

 **END: ?**

 **WIS: ?**

 **DEX: ?**

 **AGI: ?**

 **LCK: ?**

 **Skill Points: 0**

 **WARNING! THIS IS A NAMED ENEMY!**

 **The skill, [Analyse], has levelled up! LVL: 4**

" _ **Tough Cookie. Named as well?"**_

"What are you on about you demon?"

Oobleck and Lupa walked up to her side. It looked like Selena wasn't too bothered about this, but she did seem confused at the Grimm at their side. " _ **Listen. Why don't you tell us where your boss is run off like everyone else here, okay?"**_

"BECAUSE I AM ALREADY HERE BEAST!"

From one of the buildings, a person leapt from the roof and landed on the ground in front of them, leaving a small crater and dust cloud in his wake. The dust dispersed to reveal a crouching large and bulky man wearing monk like clothes. He was bald with a massive scar across his face, had brown eyes and a pair of yellow gauntlets attached to his wrists, reminding her of Yang's own weapon.

The man stood up and crossed his arms. His stance and body bled with authority and power, it showed that he was the top dog of the tribe. "Well well well… It is a pleasure to see you again, dear Oobleck."

"' _ **You again..?' Wait. do you-"**_

"Yes I do know him." Oobleck answered before she finished. "He used to be a fellow teacher at Beacon, but a disagreement with the staff had him packing his things and leaving." He gave him a disapproving look. "For someone who claims to be a man of honour, you certain ignored that when you became a bandit, haven't you?"

Lightning Fist burst out laughing at that. "You have me there doctor! But I have joined this tribe for reasons of my own, nothing to do with honour. But I also know you guys are here to kill me because I am a pest." He slammed his fist into an open palm, the hard contact causing his fists to crackle with electricity. "Selena, go and help the surviving tribe escape."

"But-"

"No talking back. This is my own fight to fight. And besides… You still need to apologise to her don't you?"

"Yes-"

"Then go. You are powerless against a huntsmen like Oobleck."

Selena hesitated, taking a step back in hesitance. She shook her head and slapped her cheek and ran off to where everyone was evacuating. Sparing him one last look she disappeared into the darkness of the tunnels.

Lightning Fist chuckled before letting out a sigh, turning towards the group and shrugging. "Well then Doctor. I guess this is the part where we fight?"

"That is indeed correct old friend." He turned to Casca. "Casca I need you to stay in the back and provide support if necessary. Lightning Fist turns out to be more powerful than previous thought."

Casca bit her lip in response, she wanted to help but that guy was most likely a higher level than Selena.

That was when an idea hit her.

" _ **Alright. I'll provide support if needed."**_ She nodded and began to walk away with Lupa at her side, quietly adding. " _ **I'll just devour the rest of those bodies."**_

He did use electricity, right?

Lightning flicked his wrist just as Oobleck readied his weapon into it's club form. They both stayed put, not tearing their eyes from each other.

One step forward-

They both charged at each other with the intent of finishing the job.

Lightning went in for a flurry of quick, lightning infused jabs, the majority being blocked by Ooblecks club before he dodged an attack aimed straight for his head. He retaliated with strike and a flame blast, which Lightning barely dodged.

Oobleck remembered the spars he used to have with his old friend, he remembered his boxing like style and how to counter it, but apparently he had learned some tricks.

He went in for another jab, only for Oobleck to dodge and to whack him across the head with the club, causing Lightning to swerve to the side before being blasted with fire and another blast to the face.

Lightning was strong, but he was never a great fighter against someone like Oobleck, who was fast and attacked quicker to throw off his opponents.

Lightning coughed and wobbled to stay upright on his feet, cracking his neck he had a determined look on his face. "Alright, I need to finish this quickly. Have a taste of my semblance!"

Oobleck readied himself, preparing to run.

His semblance would have him cover himself completely in an electrical field as he would charge into his opponent with extreme force and speed. It wouldn't be such a problem if he didn't act like a homing missile to those trying to get away.

Even he had trouble getting away, even with his own semblance.

It was a reason why he was fired. He had accidentally killed students during a mock battle and injured many others.

But he could outrun him and attack him while-

' **Doctor! Whatever you do, don't run!'**

' **And why's that?'**

' **Trust me on this, it's an idea I have. He used electricity right?'**

' **Correct!'**

Lightning dug his fists into the ground, kicking at the ground like a bull about to charge with a layer of electricity covering him.

' **Just guard, and when he comes into contact with you and his semblance runs out, attack. I have a move that will nullify the electricity!'**

' **But it won't stop his charge?'**

' **Oh trust me. The charge itself won't hurt as much if you guard. Just attack him till his aura runs out. According to this, his aura supply is weak as hell. I'm surprised he was a huntsmen.'**

Oobleck didn't respond. Sure he had weak aura, but his power made it so enemies wouldn't survive the first attack.

But he listened. Oobleck was stronger than Lightning after all, and if what Casca said was true, he could take on the tackle. The tackle wasn't the deadliest, it was the voltage that was high enough to cook a human to charcoal, sometimes even dust.

Lightning kicked at the ground again, this time getting onto his legs. With a roar, he charged at him with his whole body to tackle into him, each step he took leaving imprints onto the floor and blasting a dust cloud behind him.

He was getting closer, but he kept up his guard.

And closer.

And closer.

And closer.

He jumped high into the air before he was falling directly above of him, raising his fist-

" _ **[Void Elec]!"**_

And punched him directly into his arms, which was covered a dark blue forcefield that quickly nullified his entire semblance. The punch's force sent Oobleck backwards a few steps, and the way his aura was crackling meant that the charge took out most, if not all of his aura. But was still standing with his aura intact.

Casca couldn't help but whistle. The charge alone took out his aura, and if she didn't nulify the semblance, Oobleck would be toast, quite literally.

"Wh- What?! What did you do?!"

His only answer was a cheeky grin before being bludgeoned in the face with his club.

' **An impressive move Casca, well done!'**

' **Thank you doctor! We have to kill him, correct?'**

' **You are right. Though it pains me to know that the leader was an old friend, we still have to complete this mission.'**

' **You mind taking down his aura so I can finish him? It is my mission after all, and I don't feel like disappointing uncle.'**

' **As** **you wish!'**

Using his flamethrower, he quickly took down his aura before kicking him a few feet away. Lightning groaned, covering his burned parts with his arms. "You- How did you-"

 _Tap tap tap tap tap tap._

His head shot to the right as Casca was charging at him with her blade raised like a rapier. He didn't have the chance to defend in time as she struck her blade into his chest.

" _ **[Hell Thrust]!"**_

A breathless gasp escaped his mouth, feeling the blade pierce through a lung, he began to choke and collapse onto the ground and bleeding profusely with the blade still in him.

The demon above him smiled as he began to quickly die, revealing her sharpened teeth. She cooed and said something to him that he couldn't entirely make out.

" _ **See you big guy. Oobleck and everyone is going to miss you, you know that?"**_

He didn't respond, he felt his life drifting away.

She stroked and patted his head.

" _ **[Devour]."**_

She took out the blade through his chest and out of his side, and instead of collapsing into the ground dead like she previously thought, he turned into a glowing red orb that entered her mouth, immediately filling her up.

 **Ding! You have gained 6 levels!**

That was pretty decent. " _ **[Status]."**_

 **The Gamer**

 **[Atma Demon]**

 **Casca Prowle.**

 **LVL: 22.**

 **Exp Remaining: 331**

 **HP: 223/298**

 **MP: 442/508**

 **STR: 18 + (3.6) = 21.6**

 **INT: 36 + (7.2) +5 = 48.2**

 **VIT: 18 + (3.6) = 21.6**

 **END: 18 + (3.6) = 21.6**

 **WIS: 15 + (3) = 18**

 **DEX: 17 + (3.4) = 20.4**

 **AGI: 18 + (3.6) = 21.6**

 **LCK: 5 + (1) = 6**

 **Skill Points: 30**

 **Macca: 3100**

 **Mantra: Protection.**

 **Atma Points: 50/100**

 **Atma Avatar: Lilith.**

 **Class: Asura.**

 **Resistant: ELECTRIC. DEATH.**

 **Weak: GUN. EXPEL. FIRE.**

 **Void: POISON.**

 **Move set:**

 **Zio: 3 MP**

 **Void Elec: 3 MP**

 **Hell Thrust: 22 HP**

 **Devour: 14 HP**

And thanks to the spare corpses, she was able to master her Mantra and learn the skills she wanted. And that boss gave her more AP than it usually would do to her Devour skill, so she was half way through her healing Mantra already.

And all she did was mooch off of a high levelled person. Like before.

While mooching was looked down upon, she accepted it. She needed that extra power after all.

But she was disappointed that he went down so fast, she was expecting a decently long boss battle. Then again Oobleck did most of the work for her.

She transformed back into her normal self and stretched her arms out. She felt stuffed and happy enough she got through most of this mission on her own, with a few… Oddities, to say the least.

Lupa huffed as it walked up to her. She smiled as she stroked it's head lovingly. "Alright." She took out the Grimm Vault and pushed it into it's mask, in a bright flash the Grimm disappeared into the item, which she immediately put back into her inventory.

The whole controlling Grimm was interesting. And out of nowhere. She looked up into the rocky ceiling above. "What are you up to Record?"

* * *

" _Ozpin. It is great to say that your niece has passed the mission with flying colours."_

 _"That is excellent news. I am also aware that the bullhead that took you to Mountain Glenn was destroyed, correct?"_

 _"That is indeed correct. It was burning and crushing itself from the inside before exploding into molten metal."_

 _"That is indeed strange. You can give me a full report when we send you another bullhead for your return trip."_

 _"Thank you Ozpin. May I ask you something concerning Casca?"_

 _"Go on."_

 _"She appears to be mentally ill. Is this caused by any previous experiences? Or is it from the virus itself?"_

 _"Honestly, Casca has had a rather hard life, especially with the virus effecting her life so drastically. She didn't have the best adoptive parents and from what I've heard, she was emotionally and mentally abused to the point she fell into a depression and had suicidal thoughts."_

 _"I see...Is that the reason she decided to become a huntress?"_

 _"Perhaps. I think she wants to become a huntress to help those who had suffered or are suffering like her. I never asked. I thought it would bring out previous negative thoughts she had locked away."_

 _"And the virus?"_

 _"While it will affect her life, her previous experience makes it so she doesn't feel bad killing. It's not a great thing to openly admit, I realise. But she has stated that there was no way she would retain a normal life, so if she lives as a huntress she can have a more easier life than a normal one."_

 _"I feel bad for her predicament. Have there ever been any records of such a virus before?"_

 _"I'm afraid not. Nothing I've found in any of the records mentions such a thing."_

 _"...I will help her to the best of my abilities. No one deserves that."_

 _"Thank you Doctor Oobleck, thank you for helping my niece."_

 _"As a teacher, it is my job to help my students. I am merely doing what is required."_

 _End Recording._

* * *

 **Holy Moley. I spent most of the day on this and it still feels like meh.**

 **So yeah, if you read the previous chapter, you know whats going on and such, so I ain't repeating mahself.**

 **What is going on with Casca's abilities? Why does she suddenly control the Grimm? Won't this make her OP?**

 **The ability may seem a bit out of nowhere and OP, but trust me, the reason is there. She may not even keep the ability for long. She is also going to suffer a lot later on. Especially when Volume 3 comes about, that's going to destroy her due to massive spoiler reasons. Speaking of, depending on how long it takes me too get to volume 3's ending, I may put the series on a hiatus depending on how far RWBY has been going and what its doing. But that may be awhile or may never happen.**

 **Well I hope you enjoy the chapter anyway. I'll be probably updating within a few weeks. I'm going on a few day break by tomorrow after I fix up the chapter later when I get some good shut eye. I may even respond to reviews as well again, if I remember.**

 **EDIT: I fixed up the chapter a bit.**


	7. Jaunedice, Cascafied Part 1

_**Digital RWBY Saga.**_

 _Chapter 7: Jaundice, Cascafied Part 1._

 _Begin Recording_ _123drs000-1_ _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _There appears to be no registered Solar Noise._

 _ **.**_

 _Diary entry 8. Bully bully._

 _One of my friends was being harassed by a bully today. Funnily enough it was the guy who was humiliated in front of the whole school a few days back._

 _I was caught in the crossfire and got beaten up along with my friend, the teachers did nothing, and I later learned that the bully's parents had pulled some strings and bribed them._

 _Teachers are useless. And flat out vile to students and others that threaten their pay._

 _My friend had to be sent to the hospital today, I stayed at home._

 _Its burning even as I write. I'm surprised that he didn't worse._

 _I don't think that any one will miss the bully._

 _...Or care if he's founded hanging from his own intestines with vermin inside him tomorrow._

"So you were out on a mission that day?"

Casca looked at Ruby, munching at her sandwich before swallowing it to speak. "Yeah I was out on Tuesday, which is the reason why I wasn't in classes that day. But before I continue my story, what happened while I was gone?"

It was the seventh day of school and Casca's first official day here. After the mission was over and both Casca and Oobleck made it back safely, Casca went back to her dorm to relax through most of the day before heading out to look around Vale and Oobleck reported to Ozpin about the mission.

She spent most of the week wandering around Vale and memorising the area. Then the rest training after she remembered that she could train up certain stats doing certain activities, such as running and simple weight lifting.

Now she had 5+ STR, VIT and 2+ END.

She had also allocated her points, and now she had a useful skill for getting 50 INT.

Casca was pleased about the mission. She was lucky enough that she got through without anything that was going to exploit her weaknesses on her own, with only Oobleck taking over for her in the end.

She felt bad for Oobleck, Lightning Fist, whose actual name was Wen Zhong, was apparently an old friend of Oobleck and the other staff who was fired for accidentally killing students and permanently crippling others in a mock battle when he used his semblance.

Things happened and he became the leader of the Lightning Fist tribe under alias of the same name. Then she finished him off and devoured him.

Wen was very powerful, she was glad Oobleck was there to fight him off.

This morning the quest had been automatically completed and she had gotten her reward, which was the 150 EXP, the 10 reputation points and the title. Along with a small gift from Ozpin. Apparently something had happened to the remaining tribes people that made her quest complete.

And technically she also had the weapons Wen had equipped himself, the Electra Bonds. So that was a nice bonus.

 **Electra Bonds.**

 **Close Ranged Weapon: Gauntlets.**

 **Physical Strength: 275.**

 **Dust Equipped: Lightning.**

 **Level: 1.**

 **Rarity: Very Rare.**

 **A weapon that once belonged to the now dead Wu Zhong, Lightning Fist. This weapon can be charged via mana/aura concentration for more power for 10/sec and can be used for concentrated lightning blasts depending on the overall power of the weapon charge.**

 **Weapon Charge: 0%**

 **100%= 200 MP**

 **50%= 100 MP**

It had an interesting effect on it as well, the Weapon Charge. From what she could tell the charge effect would cost mana or large amounts of aura to charge up in power and will stay charged for ten seconds before reverting back to zero. It was a semi large cost for her at the moment, but judging the strength that Wen had when took down nearly all of Oobleck's aura, even with her Void Elec attack, it seemed like it was very much worth it against the larger bosses and stronger opponents.

Now that she thought about it, despite the fact that Ozpin ordered her to wipe out the entirety of the tribe in Mountain Glenn, she had only taken out a somewhat small amount and the leader before they all ran. It was strange considering how the quest was completed without doing that requirement.

She was either remembering something wrong, the quest requirement was actually to kill the leader (then in turn separates the tribe), or her system was buggy.

She wouldn't be surprised at the latter.

"Weiss fought a Boarbatusk."

"And I won of course."

"A Boarbatusk? Why was there one in Beacon?"

She had decided to attend class today and see how it was like. The first classes was with Professor Port, who had spent most of it going on and on about previous experiences as a huntsmen and barely talking about the subject he was supposed to be teaching, which was Grimm Studies. And the second class was with Glynda who had practise fights going on to show what to do and what not to do in a fight. Jaune got his butt kicked and that was that. And while everyone was dozing off during Port's class, she was paying attention to him, not to what he was saying, but she had noticed how well kept his moustache was.

'And he waxes that?'

And when she too got bored, she decided to draw and make notes from the grimm study notes that were pinned to his wall.

"Professor Port had one captured in his lecture hall." Ruby answered, casually munching on her cookie. "Weiss killed it for a demonstration."

The next class was with Oobleck, which was history. That was going to be fun.

"Huh. Cool."

Right now was lunch, and was kindly invited to sit with team RWBY and JNPR to eat together and chat, most of it being taken up by Nora telling a story that Ren had to keep correcting her on. And looking at the setup? It seemed like she was in Jaundice part 1, a.k.a the bad bully arc.

This arc… Boy was it annoying. They might as well have killed him off Rick and Morty style in the first episode he was introduced, that would be more satisfying than this.

"So~" Nora sang, rocking on the bench and munching on her salad. She had attempted to take Ren's drink but was quickly scolded. "What exciting adventures did you go on without us yesterday?"

Taking another bite of her sandwich, she answered. "Bandit hunting."

"Oh?"

The majority of the group turned their attention to her, with the exceptions of Jaune and Blake. Jaune was absentmindedly picking at his food while Blake continued to read her book. Casca shuffled awkwardly in her seat. "Ummm… So yeah! Me and one of the teachers were clearing out bandits in Mountain Glenn. It took us a bit, but I did it."

"Mountain Glenn…" Pyrrha said out loud. "That's a rather dangerous mission for a first year, though I suppose a teacher was with you to help. Why were you there?"

"Uncle Oz dearest wanted to see how good I was in a fight. I cleared out most of the bandits, but Oobleck finished the leader off."

...And apparently Weiss may have blabbed about the lie of Casca being Ozpin's niece to JNPR while she was gone, which was just great.

"Oobleck's class is next isn't it?" Blake asked, taking her eyes off her book. "Is that why he was absent yesterday?"

She nodded, finishing off her sandwich.

 **You gained 10% of your HP back. 318/318**

'Shut it you.'

"Yeah. And… He's a very, unique person. I'm not going to say anymore, it'll ruin the surprise."

"...Okay?"

Everyone else didn't pry and continued to eat their food in peace, leaving Casca alone to think about the events that happened yesterday.

She had hoped that Record would come along and tell her what was going on and why she suddenly had an ability to control Grimm. But she didn't appear at all. The whole thing was confusing her, why couldn't something just work with her for once in her life without confusing her brain?

It was weird. When she received that ability, it was like the world just, glitched out of time, she guessed.

She had summoned Lupa in her room to see if there was any other changes that happened when she took command of it, and other than the purple mask marks, there was nothing else she could visibly.

It was just submissive and very catlike apparently, she learnt that the hard way when it nearly pushed her spear out the window and started to take up her main bed to have a nap.

That was fun.

Then there was the remaining bandits and Selena.

She highly doubted that some normal Grimm could kill her that easily. When she looked at both Selena's and Wu Zhong's stats, there was a small power difference.

 **{The Iron-Hearted Striker}**

 **[Human]**

 **Selena Irontusk.**

 **LVL: 55**

 **Exp Remaining: ?**

 **HP: 15,550/15,550**

 **MP: 10,00**

 **AP: 100%**

 **STR: ?**

 **INT: ?**

 **VIT: ?**

 **END: ?**

 **WIS: ?**

 **DEX: ?**

 **AGI: ?**

 **LCK: ?**

 **Skill Points: 0**

Selena was a named enemy, meaning she's more powerful than she would normally be. And when she had a look at Wu Zhong's stats, there was a big and rather apparent difference from what she could tell.

 **Lightning Fist Leader**

 **[Human]**

 **Wu Zhong.**

 **LVL: 60**

 **Exp Remaining: ?**

 **HP: 2,500/2,500**

 **MP: 300**

 **AP: 100%**

 **STR: ?**

 **INT: ?**

 **VIT: ?**

 **END: ?**

 **WIS: ?**

 **DEX: ?**

 **AGI: ?**

 **LCK: ?**

 **Skill Points: 0**

He had much less HP and MP because he wasn't a named enemy, even though it would of made sense for him to be a named enemy because he was a leader/boss enemy. It didn't make sense for her, his right hand woman, to be so much stronger than the leader.

And oddly enough, since she was stronger they both could of quite easily taken the both of them down. Making her more confused. If they had teamed up, they could of wiped their clocks quite easily! Yet…

Why did he send her away? Did he not know her strength? But that wouldn't make any sense.

Selena Irontusk...

...She wanted to see her again. Something about her intrigued her for some reason, like, she felt very familiar to her. But she's never seen anyone like her before.

It nagged her for reasons she couldn't even understand.

She pushed up her glasses and gently tapped on her plate to a slow paced rhythm, and began to listen in to her companions before being distracted by an obnoxious and mocking laughter.

She turned her head towards the noise and immediately scowled.

It was Cardin Winchester and his team of underlings, all of them in their battle gear for some reason, bullying and harassing a girl with bunny ears who she couldn't remember the name of.

Cardin was the stereotypical, one dimensional bully that no one liked and was there to be that token high school bully character along with his cronies. He looked dumb and was dumb, harassing people because he was the bully for the sake of being a bully. Adding the fact he was racist towards Faunus then you had a living punching bag for everyone in the RWBY fandom.

She rolled her eyes in annoyance at his imitations and laughter. It seemed like even her ear nullifiers couldn't block him out.

"Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school."

Jaune turned to Pyrrha, clenching his fist and tried to persuade her that it wasn't the case. "Who? Cardin Winchester? Naah..." He sounded nervous around the subject, waving off his teammates worries. "He just likes to mess around, you know? Practical jokes."

Ruby wasn't buying his shit. "He's a bully."

Jaune scoffed but let out a nervous laugh. "Of please... Name one time he has 'bullied' me."

'Oh boy.'

"Let's see... He knocked some books out your hands." Casca started and began to count with her fingers. "He purposely activated your shield to open when passing through a door, making Pyrrha, Ren and Nora help you trying to get it out after the thing wouldn't collapse." The second finger was up, then the third. "Then... He locked you into a rocket propelled locker and sent you flying?"

Remnant was bloody weird.

Again, Jaune began to play her off. "I didn't land far from the school..."

"Sweetie, you nearly landed in the Emerald Forest, a.k.a the forest infested with monsters hellbent on destroying humanity." Casca deadpanned. "Dear lord I was nearby, otherwise you might as well been a human steak... A badly beaten and torn, under cooked one."

Even that didn't sound appetising to her.

And funnily enough she's nearly levelled up again from that Beowolf pack. She was levelling up very quickly for some reason and she liked it.

Pyrrha looked a bit upset from his constant denial. "Jaune, you know if you ever need help you can just ask..."

And apparently Nora had an idea when she shot up from her bench with enthusiasm and joy. "OOH! We'll break his legs!"

...The way she said that reminded Casca why she was one of her favourites. She won't hesitate to break you if you harm a friend, giggling like the very short psychopath that she was.

But sadly Jaune quickly shot her down, fearful that she might actually do the deed. "Guys really, it's fine! Besides, it's like he's only a jerk to me, he's a jerk to everyone."

"Oww. That hurts!"

She could hear how upset and in pain the girl was.

Her heart was racing.

"Please, stop..."

This felt familiar to her.

"I told you it was real."

Yet something wasn't right.

"What a freak."

At that point, Casca had had enough and gotten up from the table and slammed her hands against the wood, making a large banging sound echo throughout the entirety of the dining hall.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her in surprised silence.

"...Casca?"

She ignored Ruby's worried tone and turned towards the bullies and the faunus and snarled at the sight of Cardin pulling on one of her ears quite roughly.

Her heart was pounding, everyone had her attention on her and sudden silence was immediately suffocating, she hated it.

But she absolutely had to do this.

She wasn't going to let something like this happen again. Not anymore, especially under her watch.

She was going to teach him a lesson that he would never forget.

"Cardin Winchester."

Her voice dripped with authority and venom aimed at Cardin, who was no longer pulling on the girls ears and looked at her in confusion. His teammates stood from their seats and took a step back in fear. The girl was afraid of her tone as well and had shrank slightly and was acting rather timid.

Poor girl.

"May I ask what you are doing to this poor girl?"

They looked at each other before Cardin scoffed and held up his arms nonchalantly. "Don't worry yourself sweetie, we're just having some fun, right guys?"

They all hurriedly agreed, saying that its just some fun and she was having fun too.

She looked at the girl with a more gentle look. "Miss? Can I ask for your name?"

The girl looked at her in surprise before quickly going timid and drooping her ears. "Vel- Its Velvet Scarlatina."

'Oh yeah. That was her name.'

She nodded, whispering a small thank you and turned her attention to Cardin again. "You see boys, I have heard about your... Bulling and harassment of other students, especially those who are smaller than you and/or are Faunus-"

Quiet whispers broke out from the dining hall, some of them in agreement and others wondering who this girl was to stand up to the newest school bully.

"-and that you are just being a flat out douche to everyone in general."

Cardin stood up from his seat and stood in front of her in an attempt to be threatening. "And sweetheart? What are you going to do about it?"

Casca crossed her arms as she looked at him, quite clearly unamused at his attempts to look big and strong. "I'm going to politely ask to stop being a douche and an annoyance to everyone and to stop acting like a big guy when you are quite clearly not and makes it look like your trying to compensate for something."

Cardin turned red at that. "You little bit-"

"OOOOOHHH! SICK BURN GIRL!"

Everyone turned their attention to a girl with bright blue hair with red highlights and goat horns, who, despite the everyone's odd looks, cheered for her.

She gave the blue haired girl a thumbs up in appreciation, which she did the same back to her, before turning her attention back at Cardin. "So! Since you are quite obviously the big, prideful guy who will never listen to advice even if it beat you across the head with a sledgehammer and broke your legs, I'll give you a choice."

She held up her hand and raised her voice so that everyone could hear her. "One! You listen to what I say and don't be a pest to everyone because your an attention hoe who don't know what no means. Two! I will gladly have a 1v1 against you after school outside with an audience, if they want to to do so anyway." She looked around the hall again. "If I win, you and your team will stop being a collective hivemind of brats. If you win... As long as its something non illegal and with consent, you can continue what your doing and I will do any favour you request for a full week."

"And what if I don't want to do any of them?"

She shrugged. "I dunno. If you decline now you will literally reveal yourself to be the schools wuss in front of all of these people. And I'm pretty sure you don't want that do you big guy?"

"Cardin?" One of his lackeys spoke up. "You don't have to listen to her-"

"Wuss~ Wuss~ Cardin's a wuss~"

"I am-"

"If you are gonna be~ a wuss. Back out now~"

Whatever he was said was interrupted by Casca's mocking singing, making some people giggle and the blue haired girl woot and cheer at her.

Good ole' Cardin had enough, with his face red from anger and embarrassment, he yelled, "FINE! AFTER SCHOOL OUTSIDE IN THE COURTYARD. I'LL SHOW YOU WHY YOU SHOULD NEVER MAKE FUN OF ME!" And promptly stormed off with his lackeys close behind.

 **You have accepted a duel!**

 **While you won't gain EXP or items when you win with normal conditions, you can obtain Skill Points when you win with a bonus depending on the duels execution.**

'That's... Actually pretty good! I can get extra AP this way!'

...

'But the extra EXP would help as well.'

With a sigh, she turned to Velvet and picked up a knife she had dropped during Cardin's outburst and handed it back to her. "You okay Miss Scarlatina?"

" I. I'm fine. But you shouldn't have-"

"Listen. I don't stand for stupid bullies like him at all, especially the racist ones." Casca firmly stated. "I will quite happily kick his ass for you and anyone else who's suffering from him." She took a closer look at her uniform. "Wait... Are you a second year?"

"...Yes?"

"Oh my god, Cardin is a fucking dumb ass."

"Ummm..."

"IS HE SO DUMB OR IS HE BLIND?" She cried, but quieted down when Velvet flinched at her volume. "Did he not realise he was bullying a second year? Someone who could kick his ass from Vale all the way to Vacuo and back?"

"I didn't want to cause trouble..." Velvet quietly spoke. "My teammates would get involved and I don't want them to get in trouble with the school."

"...Too kind. And too cute apparently."

"Huh?"

Her ears shot up and went pink at her words before hiding her cheeks with her ears in embarrassment. "...Thank you."

"Your welcome. Now..." She looked around the room, everyone was still quiet and still staring. "Guys? I know I kind of interrupted your lunch time and conversations, but you can go back to your things now."

Talks and whispers broke out.

"Seriously? They're fighting after school?"

"This should be fun."

"She doesn't look that strong."

"I hope Cardin gets his ass kicked though."

"WOOOOO! YOU WILL DESTROY HIM SISTER!"

With a small wave to Velvet, she sat down next her group and let out a loud sigh, ignoring everyone's looks of worry and surprise. "...Why do I have the feeling I'm going to regret this?"

"I'm surprised." Yang said, looking at her with semi-wide eyes. "I thought you were just a timid girl who would let anyone push her around."

"Correction. I'm a very socially awkward and introverted girl who should probably watch what she says." She rubbed her eyes. She was going to get her ass kicked and it wasn't going to be pretty. "I should get preparing to kick Cardin's behind for later."

"Casca..." Jaune spoke up in worry. "Why did you- There was no need for-"

"Jaune. Like I said earlier, I am not letting a bully like Cardin getting away with what he wants to because he thinks he's privileged." She interrupted and began to explain. "A huntsmen's job is to protect the people from those who wish to harm humanity, from grimm and sometimes other humans. That is a job that people like Cardin make fun of and think that because of their status they can do whatever they want. I am not letting people destroy others for fun or any stupid reasons."

'I'm changing now. No more of what happened.'

They all looked at her with respect, Blake especially.

"We can help you if you want." Ruby offered.

Yang punched her hand with enthusiasm. "Yeah! We can give you tips on beating his butt!"

"Break his legs!"

"Oh boy..."

"I still think you should report this."

"Whats the fun in that?"

"Well... I guess we can support you from the sidelines. People like him are atrocious."

"Thank you guys for your support. Oh, and Jaune?"

"Yeah?"

"Listen to your teammates and take their help when needed. Please."

* * *

"Yes! Yes, prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution, more popularly known as the Faunus War, humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralising Faunus population in Menagerie."

Now they were in Oobleck's class learning about the history of the Faunus War and other things relating to it. Like before, Casca was taking notes and making quick drawings to help her remember what was what. Though that was kind of hard considering how fast he was talking and how he moved like someone had spiked his coffee, which he probably did in all honestly. If she kept turning her head any faster to keep up she was afraid she was going to snap her own neck.

His board had many notes on the world map in writing she could just barely make out and images of the area it was showing, such as certain landmarks and events having any relations to history.

She was sure his semblance had something to do with speed, but it felt like he just drank spiked coffee.

She guessed that she will never know.

Oobleck paused, taking a sip from his cup before continuing. "Now! While this might feel like ancient history to you. It is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day!" He took another sip from his cup before zipping to another place in the room. "Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated against your Faunus heritage?"

Velvet and someone else in the crowd put up their hands, albeit hers a little hesitant.

Casca looked at her from her side in sympathy.

Oobleck didn't look too pleased at that. "Dreadful, simply dreadful. Remember, students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!" He took another sip from his cup. "I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened to the White Fang!"

Casca looked past Velvet and saw Jaune quietly snoring and Cardin leaning on his chair with his legs on the table with his dirty shoes, preparing something in his hands. She took out some scrap paper from her desk and began to write as quickly and neatly as she could.

"Now, which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorists believe to be the turning point in the third year of the war?"

Weiss raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"The battle at Fort Castle."

"Precisely! And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?"

That was when Cardin flicked folded paper at Jaune, causing him to wake up with a jolt. "Hey!"

"Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?"

"Uhhh... The answer..."

"Psst! Blake?"

"Hmm?"

Casca handed her the piece of paper, keeping her tone hushed. "Give this to Pyrrha. It has the answer on there."

She took the paper and without another word handed to Pyrrha by nudging it into her arm. She took it, confused and looked at what was written inside. Her eyes widened at what it held and mouthed a silent thank you to Blake and Casca and showed it to Jaune, who was trying to stall.

"The advantage... Of the Faunus... Had over the guys stuff..."

Jaune looked over his shoulder and looked at Pyrrha, and noticed the paper.

'Night Vision. Faunus have near perfect night vision. -C & P'

"Ni- Night... Night Vision! Faunus have near perfect night vision!"

Both Casca and Pyrrha let out a sigh of relief at that.

Oobleck seemed satisfied at that. "Very good Mr. Arc! It would seem that, despite everything, you have basic knowledge on our history!" He then turned to Cardin, who looked peeved at not being able to embarrass Jaune. "Cardin! Perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject?"

The bigot picked at his ear and began to answer almost uncaring way. "Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier."

The disapproval on Oobleck's face as he shook his head was almost sad.

"You're not the most open-minded of individuals, are you, Cardin?" Pyrrha asked with annoyance and disgust on her face.

"What? You've got a problem?"

"No, while Jaune has already answered, we will finish for him. As Jaune has said, many Faunus have nearly-perfect sight in the dark."

Blake took over. "General Lagune was inexperienced and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His army was outmatched, and the General was captured."

That was when Casca finished for her. "And perhaps, if actually listened in class and not be someone like Cardin, he wouldn't have been remembered as a colossal failure world wide."

Cardin growled at got up from his seat with his fist clenched as everyone 'ooo'd'. "Why yo-"

"Mr. Winchester! Please take your seat." Oobleck ordered with disappointment in his voice.

Jaune quietly snickered, and thankfully wasn't noticed.

"Mr. Winchester, can you see me after class for additional readings?"

Cardin merely grumbled in response.

"Now! Moving on!"

* * *

 **[Mana and Dust Affinity]**

 **Passive Skill.**

 **A skill that allows the user to become more sensitive to mana and dust and can handle it better. Mana and Dust Affinity is obtained through raising INT above 50.**

 **10% increase in MP recovery rate.**

 **5% increase in total MP amount.**

 **5% increase in magic/dust attack.**

 **5% increase in magic/dust defence.**

 **30% increase in MP related skill effects.**

Casca was in her dorm with her Raven Gear and the Electra Bonds on, getting ready for the fight and was checking through her skills. She obtained a rather useful one when she increased her base INT to 50 and got a good passive from it.

" **[Status]** "

 **Ozpin's Little Helper.**

 **[Human]**

 **Casca Prowle.**

 **LVL: 22.**

 **Exp Remaining: 181**

 **HP: 330/330**

 **MP: 572/572**

 **STR: 30**

 **INT: 50 + 5 + 5 = 60**

 **VIT: 26 + 10 = 36**

 **END: 20 + 10 = 30**

 **WIS: 15**

 **DEX: 20 + 10 = 37**

 **AGI: 20 + 10 = 38**

 **LCK: 5 + 5 + 5 = 34**

 **Skill Points: 0**

 **Macca: 3100**

 **Mantra: Protection.**

 **Atma Points: 50/100**

 **Atma Avatar: Lilith.**

 **Class: Asura.**

 **Resistant: ELECTRIC. DEATH.**

 **Weak: GUN. EXPEL. FIRE.**

 **Void: POISON.**

 **Move set:**

 **Zio: 3 MP**

 **Void Elec: 3 MP**

 **Hell Thrust: 22 HP**

 **Devour: 14 HP**

This time she spent 14 points in her INT, which gave her her passive, 7 in her STR, 3 in her DEX, 2 in her AGI and 3 in her VIT. While it might of been a good idea due to the strength Cardin seemed to have and needed extra VIT just in case an attack smashes her face in.

...She would just make a mental note to visit one of the gyms in Vale instead of doing normal activities, when she had some working currency anyway. It would be easier to train the physical stats herself than to waste points on them.

And apparently that new title she had? All it did was increase reputation points with Ozpin's Faction, but it did more than her previous one, which did nothing, so she equipped it. And the gift was just some vials of dust, and some Lien, the currency.

But it wasn't enough to go to a gym and do what she wanted to do.

She had also been practising a spear based skill so she wouldn't have to keep using regular attacks, which thankfully worked.

 **[Spear Rain]**

 **Spear Skill.**

 **Level: 1.**

 **A skill that the user uses to do multiple weak attacks in one go. Power is increased depending on the amount of mana or dust type infused with the selected weapon.**

But that was the only weapon skill she could make before the dreaded time after school.

Taking out her spear, she gave it a light swing before heading out through her door and on the way out towards the avenue.

* * *

"So you did come after all."

Cardin had a look of amusement on his face as he slung his giant mace over his shoulder.

They had arrived at the avenue and were surrounded by a crowd of students. From the whispers she was able to pick up it seemed that the blue haired Faunus girl decided to spread the word about the fight and got some people to make sure the teachers wouldn't notice and interrupt the fight.

Her eyes narrowed at his weapon. If she remembered correctly, Cardin was no slouch in combat and hits very hard, especially since his mace has a red dust crystal in it that created fiery explosions on impact.

She should of thought this through properly before she opened her stupid mouth. Red dust meant fire, she takes 50% more damage from fire attacks. This was not going to end well if she wasn't careful.

"Yeah, of course. I wouldn't want to disappoint a crowd, now do I?"

She looked to her side and saw both team RWBY and JNPR in the front. Nora was wearing a shirt that read 'Break his legs' with a smiley face, Blake was waving a mini flag with her Atma mark on and everyone one else was there to give their support in their own ways.

Jaune and Ruby looked worried though, but it was more apparent in Jaune by how tense he looked at the scene in front of him.

Pyrrha put her hand on his shoulder and whispered something in his ears, making him smile weakly.

"Yang... I don't know if this is going to go well."

Ruby voiced her concern to Yang, who just gave her a smile and pulled her hood over her head. "She'll be fine sis, Casca's stronger than she looks. She wouldn't be able to take down that bandit tribe all by herself now, wouldn't she?"

"I know that, but..."

"It'll be fine Ruby."

Ruby looked at Weiss in surprise, the white haired girl was standing there with her arms crossed and a focused look on her face. "I would be worried if the niece of Ozpin can't even take down someone like him."

"...Are you feeling alright Weiss?"

"Of course you dunce!"

"Yep! She's fine."

The blue haired Faunus girl from earlier, who's name Casca discovered was Alice Crowley, walked up between the two fighters and held up her arm towards the sky. "ALRIGHT FOLKS! HERE'S HOW THIS IS GONNA GO! ITS A TYPICAL 1V1 MATCH AND THE COMBATANT THAT HAS THEIR AURA LEVELS BELOW 15% AUTOMATICALLY LOSES THE MATCH! ANY QUESTIONS?"

Casca raised her hand. "Yeah. I may have forgotten to mention that my aura is defective. So can you change it to 'if Cardin's aura levels is below 15% or if I can no longer move, they lose?"

The crowd got talking at that.

"Defective aura?"

"Wait... So her natural barrier doesn't work?"

"I heard about something like that before. That's like, a rare genetic defect or something?"

"Wouldn't it be a soul defect then?"

"That's unlucky."

"Well... She must have gotten good at fighting if she made it to Beacon."

Cardin was grinning at the mad man at the news. "This will be easy then."

Alice looked at her in concern. "Will you be okay?"

"Yeah. Believe it or not, I'm pretty sturdy, I can take him."

Taking that as her answer, she began to sort through her scroll until she got up a screen of Cardin's aura level and continued. "ALRIGHT THEN! Let me just-" She took a sip of water from a water bottle and coughed. "Bleh. I've been yelling too much. Anyway... THE MATCH WILL BEGIN IN 3!"

" **[Analyse]**."

 **Leader of CRDL.**

 **[Human]**

 **Cardin Winchester.**

 **LVL: 31**

 **Exp Remaining: 5221**

 **HP: 524/524**

 **MP: 216/216**

 **AP: 100%**

 **STR: 82**

 **INT: 23**

 **VIT: 100**

 **END: 52**

 **WIS: 17**

 **DEX: 34**

 **AGI: 49**

 **LCK: 10**

 **Skill Points: 5**

 **Plate Armour: Physical DEF: 155 Magic DEF: 93**

 **Cardin's Mace: Physical ATK: 268. Has fire dust equipped-allows close range explosions upon impact.**

 **Emotions: Excitement. Eager. Smugness. Anger.**

 **The skill, [Analyse], has levelled up! LVL: 5.**

She grimaced at what she saw. This was not going to be fun at all. At least his defence was lower than her spears attack, meaning if she got a critical she could pierce his armour and deal more damage.

But that mace power was insane compared to her own, even though maces were stronger it still looked like a lot.

"2!"

She readied herself to run. If she kept attacking and dodging, it should be fine.

"You can do it Casca!"

Ruby's cheer made her smile. It was nice she was being supported by such nice people.

"1!"

Cardin slung his mace off his shoulder and held it with his right hand only, prepared to charge.

"FIGHT!"

 **Duel Start!**

 **Casca Prowle: 330/330**

 **Cardin Winchester: 100%**

Cardin started the charge by raising his mace and wasting no time to with an overhead strike at a surprising speed. She dodged the blow, which caused a small crater on the ground and wasted no time to stab at his side multiple times before jumping backwards.

 **CW: 97%**

'...Are you serious?! That barely took his aura level down!'

"Hrrrauugh!"

"Ah!"

She barely dodged a side swing and barely avoided being kicked at before she was able to get away.

'Alright let's try this!'

She took out her gun from her holster-

" **[Megido Shot]** , **[Megido Shot]** , **[Megido Shot]**!"

And began to fire away at him.

 **MP:** **542/572**

And somehow- He was able to block the first two before being hit directly in the chest with the last one, just barely flinching.

 **CW: 93%**

 _'...That's a bit better I guess? Jeez, why did I think that- JESUS!'_

He took another swing, this time just grazing her cheek before she began to unload as many bullets into him before reloading and stabbing him again in his side, where the armour didn't cover.

 **CW: 84%**

"Alright..." Cardin hefted his mace above his shoulder with narrowed eyes. "Let's get more serious then."

"What-"

Suddenly Cardin was much faster than before, running at her with his mace at the ready, and before she could comprehend what was happening; Cardin was already in front of her with his mace directly in front of her face.

An explosion rang out throughout the courtyard.

"CASCA!"

Peoples shocked cries and panic began to raise in volume. The explosion from his dust powered mace had sent Casca flying into the ground a few feet away, no longer moving with smoke coming from her head.

Everyone was silent, even Cardin's smugness was quickly fading when he realised what had happened.

She took an explosive mace to the face. She didn't have normal aura to use as a barrier. People without aura can't survive something like that.

Cardin just killed Casca.

Silence.

Everyone was shocked. They didn't think that Cardin would do that-

"OW!"

Wait.

Casca, previously thought to be dead, shakily got up from the ground with her face covered in blood with some slight burn marks and glass from her now broken glasses stuck in her face. Her noise nullifiers were also broken and lying on the ground in pieces, thankfully no metal pieces were stuck in her body and her teeth were remarkably still intact.

She was alive!

"MY FACE!"

She was groaning in pain and picking out the bits of glass in her face, hissing at each piece she took out and dropped to the ground. After she was done she glared and hissed at Cardin and began to crack her knuckles.

 **HP: 72/330**

"Alright then..." She cracked her neck and stretched her arms out and tossed her spear to the side, ignoring everyone's stares. With a swift flick of her wrists, the Electra Bonds shifted into battle mode and took on a form rather like the Ember Celica would, but with lightning bolt shaped blades pointing backwards on the sides and no gun barrels.

She suddenly felt something inside of her twitch, something weird.

She felt herself getting stronger.

She felt hungry.

"Alright then Winchester." Her grey eyes were now glowing a bright yellow with her fists following suit. Cardin snapped from his shock and got back into a battle stance when he realised that she was still able to battle.

The spear was quite obviously not going to work against someone like him, not at her current strength anyway.

So why not try magic and fists?

"It's only fair for me to get serious as well!"

And so she ran at him.

Cardin raised up his mace to block. He had to be careful now, he didn't want to get in trouble for killing a fellow student after all. So it might be a good idea to just knock her down and-

" **[Force Burst]**!"

Was promptly blasted back a few feet by a sudden blue burst of energy coming from the incoming girls palms before getting repeatedly punched in the face by lightning powered fists.

Everyone was shocked at the fight before them. Not even a minute ago everyone thought that Casca was dead from the explosion, now it turned out she was alive and was beating the ever loving shit out of Cardin, jumping doing an axe kick right across his face, but Cardin had caught her by the leg and threw her in a different direction. This didn't stop her in the slightest as she merely ran at Cardin again.

"Woah..."

Ruby was very much amazed at how sudden at how well she was fighting. She had ditched her spear after realising that it wasn't working and now moved on to punching the life out of Cardin.

While the movements were a little sluggish, it seemed like she knew what to do. Had she done this before?

Yang let out a whistle when Casca dodged a mace strike before kicking at his legs and making him fall. Her technique could use some work, but she had potential for melee combat.

Weiss was scared earlier when she saw Casca wasn't moving. But had a smug look on her face when she remembered that she was Ozpin's niece and was not to be taken lightly.

Blake was silent, but now continued to cheer for her like before.

Jaune was frozen and on the verge of crying when he saw her on the ground. Now he was in shock as he watched the fight along with everyone else.

Pyrrha was holding her arm as she noticed how reckless she was suddenly acting. Sure she had power behind her moves, but she was acting without thinking and that could prove fatal thanks to the opponent she's fighting.

Ren was as silent as he usually was and Nora-

"Wooo! Break his legs!"

No comment.

Cardin roared and slammed his mace across her side, sending her to the floor before she quickly got back up and continued her assault.

 **CW: 56%**

 **HP: 55/330**

He went in for another strike, only for her to dodge and to kick the weapon out of his hand and across to the crowd before she suddenly stopped in place and began to charge her mana into her weapons.

"Alright then."

 **Weapon Charge: 100% 10/sec**

 **MP: 342/572**

"Let's finish this!"

She charged at him as he began to get his mace from the ground and raised it to take her down. Casca ignored him and continued to run at him, clearly not thinking about what was happening. As she got up to him she drew her fist as Cardin slammed his mace down directly above her shoulder.

Only for the mace to glow black and shift away from the target, slamming it into the ground instead.

She ducked underneath him-

And finished him off with an uppercut to the head.

All of the concentrated mana reacted with the dust within the gauntlets, causing a large burst of electricity to surge through Cardin's body and quickly take down the majority of his aura within a few seconds and knocking him down onto his back.

 **CW: 13%**

 **Duel Complete!**

 **Casca wins!**

 **Loading... Loading...**

 **Time: 3.02 = D**

 **Remaining HP: 55/330 = F**

 **Reward: 5 Skill Points.**

"MATCH COMPLETE!" Alice yelled out, looking at the groaning teen on the floor. "CARDIN LOSES BY AURA LEVEL, CAS-" She violently coughed and began to drink in more water. She finished her sentence without yelling too loud. "Casca wins!"

She gasped in pain and collapsed to her knees, gasping for air as her yellow eyes disappeared and returned back to its dead grey colour. Using her hand, she wiped the blood on her face and wiped it on the ground before standing back up and limped towards Cardin.

The teen in question groaned again as he got up to sit with a furious expression on his face, his expression soured even further when he noticed Casca walking towards him.

She stopped in front of him.

And did something unexpected.

She gave him her hand.

He looked at her in shock, before frowning and knocking her hand away. "You know what happens now." Casca said. "No more harassment, ever, again."

Cardin stayed oddly silent before scoffing and got up. He muttered some profanity and her before walking off towards the school, the crowd cleared a path for him to walk through and said nothing. After he had left and his team went over to help him, people began to cheer for her.

"Casca?"

She looked over to Ruby and her group before walking over to them with a slight limp. Wiping off the blood on her face, she gave them a smile. "I did it guys, he shouldn't be harassing others anymore." She fell forward slightly, only for Yang to walk up to her and made her lean on her shoulder.

"Easy there. Don't want to worsen your head wound." Yang warned. "Can someone get her spear for her?"

Jaune nodded and went to get her weapon. Yang nudged her slightly before speaking. "How bad do you feel?"

"...Like I took an explosion to the face?"

"Well, yeah, you did take an explosion to the face. I'm asking if you feel anything like pain or headaches."

She let out a soft groan. "Yeah. It feels like I have a headache... Say Yang?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you can teach me your fighting style?"

Yang looked at her with curiosity. "Oh? You want to fight like me?"

"Mmhm."

"We should probably take her to the clinic first." Blake said, her flags no longer on her. "It doesn't look too bad surprisingly, considering what happened."

Casca squirmed on Yang's shoulder. "Nooo... Just take me to my dorm and I'll fix myself up. Its not that big of a deal to me."

"Oh no you don't." Weiss scolded. "You took on a close range explosion and while your surprising still in one piece due to your lack of aura, you are still quiet injured and incapacitated. How on earth did you do that, 'Force Burst'? I've never seen dust that does that."

'...Oh.'

"I never said I didn't have aura." Casca groaned. She didn't think about that. "I said I had defective aura. Its still there as a barrier, but only slightly. So I use it for my semblance and special aura attacks."

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "My point still stands."

"Guys?" Ruby called. "Do we have anything that can help her right now?"

"Unfortunately, no." Pyrrha said. Jaune had came back and handed Pyrrha the spear to take care of. "Lets just make sure we don't upset the wound and not shake her around too much."

"Guys, seriously, I'm fine..."

"No, you really not fine. Stop being stubborn."

"Can I join?"

Alice waved to them skipped over to the group with an upbeat cheer in her bounces. "I want to help her too! She helped me and some of my friends from that bully. So I want to give her my kindness that she gave to us."

"That would be wonderful!"

"...Do I get a say in any of this?"

"Nope!"

The group laughed at the annoyed pout Casca had on her face.

Casca mentally groaned. That fight was difficult, the explosion took out nearly all of her HP due to her weakness against fire and that it was close range. She knew the spear was currently weak and had decided to go fists and magic instead. She was cautious about the latter, but she remembered hearing about people using aura to do special attacks, then remembered how that wasn't true and immediately regretted it. But at least she could use fists, she remembered having a few lessons on kick boxing and watching videos, and that had just barely saved her.

Well. The weapon was a massive help as well.

If she was going to change her fighting style, she was going to have to change up her stat allocation a bit.

This was going to be fun.

Ruby tilted her head. "I never knew you could do martial arts like that. Why didn't you stick with that instead of your spear?"

Casca froze.

"Casca?"

"Martial arts... Wait, why do I know... A master? Angels..."

"Hey? Are you feeling alright?"

"Atma? No... Muay Thai. Mommy...?"

She violently shook her head. "Sorry. What were you saying Ruby?"

They all shared a look with each other in confusion and worry. Ruby scratched the back of her head nervously. "N-Nothing. It's not important."

"Okay. If you say so."

No one decided to say anything about the subject after that. They all walked towards the school, talking about different and unrelated subjects and the inevitable sleepover they were apparently having and how they were going to fit ten people into a dorm room with just four beds.

Ruby looked at Casca. Something wasn't right with how she reacted to her question. It was strange how sudden she took advantage of the fight with movements that seemed like they were coming from a martial artist with experience, and how strong she suddenly was.

Something was up.

She rubbed her eyes. For some reason they had been irritating her since the initiation and she has no idea why.

"Silver eyes..."

Why did Ozpin mention that particular detail about her?

* * *

Everyone was gone shortly after the fight ended. People chatted about how Cardin got his behind kicked and how unique Casca was. It wasn't everyday you hear an aura less person take an explosion to the face and survive with only a minor head wound.

It was night, and no one had noticed the small crater and curdling blood puddle in the middle of the walkway.

Except one person.

A person, that looked like a black and transparent spectre or ghost walked towards the blood puddle and looked at it.

He smiled like a grinning cat, he had found what he was looking for and no one could stop him.

Holding up his hand, the blood began to flow up to his hand before disappearing completely from sight. He then clicked his fingers, and with a flash the crater and any traces of a fight had been long gone.

It was time to have some fun, to see how weak the system was before the main event starts.

He had already planted the seeds in the demon girl and the silver eyed girl.

All he had to do was nurture them and make sure the soon to be false goddess was given the right tools.

Then see how humanity fares against a threat that makes one destroy themselves.

He giggled like a little school girl.

What fun!

* * *

"This is Record... Oh hey, how is the world building coming?"

Meanwhile in the Life Spiral, Record was currently answering a call through her telephone and writing down notes with her ink pen. Her vacation had ended nearly a week ago and was now receiving calls and writing down notes on her report to be sent to the creator.

She had to keep tabs on Casca's life until the restriction came off and made sure that nothing went wrong. Casca's report on the anomaly was concerning after all.

While she doubted it, she made sure she had double checked the system itself to make sure that there were no bugs or anything that could cause major problems. Then she looked into the Blessed Grimm incident.

"Oh, alright. Report to me if anything pops up that shouldn't be there."

Apparently Ozpin had reported that the Blessed Grimm were popping up around Remnant in thankfully small numbers, but they were causing damage that was damaging to her own reports and the system itself. The Grimm that were usually considered weak and cannon fodder were able to take on fully trained and experiences huntsmen on their own, the larger and more dangerous Grimm were quite capable of destroying a kingdom.

The reports of Atlas recovering from a Grimm attack was worrying.

Adding the fact Salem herself had no idea what was going on was even more worrying.

Even more worrying than that was that Salem wanted these Blessed Grimm gone.

A woman that's hellbent on destroying humanity wants the Blessed Grimm, better and more efficient hunters than normal Grimm, to be wiped out.

It was worrying to say the least.

Dispelling the telephone, she let out a heavy sigh. This was a pain.

But... What Casca said got her heading running.

Kami's Blessing.

And that meant only one thing.

Kami was out of his seal and had somehow stayed hidden from the alert system.

The Creator has to be warned. But something was going on that made unable to contact the higher ups to warn them about Kami.

Something was going on and she didn't like it.

Not one bit.

* * *

 **Yay. The chapter has been slain. Part 1 anyway.**

 **Another (currently miror) OC? Casca barely won via bullshit? Who is that strange ghost and why does Salem want the Blessed Grimm destroyed?**

 **So many questions... Which will be answered in due time.**

 **Yeah, this chapter was a pain to write, mostly because of 1) I haven't been feeling great, so I haven't been in the mood. 2) Man, my memory of what is supposed to happen is crud.**

 **Also my videos are working! :)**

 **But... The sound isn't... :(**

 **Eh. That's what subtitles are for I guess.**

 **I was kinda thinking of making the Jaundice arc the same, as Casca could give less of a monkeys butt about it. But I wanted to try something a bit different which is going to more apparent in the next chapter. I also wanted to give Casca more of a challenge (won by a third party) due to the fact she hasn't been in a proper mess yet.**

 **I also wanted to show you how weak and inexperienced she is against students on her own, who have more combat experience than her and are stronger than her. She was destroying the bandits and Grimm easily, so I wanted to see how she would just barely fare against someone like Cardin, who has more strength and can exploit a weakness of her.**

 **Even if it was, you know, Cardin.**

 **Yeah. When I come to doing a small rewrite, I will defiantly have a better idea on what to do now that its already out there.**

 **But don't worry, this is still Jaune's Arc (puns are fun) and will be getting said screen time next chapter. Along with a surprising twist.**

 **So I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. I'm pretty sure that there are a few writing inconsistencies on this, so if you spot them, do let me know.**

 **See you guys hopefully soon.**

 **Ciao!**


	8. Jaunedice, Cascafied Part 2

_**Digital RWBY Saga.**_

 _Chapter 8: Jaundice, Cascafied Part 2._

 _Begin Recording_ _123drs000-1_ _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _There appears to be no registered Solar Noise._

 _ **.**_

 _Diary entry 15. After Christmas hallucinations._

 _I woke up around midday and had a sandwich with regular cheese,_ mexicana _cheddar, smoked, pickled and apple wood I believe, along with the turkey and sausage meat from the Christmas dinner last night with cranberry sauce on top._

 _Very, very delicious._

 _No one is in today as well so I'll have the house to myself._

 _It also seems like my hallucinations are acting up again, because I saw that weird nose creature from Berserk stalking my chickens before running off. I'm either going crazy, that thing actually exists or someone is messing with me with a robot._

 _Regardless._

 _Godspeed you glorious bastard._

 _._

The trip to the clinic didn't last long. Apparently the doctor she met when she first arrived, Rose Quartz, had a passive healing semblance that sped up her recovery from a rather minor wound. Her semblance was comparable to Overwatch's Lúcio's passive ability of healing and speed boosting others. And within a few hours, and a quick checkup, she was able to leave and head back to her dorm.

Everyone had also decided to check out for the night, with the exception of Jaune and Pyrrha who went to the rooftop for a make out sess- I mean, a chat.

So now Casca was sitting on her desk and absentmindedly scrolling through her scroll, scratching Lupa behind it's ear with her free hand as it snuggled up to her on her lap.

Alice, the goat Faunus, had asked to exchange numbers with her before they called in for the night. She wanted to become her friend, and to thank her for helping her and her friends. She wanted to hang out with her in the near future.

That was fine. As long as it doesn't go too hectic she would have no problems with this.

...

Casca was suspecting that Weiss and perhaps some others were suspicious of her now thanks to the fight. She should of come up with something else that was more believable instead of making it up on the spot.

From the uncle business, the Gamer ability and the fake aura.

She let out a groan before going over to open her window, the cold air immediately hitting her. She was going to have to get a new pair of glasses and sound nulifiers from Ozpin if possible. She could just barely make out parts of her room because of how blurry everything was.

Lupa let out a soft and quiet whine, letting one of its arms drop out from the bedside. Casca smiled, going back over to scratch it behind the ear. "Alright sleepy, back into the Vault you go."

The Alpha huffed, but lowered its head in submission as it disappeared into her Grimm Vault.

'I might have to go to bed myself soon.' She yawned, rubbing her eyes. '...If I can. Stupid insomnia.'

"Casca Prowle?"

"Yeah? Who is-"

She didn't acknowledge it at first, but an out of nowhere feminine voice coming from outside her window got her attention. She turned to see someone in dark clothes and red eyes behind a mask sitting on her window sill, a white letter in her hand.

She looked at the intruder, clearly tense. "Who are you?"

The voice sounded familiar to her...

The intruder only put the letter on her desk and spoke. "No one. Read the letter and follow the instructions when the time comes. And don't tell anyone of the contents."

Alright. "And what if I do?"

The intruder shrugged. "While I don't know the details, I was told that if you told anyone, you would break the rules and suffer."

'Huh?!'

"That is all."

"Wait-"

The intruder suddenly dissipated like it was an illusion, leaving nothing but the letter, and a very confused Casca behind. She went over to pick up the rather thick letter and looked at the seal, her eyes narrowing.

It was Salem's symbol.

She scowled. "What does she want?"

Now the voice sounded familiar. That sounded an awful lot like Emerald. But why would...?

Knowing that questioning was't going to solve anything, she opened the letter and took out the paper inside and opened it. She was greeted by neat hand writing with a bracelet and a chain necklace. Putting the items to the side she began to read the letter.

 _Dear Casca Prowle,_

 _This letter is to be read by you only and must be destroyed afterwards, failure to comply will result in your demise._

 _Salem had ordered me to tell you to assist Roman Torchwick in the dust heist in a few months time and to stop any who would try and hold back our plans. While I am curious about your relationship with our mistress, it would seem it is none of my concern about such a thing and that it is certain that you won't sell us out. She also ordered me to give you these items._

 _I will notify you with some more details at a later date._

 _We will see you within the next few weeks, it will be a pleasure to work with you._

 _From, Cinder Fall._

Casca's face twisted into one of disgust, crumpling the paper in her hands. "What the hell does she want?!"

She ripped up the paper before activating the Electra Bonds to vaporise the remains with a small electric burst. She stomped on the embers and growled, stomping over to her bed and collapsed onto it. "How does Salem- Cinder know me?! How!" She held her head, feeling a headache come on. "Why does she think she can order me around? I'm not one of her lackeys, I'm not even on her side!"

How did she know about her? How did she know about the rules?

...She might as well see what the bracelet and necklace was about.

The bracelet reminded her of a samurai bead bracelet, it was composed of black and red beads with the biggest one of them having Salem's marked etched on. The necklace had the same colour scheme, but a circular black crest was connected to it with a small black key. The crest had a red crystal that almost looked like it was glowing, and when she took a closer look it looked like there was a small heart etched onto the crystal.

" **[Analyse]**."

 **Demon's Grace.**

 **Accessory.**

 **Level: 1**

 **Rarity: Ultra Rare.**

 **A bracelet made by a demon shifter from the East to help control their powers. It helps ones transformation increases stat changes when transformed by 20%** **and less risk of frenzy.**

 **Lover's Heart.**

 **Accessory.**

 **Level: 1**

 **Rarity: Ultra Rare.**

 **A necklace that belonged to a woman who died by unnatural means. For some reason sorrow and despair seems to emit from the item. Reduces mental aliments by 50%.**

Casca looked at the necklace in confusion. The effects of both items were nice, but the origins of the bracelet and necklace according to it's flavour text confused her. What did the necklace mean by unnatural means? It couldn't of belonged to Salem, she was alive, unless she was a zombie this was never hers.

Did Salem have a lover?

And the Demon's Grace, a demon from the East? Mistral?

She let out a frustrated groan. The previous items she could understand, most of them came from Record and monster drops, the later being more believable according to Remnant lore. But these ones...

"I'm going to bed. Figure this out tomorrow."

At least she didn't have to deal with the bully arc any more. That was good at least.

Her stomach growled, hungry for food.

 **Hunger: Hungry.**

She huffed, patting her stomach gently. Maybe she should get some proper food tomorrow, maybe at the Emerald Forest if possible.

She closed her eyes, and waited as sleep began to overtake her.

* * *

"You feeling alright Ruby?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I was just, lost in thought I guess."

Ruby Rose lay on her bed, unable to sleep despite it being the early hours of the mourning. The fight between Cardin and Casca stayed in her mind. The sight of Casca's seemingly dead and bloody body scared her, made her stomach feel weak.

Yang looked at her sister, a worried expression on her face. "You sure sis?"

"Yeah, it's just. The fight. It scared me Yang."

Yang said nothing, but motioned her to continue.

"I know, a huntsmen job is to fight Grimm and protect humanity, I know that there are some things that can damage someone. But seeing that, even if its a false alarm, scared me." She clasped her hands together tighter. "It made me think, that could be a friend, it could of been me. It-"

"Easy there lil' sis." Yang warned gently. "Calm down."

Ruby stopped for a moment and took in deep breaths before continuing. "I always wanted to become a huntress, ever since I was a kid, and I know mom never came back from one. I knew what would happen if I joined, I knew the risks, but... Seeing Casca like that scared me."

"Ruby..."

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Of course, c'mere."

She climbed down from the top of her bunk bed, careful to not make any noise to wake the others, and tip toed over to Yang's bed who immediately threw over the blanket. Ruby snuggled up next to her sister, who began to stroke her hair.

"Hey?"

"Hmm?"

"It'll all be fine, right?"

"Of course. As long as I'm around, no one is going to get hurt."

"Yang..."

"I promise. Now go to sleep."

Ruby didn't answer back, but snuggled up closer to her sister before closing her eyes to sleep. Yang smiled weakly. How dare her sister get depressed?

"You two are so noisy."

Weiss huffed from her bed, dark bags under her eyes.

"Sorry Ice Queen, forgot you're a light sleeper."

An annoyed grumble was her response.

* * *

There was something within the dorm that kept Jaune awake and unable to sleep. He could feel some sort of... Tenseness. He guessed. It felt like a pressure had been put onto him by someone, what the pressure was, he had no idea.

Perhaps it was just a bad night.

Perhaps it was the aftermath of listening to Casca telling him to depend on his teammates more often.

Perhaps it was because by listening to her, he was able to ask Pyrrha for training, which the sore arms and legs kept reminding him that the training did happen and he had fully engaged in.

Perhaps it was the aftermath of the rapier wasps he was blackmailed into gathering by Cardin after getting stung all over his body.

He felt uncertain about himself, combat wise and leader wise.

But he felt uncomfortable watching Ren suffer in his sleep.

Ren kept tossing and turning, gasping and letting out soft and barely audible sobs and cries, with sweat covering his body. Being the only one awake, he was the only person who could actually hear him, even Nora, who always nearby and caring for him, didn't seem to hear him.

He was having an night terror, and Jaune didn't know what to do.

But...

He carefully got up from the bed, being mindful to keep the noise down from waking up everyone and quietly walked over to Ren's bed.

He, ever so hesitantly, went in to gently hold his hand.

He was expecting for Ren to react violently, take away his hand and fall of the bed like the middle sister did when she felt someone touching her during a night terror, perhaps wake up and panic.

But the reaction Ren had made his expression soften. He suddenly stopped tossing, only moving slightly, his cries becoming quiet whimpers and his pained expression becoming more calmer and more pleasant.

The sleeping teens hand grabbed onto Jaune's hand tighter, unwilling to let go. At this point he had no idea what to do. It wasn't a good idea for him to take away his hand right now, should he just stay for a bit?

"He woke you up too, huh?"

He looked over from his back and saw Nora look at Ren's sleeping form fondly. Her voice was quiet, more quiet than she would normally be during bedtime, and more lovingly. Jaune decided to ask the big question. "Does this usually happen?"

"Not often." Nora answered. "Their usually worse on other days. I have to help him while he's like this. Bad memories, you know?"

"Memories..." Jaune couldn't help but squeeze Ren's hand in response. "Can you tell me?"

"That's something Ren's going to tell you himself, when he feels more comfortable." She stood up and her hand took Jaune's place. "I'll take over for now, it'll take a few minutes to properly calm him down."

"Oh o-okay."

"And Jaune?"

Nora looked at him, a thankful and appreciative look on her face. "Thank you. Thank you for helping Ren."

"I'm... I'm doing what a leader does, right?"

"And you're doing a good job Jaune."

Pyrrha had also woke up and was looking at Jaune in approval. "A good leader cares for their team, they don't have to be a good fighter to do so, but that is recommended." She quietly giggled to herself, but her expression turned serious when she looked towards Ren. "Is there anything else he may need?"

"Tea, he always has a dry throat after a nightmare. Oh and some sweets, like those Mistralian rice cakes, he also likes mango. He always liked to have them after a nightmare."

"Are there any shops that sell Mistralian rice cakes nearby?"

"There should be one in the market area, especially the tea. We can head there tomorrow if you want. I'll happily pay."

"No Pyrrha, you don't have to-"

"Do you have any lien left Jaune?"

"...Barely."

"Pyrrha's paying!"

* * *

"Yes students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful-"

'Beautiful is quite the understatement, holy moley.'

It's been nearly too weeks since the duel between Cardin and Casca and everything had seemed to have calmed down. Cardin was more aggressive towards her, though he kept his promise by no longer bullying. So everything was alright.

But, Casca was more interested in what was going on around her, and was very interested to take pictures.

Forever Fall, a forest that looked like it forever trapped in Autumn. The show made it look alright, but seeing it in real life was another thing. All the leaves were a gorgeous shade of reds, oranges and browns, however it seemed like the primary colour was it's crimson red. Especially the grass and the bushes, which was all the same crimson red colour.

The forest reminded Casca of a story her uncle told her, about a king who slayed over one hundred men to avenge his lover, and the blood of the men stained the soil as the roots absorbed it all, and the amount of blood turned the forest blood red. A symbol of nature adapting from a battle that could of easily destroyed it.

Shame the story was made up on the spot to entertain her when she was young.

Glynda Goodwitch, the right hand woman of Ozpin and a teacher of Beacon. The woman's presence unnerved Casca, and being near her made her on edge and uncomfortable.

She reminded her too much of her mother, crop and all.

"But we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect the samples from the trees deep inside this forest-"

She could smell the sweet sap from the trees, and the smell made her belly rumble, she was always fond of sweet things after all.

" **[Analyse]**."

 **Forever Fall Tree.**

 **Object.**

 **A tree with some of the most beautiful red leaves you have ever seen. It's unique, as it always looks like the trees are stuck in the time of autumn and so will always be red. You can detect the sweet and bountiful sap within, it might make a good ingredient for sweet food.**

'Delicious.'

She pushed up her new pair of glasses and continued to follow Glynda with team RWBY, JNPR and CRDL.

"-And I'm here to make sure that none of you die while doing so."

She had quickly stopped, everyone else nearly walked into eachother, Jaune on the other hand walked right into Cardin with the collection of glass jars that were going to be used for sap collecting. Cardin scowled, about to yell at him, but realised that it wasn't a good idea so he continued to listen to Glynda's speech.

"Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay with your teammates. Casca, you are assigned to take pictures of the area by Ozpin, correct?"

"Yes ma'am. Will I need to be near a tem-team?"

She nodded to confirm, and once more began to address the entire group. "We will rendezvous back here at four o'clock. Have fun!"

And so everyone split up into their teams, Casca decided to fall behind a few feet of Ruby and her group to have a better look around the area, to try and find the best spot for a photo.

She wasn't a photographer by any means, oh no. But she knew how to take a good picture, and the area they were in wasn't good enough to take a half decent picture, everything was too crowed of trees; not enough room for space.

'The forest would look even better with a sun set. Oh well. Better make do with what I have.'

She walked off in a completely different direction, completely forgetting about group.

She looked around a little more, looking from any possible angle she could, until she saw a a very large grey tree that's bark was crudely twisted like a spiral. The branches were ragged and had spread out high into the air in a curve, shaping in like an old drinking goblet. The tree roots were thick and had a rough texture, looking like an orgy of snakes, with some sort of black tree rot growing on them. It's dull red leaves had reminded her of skinny, frail human hands that were stretched out as if it was desperately reaching for something.

The tree looked strange to her. Like something about it was strangely off putting and unnatural.

And out of place.

She was surprised no one had noticed this before, the bright grey was a strong contrast with the dark reds and browns that were literally everywhere else.

" **[Analyse].** "

 **Strange Hollow Tree.**

 **Object(?)**

 **A twisted tree that resembles an oak tree. It is almost completely hollow suffers from a form of tree rot. There is something off about this tree, like it's desperately trying to reach for something it lost long ago, but cannot. There seems to be no sap at all inside. But there appears to be something inside the tree that is currently alive.**

"Okay... That's concerning. Why is the-"

"Hello sweetheart."

She couldn't help but let out a sigh when she heard that oh so familiar voice. She turned around from the tree, turning her attention on Cardin Winchester, who for whatever reason was smirking at her. "Hello Winchester. Would you like to assist me with photos if you are finished with the sap collecting?"

'Might as well be kind. No point of being snarky.'

He shrugged as he began to nonchalantly walk over to her with with his hands behind his head. "Jauney-boy was kind enough to help collect sap for us."

"Was he now?" She turned her back on him and touched the tree, feeling the ashy textured bark. "And I suppose your not harassing him in anyway are you?"

"Hey. I'm keeping my word."

Silence.

"Say. How attracted are rapier wasps to the sap here?"

...

"They like it. Why? You planning on setting those little devil spawns on someone?"

"Perhaps."

'Red alert Casca. He's got a jar of sap he's about to throw.'

She just barely heard the sound of a gentle 'clink' before she ducked down as a jar of sap shattered on the grey tree in front of her. Thankfully none of the glass shards had gotten on her, but some of the red sap had. She mentally scowled at the thought of wasting her time in the future to find a washing liquid that could get the sticky tree sap out of her clothes, cause the purple and red tree sap was going to be an absolute nightmare to wash out.

Casca's hair stood on its ends when she saw the rest of CRDL come out from the bushes, one of them, Dove Bronzewing, was dragging a bruised and puffy Jaune by the hood of his jacket. They all laughed to eachother as Dove tossed the dazed teen to her side.

"Vultures... Y'all are disgusting, you know that?"

"Disgusting?" Cardin had a fake shocked expression on his face. "I have no idea what your talking about. We're just having some good old fun, right guys?" His smug expression became even more smugger when his group happily agreed. "Yes, good old fun with a dash of revenge."

"Revenge for rightfully kicking your sorry ass to Atlas and back?" She snarled. She nudged Jaune slightly to see if he was awake. Her only response was a quiet, dazzed groan. "Please, I could of gotten Ozpin to expel you on the spot."

No one was noticing the tree roots were moving ever so slightly.

Cardin looked amused. "How could you do that? He wouldn't believe you."

"Try me."

 _Click._

"If you could tell the headmaster and if he did believe you, why didn't you do it?"

 _Click. Click._

"Because, I was hoping I could perhaps educate you on your stupidity. Expelling you on the spot would be too easy and not good enough to teach you what you've done wrong. You would do it again in a different location and the people there would suffer like Velvet, Jaune, Alice and whoever else you bullied."

 _Click. Click. Click._

Cardin smirk lessened, though it was still obviously there. "Well then sweetheart, that's your fault then isn't it?" He motion his group to draw their weapon as they began to slowly edge closer to the group. Another one, Russel Thrush, gave him a box was a 'W' written on. "After we finish our business with you, the red-haired know-it-all is next. Since Jaune was kind enough to gather us these rapier wasps last night, we're gonna put 'em to work and teach her a thing or two."

"...I take it back, you're not vultures. Those things actually help support the ecosystem. You are literally trash."

 _Snap._

A branch above snapped.

Cardin ignored her, taking out his mace and casually swinging it around. "Words mean nothing in a fight. Guys, hurt them but don't kill them, please. The bitch has weak aura and Jauney-boy here is almost knocked out." He laughed. "Shame Jaune, if you had listened to me from the start, we could of been the bestest of friends. But no. You care too much for the red head, someone who was raised on a pedestal her whole life and looks down on the weak, like you. She only takes pity on people like you so the world can see her as a girl to kind for this cruel world. Maybe the others could be next, like that queer and that shorty you seem to be fond of so much-"

"SHUT UP!"

A jar of sap, one Casca never realised Jaune was holding, whizzed past her head and shattered on contact with Cardin's chest, the sap and glass splattered everywhere. Oddly enough the sap had only gotten on the wings of his bird crest and shirt.

"Jaune..?"

The teen, still bruised and puffy, heavily inhaled and exhaled. Then he spoke, his voice filled will iron determination. "You can bully me, you can hurt me, harass me, break me, do anything you want with me." Jaune nearly fell over trying to get up, but Casca caught him and kept him steady. "But if you mess-hurt my teammates, my friends, as long as I live; I will make sure you never EVER hurt anyone close to me."

Everyone looked at him in surprise, even Jaune looked surprised at himself. Casca couldn't help but smile.

A branch snapping caught her attention.

Cardin shook himself from the surprise, annoyance and anger taking over. "What? Do you think your some big strong man now? Because you think talk like that makes you look tough-"

"Um. Guys? We have a probleeEEEEEEEEEEEM!"

Casca, sounding concerned and worried, was suddenly yelling as one of the grey trees roots had wrapped around her ankle and dragged her into the air. Everyone was suddenly on alert as more roots from under the ground rose up into the air. A set of roots had also grabbed Jaune and held him up into the air with a surprised yelp.

"What on earth?!"

The tree creaked and groan, the bark falling off in pieces to reveal a sticky black material underneath with tiny red veins leading down towards the roots.

"That's a Grimm?!"

The tree- no, the Grimm- groaned, the majority of it's bark breaking off onto the ground. It was now mostly black, with pieces of the now pure white bark stuck to it's black, sap like skin, which had red boil like lumps popping out from the surface of the skin. The leaves turned the same crimson red as everything else, the branches it was attached to drooped down to its captives, grabbing them before tossing them from the top and directly inside it, which it immediately sealed up with the rest of branches in an upward spiral motion.

"Oh Oum- Run!"

Cardin looked at his retreating teammates in fear, jolted as they were immediately swiped back into the forest with a swinging root. "Hey- WAIT!"

They didn't come back. Especially when a branch had picked him up, opened up to its core and dropped him inside of it, where was Casca and Jaune were.

The Grimm paused, no longer sensing it's prey nearby. It had been in slumber for a long time, centuries if its memory served it well. It remembered being a eager participant in something. Something that caused its blinding hatred of humans to fade to a mere cinder as something took hold of its heart.

 _Failure._

But, underneath all that. There was something else, something completely unfamiliar yet familiar.

It couldn't reach out, every time it did, it's branches was always set ablaze.

The tree groaned, its roots unravelling itself from its orgy and spread throughout the soil.

Maybe the blood and life of humans could gets it's cinder to become a beautiful blaze like it used to be.

Maybe it can be normal again.

And so, it grew.

* * *

"What's going on?!"

Everyone was doing what they had been assigned to, collecting the sap and making small talk. Casca had wondered off somewhere, along with CRNL, and everyone assumed they were just doing their own business. That was then they noticed that someone else was missing.

"Hey, has anyone seen Jaune?"

Ruby's out of nowhere question made them all realise that, Jaune wasn't nearby, and he hadn't been for quite awhile.

Yang shrugged. "Maybe he's out for a toilet break?"

Pyrrha shook her head. "He would tell us if he was going somewhere."

"Wasn't Casca supposed to stick with us anyway?"

"She didn't have to. Maybe she found something interesting and decided to check it out."

Nora, after drinking an entire jar of sap within a whopping five seconds, belched. "I'm sure their fine. Ren, hit me with another!"

"Absolutely not! Stop drinking the sap!"

"Never!"

Pyrrha wasn't convinced though, looking off into the distance in thought. She had noticed a small bruise on his arm the other day, but she thought that was from the training session when she threw him and never noticed his aura had depleted.

Her eyes narrowed. Could it be..?

The sound of the earth cracking got their attention.

Along with the screaming of the frightened.

"Did you guys hear that?"

"RUN!"

All of a sudden, three members of CRDL ran out screaming and yelling from the trees and bushes, quite clearly desperate to get away from something. One, Russel Thrush had been headbutted and picked up by his collar by a concerned Yang, the rest ignored him as they ran out of their sights.

"What's going on?!"

"Tree- Grimm got them. Huge!"

The group looked at each other in concern. Whatever happened made the teen quite hysterical.

"Grimm's got who?"

"Cas- Casca, Jaune and- and Cardin!"

That was when they noticed a faint, foul smelling purple mist coming from the direction they came from. Russel struggled to get loose, but Yang wasn't having any of it, holding on even tighter. "And you left them there?!"

"It was hu- huge! It was a tree!"

"A tree?"

"Laumana."

Everyone looked at Pyrrha, who had dropped her sap jar and was trembling ever so slightly.

"...Pyrrha?"

"Tree Grimm, Laumana is a tree Grimm." Pyrrha muttered, her voice barely above a whisper. "It's a vile creature, even when young it's dreadfully powerful and smart. It's... Oh no, Jaune!"

A look of disturbed realisation appeared on her face before she ran off into the mist, ignoring her friends calls of concern as she covered her mouth as she entered the mist and continued to head in deeper. Everyone was quite, what were they supposed to do?

Ruby had snapped out of her stupor and began to do her job. "Yang!" The brawler dropped Russel, who immediately ran off, and turned her attention to Ruby. "You and Blake, go get Professor Goodwitch. Ren, Nora, Weiss and I will go after Pyrrha and free everyone else."

Looks like a simple day out was going to be a lot more fun than realised.

* * *

"Jaune, stop struggling, you're going to wear yourself out."

Casca, along with Jaune and Cardin, was hanging upside down from a sturdy branch wrapping around her ankle within the tree itself. The things insides was nearly completely black, with veins of red pumping up what she guessed was blood from God knows where.

Jaune was doing decent, despite from how tired he looked and bruised, he was still trying to pull off the branch that caught his left wrist, with little success. He only stopped when Casca noticed how exhausted he looked.

Cardin was still struggling, she had hoped that he could use his mace to cause an explosion from the inside, but he dropped it when he was dragged in.

Now, they just hung there, unsure on what to do.

" **[Analyse]**."

 **{Slothful, Grimm Rotted Lord}.**

 **[Grimm]**

 **Elder Laumana.**

 **LVL: 103.**

 **Exp Remaining: ?**

 **HP: 20,000/20,000**

 **MP: 13,000/13,000**

 **STR: ?**

 **INT: ?**

 **VIT: ?**

 **END: ?**

 **WIS: ?**

 **DEX: ?**

 **AGI: ?**

 **LCK: 0**

 **Skill Points: ?**

 **Creature of Darkness: A creature designed to erase humanity and its creations from extinction. They have no soul, so they cannot produce Aura. They are drawn to negative emotions and will attack Humans and Faunus on sight. Due to this status they are cursed with no luck, but they will gain a boost HP and MP boost depending on the species of Grimm. Laumana is 300% increase.**

 **Lord Of Salem: One of the Lords of Salem. These are Grimm that gifted by Salem, The Grimm Cursed Queen herself. Creatures gifted with this privilege will have a 100% stat boost and will always go into a frenzied mode when it's HP reaches below 20%. It's a high risk and high reward enemy as it will always drop it's special item along with the core item, Lord's Soul.**

 **Terrifying Presence: Makes enemies unable to use their weapons within a five foot range from the caster.**

 **Toxic Mist: This makes the user emit a toxic mist that damages ones aura and HP as soon as they enter the field.**

 **? Cursed: This being is cursed. What the curse is and who the curser is is unknown, but it would seem like it has weakened it. Movement, defence and attack is reduced by 100%. Over time it's levels will decrease. It's weak spot will ensure an instant kill.**

 **WARNING! THIS IS A NAMED ENEMY!**

'I don't even know its stats and your telling me it's got a 300% increase in HP and MP along with a 100% stat boost?!'

'Well, the weird curse nullified the stat bonus, but still.'

What was her luck? First, it was the gun weakness, having an immense weakness to fire, having a glitchy interface, facing multiple high levelled named enemies with the past couple of months and now facing a LorD OF FLIPPING SALEM?!

She didn't even know what a lord of Salem even was! It sounded like something you would hear from a Dark Souls game!

'...Yeah. Suspiciously Dark Souls.'

The universe wasn't that cruel to her... Right?

...She was glad that Record wasn't designed to be a sadist, being stuck in that world was something she had no interest in.

"Anyone have a clue on what we should do?"

Jaune weakly shrugged, Cardin grunted, pulling and tearing at the branch in vain.

"Good. Just... Good."

She looked around a little, thinking on an escape plan. She could try and use a skill to get out, but she had no idea on the potential recoil it would cause. But seeing as there was no other option she could take...

"Let me try- **_[Force Burst]_**!"

She aimed at the furthest wall, the concentrated blast caused the target to explode, sending charred bark and oily flesh in all directions. She was about to cheer for joy, but her joy turned into disappointment and despair when it sealed itself up not even a second later.

"Gosh dangit."

"Useless..."

She rolled her eyes at Cardin. "Oh well excuuuse me, princess! I don't see you coming up with anything else."

He scoffed, but said nothing else.

"Casca...?"

"Yes Jaune?"

He let out a quiet, soft groan and pointed towards the ground. "Do you... See that?"

"See... That?"

At first she didn't see anything. But at a closer inspection, she did in fact, notice something.

"Is that it's core?"

It was twitching, beating, connected by the red veins that pumped out the red, but she couldn't quite tell what it was. It was almost like a heart. She held her glasses up, trying to get a closer look. "Do you think if we destroy it, it'll kill the tree?"

"I think... I think so. I..."

"Jaune?"

Jaune looked much more exhausted than from a few seconds ago, and despite the darkness that was illuminated by the red, she could tell he was much more paler than before. His eyes had dark bags under them, and his eye colour was paler as well.

"Hey, are you- AHHHHHHH!"

Pain. They all felt pain as the branches that held them suddenly dug into their skin, the pain it caused felt like it was igniting them from within, tearing their insides like paper in a paper shredder.

Their minds retreated deep within their souls.

* * *

 _Hands reached out from the misty darkness. They wouldn't stop._

 _Casca ran and ran and ran, as fast as her bloody legs would carry her._

 _She cried, but ran, ignoring the glass trapped under her skin and the bony, birdlike hands that swiped at her ankles._

 _The screech of an archangel made her heart stop._

 _Nononononononononononono-_

 _A face. Cousin._

 _"Bitch. You should-"_

 _Run. Run. Run._

 _Never look back._

 _Rain was falling, rain that tasted like iron on her tongue._

 _He was coming._

 _"Come back sweetie, your punishment isn't over yet."_

 _Mother, horrible mistress. Tainted before the angels 'purified' her. Worse, much worse._

 _Gunshot. Dead end._

 _Giggles echoed, tendrils of darkness reached out._

 _"Nightmarenightmarenightmare. Someone-"_

* * *

 _His parents laughter rang out, like a violin that's barely holding on._

 _"Oh Jaune... You, an huntsmen?"_

 _"Someone as weak-"_

 _Truth._

 _"Pathetic-"_

 _Truth._

 _"Cowardly-"_

 _Truth._

 _"And stupid as you, could never hope to achieve glory, let alone a good life."_

 _"Your ours, along with your sisters."_

 _"You don't deserve happiness."_

 _He never understood. Why did they hate him? What did he do wrong?_

 _They took down his bed._

 _Took away his food._

 _Pushed him down stairs._

 _Why?_

 _They were never like this before. On most days, he was fine, they acted like the loving parents they always were._

 _But... Why do they change into such beasts?_

 _He cried as his mother grabbed him by the ponytail and slammed him-_

* * *

 _"Brother!"_

 _A cackle, then the snapping of bones._

 _A young girl screaming._

 _He looked up, regretting it as the sadistical White Fang-_

 _Bloodied teeth, was that a piece of lung?_

 _Her body jerked violently, hacking up blood and bone. The sadist giggled, jerking his hands as her body crunched and twisted in ways no body should ever do._

 _Why? Why was she still alive?_

 _'How? Please let her have peace.'_

 _No words came out._

 _The sadist sighed, looking quite bored with the disgusting display, and with a twist of his hands-_

 _He screamed, his sister exploding in a show of mutilated guts and blood._

 _White Fang. WHite FanG._

 _Darkness-_

* * *

"Pyrrha, ack, wait!"

Pyrrha ignored them, only continued to run deeper where the purple mist was thick. She had wrapped her sash around her face to cover her mouth and nose. Unfortunately Ruby and Weiss didn't have such luxury, and were forced to take on the brunt of the toxic gas they could feel was draining their stamina and aura.

The champion was panicking, and Ruby could see that, but she was going to get seriously hurt if she continued on like this.

"Huff... Ruby, wait..."

She looked back. Weiss, Nora and Ren were falling behind, struggling to breathe with the toxic air around them. "Guys, we should head back for Glynda, she can help us!"

"We're... Not leaving. Pyrrha, Jaune!"

Ren hacked up, collapsing onto Nora who nearly fell onto the floor from the sudden weight. Everyone was weak, and Ruby was already nearing her limit. While she could use her semblance to get everyone out, the mist had worn her out and any extra weight would be sure to exhaust her to the point of passing out.

"Hey..."

Everyone looked at Weiss, who also looked ready to pass out.

"Let's head back, for now. I have... An idea that, doesn't involve us choking to... Death."

They were hesitant. But they knew that it wasn't a good idea to continue, there was no point in fighting if they couldn't even move.

So they headed back.

* * *

"Jaune!"

Laumana groaned and its remaining bark cracking as it turned towards the champion, not even paying mind to the bullets she was pumping into it. It could sense her desperation, her fears. Familiar.

It recognised her. But where?

She sliced off branched with her shield that tried to reach out to her, she stabbed at a root, causing it to bleed what little black blood it had left. It lazily slapped her away with a root in response.

She charged on, blocking and slashing what she could before she got on top of a rising root. Before the Grimm could realise what was going on, Pyrrha aimed her gun, shifting into a spear and threw it directly into a boil, which deeply embedded itself into the flesh and destroyed the boil; releasing a reddish purple pus that instantly evaporated as soon as it touched the ground.

Along with a scream.

Her eyes widened. She figured out exactly where Casca was, quite possibly along with Jaune and Cardin, but she was now fearful.

Using her polarity she summon her spear back-

A trail of blood, human blood made her heart stop, her fears confirmed.

"Casca!"

* * *

"Sweet JESUS!"

He nightmare came to a sudden, painful halt as something metallic pierced right through her left thigh. It took her a moment to recognise the weapon before it drew from her thigh quickly, making her hiss.

"Pyrrha?"

That was her weapon that skewered her leg, wasn't it? That just mean't she was nearby and was fighting the Lord.

She hissed at the dulling pain in her thigh as it was bleeding out.

" **[Status]**."

 **Ozpin's Little Helper.**

 **[Human]**

 **Casca Prowle.**

 **LVL: 22.**

 **Exp Remaining: 97**

 **HP: 289/330**

 **MP: 572/572**

 **STR: 30**

 **INT: 50 + 5 + 5 = 60**

 **VIT: 26 + 10 = 36**

 **END: 20 + 10 = 30**

 **WIS: 15**

 **DEX: 20 + 10 = 37**

 **AGI: 20 + 10 = 38**

 **LCK: 5 + 5 + 5 = 34**

 **Skill Points: 5**

 **Macca: 3100**

 **Mantra: Protection.**

 **Atma Points: 63/100**

 **Atma Avatar: Lilith.**

 **Class: Asura.**

 **Resistant: ELECTRIC. DEATH.**

 **Weak: GUN. EXPEL. FIRE.**

 **Void: POISON.**

 **Move set:**

 **Zio: 3 MP**

 **Void Elec: 3 MP**

 **Hell Thrust: 22 HP**

 **Devour: 14 HP**

"Alright then, let me-"

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry."

"Huh?"

Both Jaune and Cardin were awake, though they didn't look too great. Jaune was visibly shaking in fear, his mouth moving but no words were coming out. He looked like he just relived a traumatic experience.

Cardin-

"Holy shit, are you okay?!"

He was quietly sobbing and shivering, similar to Jaune, but with anger mixed in with the fear. He looked at Casca then to Jaune, his eyes red from the crying. "She- I don't- Why-" He hiccuped before trying again. "It hurts to remember- you know? It hurts."

"What hurts?"

Her cheeks were wet. Did she cry?

"My sister. When we were young, we went out to celebrate her tenth birthday at that fancy five star restaurant she always- always wanted to go to. It was all fine, nothing bad or soured it, she was so happy. Then- Then!"

"Hey, calm down." Casca cooed, her expression softening. She had never seen him so... Vulnerable, before. "You don't-"

Wherever he ignored her or didn't hear her, she didn't know as he continued. "White Fang came, terrorist attack. They were killing people and ordering us to stay down or we'll die." He sniffed. "Then the leader came, Fleshbender, it was a strange name at the time, but I knew exactly why he was called that later when- Oh Owm, when he twisted her body, ripped her skin and organs out and broke her bones. She was still alive, she didn't die-"

"...Oh God."

"He snapped her like a twig, made us all watch as he finished by hanging her from a chandelier by her own intestines. Even then she didn't die, she was still alive and remained like that as he sprinkled salt and vinegar on her body. I just wanted her to die peacefully, but." He gagged. "She finally died. But that wasn't enough for them at all, they shot at people and Fleshbender picked someone else off before the police came."

"They mocked us, beated us, killed us, and-"

"Cardin."

Jaune's broken voice broke through Cardin's increasingly hysterical cries. "I'm sorry, sorry for what happened. What you went through was terrible but-"

"I was angry." He quietly interrupted. "A week later my dad committed suicide, and my mom turned to drinking. I was angry at what happened back then, what happened to us as a family. I took my anger out on the Faunus, I blamed them for everything. After a while, I think I just... Forgot why I hated them, and continued on with my life."

Casca looked around, still paying attention to the conversation.

"I know what I did will never be enough, but please forgive me, for what I put you through."

Jaune was silent.

"Hey."

Casca pointed towards Jaune's branches and pointed to his side where his weapon resided. "I think I have an idea, do you mind listening?"

Whatever she was about to say was interrupted as a large sword came from above and pierced the Grimm right through its core.

* * *

Ruby, Weiss, Ren and Nora ran through the mist, a white glyph emitting a barrier underneath them that protected them from the toxic air. Thanks to Weiss skills with dust glyphs, she was able to make a barrier that makes oxygen and keeps out everything else for as long as the dust would last.

Behind them was Glynda, Blake and Yang, who had their own barrier. This was perhaps the first time they had seen Glynda looking all panicked.

"A Laumana is a rare, powerful Grimm that takes the form of a bloated tree and releases a toxic field to drain nearby humans of their aura, and when the prey is weak enough it strikes with its roots and sends them through the worst of their memories as it absorbs it's life energy. I'm not sure if the students are still alive if they've been trapped this long..."

"They have to be though!"

"Regardless, after we do retrieve the bodies, you need to stand back when I engage. If it is indeed an Elder Laumana, then you have no hopes of hurting it."

"But- Pyrrha!"

The girl had fallen onto her backside with her weapons scattered out beside her as she stared at something in shock. Ruby ran out of the barrier, despite Weiss's protests, and used her semblance to quickly get back inside the barrier with Pyrrha on her back.

"Pyrrha!" Nora shook her to get her out of her stance. Ren put his hand on her shoulder, gently shaking her as well. "Hey, come on!"

"It's... It's gone."

"Huh?"

Suddenly the mist dispersed in an instant, granting them vision of their surroundings. What they saw, made them freeze in fear.

A giant, suit of black, white and red armour, perhaps twenty or so metres tall, had its sword embedded within the Laumana. It's pitch black helmet had two horn like protrusions curving forwards directly into the eyes of its visor, with two white paint stripes leading down from the horns. The breastplate, also pitch black, had a gladius stuck where the location of the heart was, the centre of the chest had Salem's symbol. It had smooth pauldrons and its gauntlets were clawed, but they could just tell how pale the creature was under there from the contrasting deathly white underneath.

It had no armour around it's legs, in fact, you could just barely tell it had legs from how a black mist would occasionally take the form of legs before dispersing completely then coming back a few seconds later.

It's sword resembled a long sword. It's guard was a golden colour with a glowing onyx in the centre of it's pommel. The blade was encased in a blade and red mist and other than that, it looked like a typical long sword that was fit for a giant.

A deep, echoed noise came from it's visor, its laughter. **"Traitorous Sloth... Did you. Really think. That. You. Could. Betray the. Queen and. Get away with. It?"** It twisted the blade, digging it deeper as the Laumana groaned. **"Inferior cursed. Beast."**

It... Spoke?

Laumana shrivelled, it's roots and branched retreating into its body. The giant let out a raspy sigh. **"Weak. Even a. Lord couldn't stay. Immune to her. Curse. Pathetic to. See a Lord in. A state. Like this so. Weak."**

And just like that, the Laumana evaporated, leaving behind the unconcious Casca, Jaune and Cardin.

It looked at them in thought, as if thinking that something was off. **"Ah. You have..."**

In kneelled to the ground, gently brushing Cardin and Jaune to the side. It hesitantly and ever so carefully, brushed her bangs off of her face. **"You are the. Demon. That she. Spoke. About?"** It gently picked her up. **"You do. Resemble her. Demon. I wonder if. The Queen. Feels anguish. Of seeing you."**

"Leave her alone!"

"Ruby, wait!"

The giant turned its head towards Ruby, who shot Crescent Rose multiple times at its helmet. The giant rumbled. **"I have. No quarrel with. You. Child. You are weak. If you truly wish. To fight me then. Become stronger. Then. We shall. Duel."**

"A... **[Analyse].** "

 **"Ah."** It muttered. **"You are. Awake. Then?"**

The giant dispelled its sword, summoning a ball of light in its hand. Before they could do anything, the ball of light encased the giant and Casca before completely disappearing.

"Casca!"

* * *

 **{Prideful. Grimm Encased Lord}**

 **[Grimm]**

 **Ancient Geist.**

 **LVL: ?**

 **Exp Remaining: ?**

 **HP: ?**

 **MP: ?**

 **STR: ?**

 **INT: ?**

 **VIT: ?**

 **END: ?**

 **WIS: ?**

 **DEX: ?**

 **AGI: ?**

 **LCK: ?**

 **Skill Points: ?**

 **Creature of Darkness: A creature designed to erase humanity and its creations from extinction. They have no soul, so they cannot produce Aura. They are drawn to negative emotions and will attack Humans and Faunus on sight. Due to this status they are cursed with no luck, but they will gain a boost HP and MP boost depending on the species of Grimm. Elder Geist is 100%**

 **Lord Of Salem: One of the Lords of Salem. These are Grimm that gifted by Salem, The Grimm Cursed Queen herself. Creatures gifted with this privilege will have a 100% stat boost and will always go into a frenzied mode when it's HP reaches below 20%. It's a high risk and high reward enemy as it will always drop it's special item along with the core item, Lord's Soul.**

 **?: ?**

 **?: ?**

 _End Recording._

* * *

 **Ummm. High guys? Sorry this took so long. I've been ill and other things were happening, so yeah.**

 **I've using been playing around in Dark Souls 3 and the Maya program as well, I want to do something like RWBY in the future. I've been listening to Dark Souls music as well while writing, Nameless Song is pretty nice to listen to.**

 **Remember last chapter when I said this is still Jaune's Arc, I lied, I was having trouble writing it for some reason, so I decided to write out something that was supposed to happen at Volume 1's end.**

 **Alright, I was supposed to respond to comments last chapter, but I was a ding dong and forget. Well. Let's start shall we?**

 **mad thought: Ah, yes Casca's gun weakness does not apply to her when human, I miss worded what I said, sorry. It's err. Defiantly going to be interesting when they find out the truth. The last chapter did do some implications on the virus though, didn't it? So I'll guess we'll see when that comes into play. Nice to see your enjoying.**

 **1bigbro4ae: What part felt iffy to you may I ask? But it's nice to know you're enjoying it now.**

 **shadow: Thanks for enjoying it.**

 **Phoenix Champion: Thanks for the compliment, can't wait for the inevitable scene where they find out the truth. Though that won't be for a while though.**

 **Now. How about some fun facts before I go?**

 **This was originally supposed to be a Pokemon OC insert where Casca was turned into a shiny female Salandit who goes on an adventure through Alola and eventually teams up with the main character to stop the invasion of the Ultra Beasts and stop some very nefarious plans. This eventually turned into three different ideas, two stuck in the end until I picked this one.**

 **1) A Legend of Zelda OC Insert where Casca is sent to the first game in the timeline, Skyward Sword, and assists Link with his adventures. They both go through the cycle of reincarnation, with only Casca keeping her increasing burden of her memories, until they enter the Child Link timeline, where the timeline deviates completely from after Twilight Princess and ending into a alternate universe of Breath of the Wild. I eventually scrapped this, as there were so many games to cover and I didn't have the money to play them all.**

 **This eventually became these.**

 **2) A RWBY and Starcraft where Casca is the 3rd Overmind and has to remake the Zerg and evolve them to 'perfection'. This was either going to lead into a typical Overmind stays on Remnant and saves us all, or the much more interesting idea of the majority of Remnants population becoming a strain of intelligent infested akin to Stukov. E.g Ruby having Zergling features, Weiss having the lower half of a Broodmother, Coco having a Roach exoskeleton, ect.**

 **I was having trouble writing it however, as the idea wasn't sticking with me. But I still may do it in the future if it interests you guys.**

 **So I wrote this to see if it stuck. I wrote 3 chapters in 3 days.**

 **I stopped writing as I wasn't in the mood, but after reading fanfics, I decided to at least get this chapter done for ya'll.**

 **Specifically these ones.**

 **mad thoughts, Heiress of Blades. A cool Naruto and Starcraft crossover where Hinata is the next Queen of Blades, the Heiress of Blades. I don't even like Naruto, but this magical man made me get a bit interested in the series. So congrats on that good sir.**

 **GlarnBoudins, Bloody Evolution. Another Starcraft and RWBY crossover where Yang is the successor to Kerrigan and begins to build up her swarm. An intriguing idea, while there are many similar to it, this one stands out as it's believable and in character. I also have a soft spot for Yang.**

 **noa748s, New Reality. Perhaps the best self insert story in existence, this is a Tales of Symphonia fanfic that is the most faved out of the thousands of Symphonia fics on this site, and it clearly deserves it. Read this if you want have a grand old time.**

 **Well, with that over. Please review to give me your thoughts, and I hope you all have a wonderful day and a wonderful October.**

 **Ciao~**

 **EDIT: Also, I was supposed to say this yesterday, but there definitely won't be an update for the next two weeks, warning ya'll now.**


	9. Salem

_**Digital RWBY Saga.**_

 _Chapter 8: Salem._

 _Begin Recording 123drs000-1_ _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _There appears to be no registered Solar Noise._

 _ **.**_

 _Diary entry 3. Ya'll Stupid!_

 _Why are such legitimately stupid people out there?_

 _I went out with some buds today, we were supposed to go to the cinema in town to see that dumb romance movie everyone wouldn't shut up about. I said that if we're uncertain, we'll just pirate it. Good= Buy. Bad=Toss it. No point in wasting money. But, they said it would be fine, it couldn't suck that bad. That's what they said about the live action remake of Ghost in the Shell._

 _Guess what happened?_

 _It flipping sucked._

 _Now they all have the gal to whine at me for not pirating it and saving their precious wecious money._

 _Screw them. I have much better things to do then this._

 _._

A dull pain in Casca's head roused her from unconscious, a cold sensation around her wrists made her groan uncomfortably due to her very warm body, and the sudden cold made her shudder. Her head was ringing, like the church bells would back home when she suffered from her common headaches back then. She quietly remembered a time when some trouble makers- children- had somehow gotten in one time and messed with the bells constantly until they were caught.

 _"Casca deary, careful not to over cook the onion and chilli, careful with the naan bread as well-_

 _"Yes gran! I know, I know. Its just masala chicken and naan bread, how hard can it- God damn it cat, get your paws out of that pan this instant!"_

 _"Casca! Mind your language around the cat!"_

 _"...Sorry."_

She opened her eyes, her vision blurry, at the memory. 'Why... Why am I remembering that now? Grandma?'

Other than her dad, she was one of the only family members that properly cared for her. She taught her how to make Indian and Asian (only Korean, Chinese, Japanese and Taiwanese) dishes and gave her the now destroyed recipes. She was a large part of her life, before and after the invasion.

But she was old and frail, she was surprised she even lasted a month after everything basically ended. She had the mind of a razor whip but not the body of an healthy athlete.

If she was to compare her to someone, it would be Kaine's grandma from Nier. Not the same, but close enough.

Her stomach rumbled.

'Oh, that's why.'

Hunger.

When her vision cleared up, though everything was still blurry, she had noticed that she was in some sort of large cylinder shaped room lit up by candles that made the room seem oddly purple in colour. Looking up, she could see some sort of ceiling window that showed the night sky and the shattered moon, that seemed to be oddly more luminescent then before and more... Detailed?

She didn't even have her glasses on, which explained the blurriness, nor her usual incomplete Nevermore attire and Electra Bonds, just a set of black robes. She was being held up from the ground from her wrists being wrapped with thick and rough rope, and when she pulled, she would flinch from the rope suddenly tightening even harder.

"Alright then..." Casca murmured, doing the same to her other hand with no success. " **[Inventory]**."

 **[Error. Unable to load Inventory.]**

She growled. "Seriously? **[Inventory]**."

 **[Error. Unable to load Inventory.]**

"Why?!"

 **[Error. Item in inventory, glitched item. Unable to open unless disposed.]**

"How am I supposed to get rid of it if I can't even open my damn inventory?!"

 **[Error. Outside help required. Please call customer service for help.]**

"The Recorders have a customer service?!"

 **[Correct. Name change is suggested, as customer service is inaccurate. Will send automatic signal for help. Auto Loot will disable until problem is fixed]**

"... **[Status]**."

 **Ozpin's Little Helper.**

 **[Human]**

 **Casca Prowle.**

 **LVL: 22.**

 **Exp Remaining: 97**

 **HP: 192/192**

 **MP: 294/ 294**

 **STR: 30**

 **INT: 50**

 **VIT: 26**

 **END: 20**

 **WIS: 15**

 **DEX: 27**

 **AGI: 28**

 **LCK: 5**

 **Skill Points: 5**

 **Macca: 3100**

 **Mantra: Protection.**

 **Atma Points: 63/100**

 **Atma Avatar: Lilith.**

 **Class: Asura.**

 **Resistant: ELECTRIC. DEATH.**

 **Weak: GUN. EXPEL. FIRE.**

 **Void: POISON.**

 **Move set:**

 **Zio: 3 MP**

 **Void Elec: 3 MP**

 **Hell Thrust: 22 HP**

 **Devour: 14 HP**

"That works at least..." She hummed in thought as she looked around before eyeing the rope holding her up, thinking on what she could do. "Maybe... Alright Casca, think! What would Han Jee-Han do in a situation like this?" She flexed her right hand. "Wait. Duh! Let me try this."

So she concentrated hard on her right hand, focusing until a faint blueish purple energy began to form in her palm, determined, she began to carefully shift the energy into a blade shape. After a few seconds-

The energy faded out of existence with a crackle of electricity.

"Come on you stupid little-" She let out a defeated sigh, waving her hand in thinly veiled frustration. Seemed like her plan of making mana blades sadly came to a tragic halt. She tried to use a skill, but like with the blade that quickly fell out of existence. "Plan B then. **[Atma Virus]**!"

The room glowed a light purple as Casca was enveloped in a bright light and her body began to shift. Casca grunted as a dull pain began to spread throughout her body, whimpering as bones snapped and skin disappeared.

'Was it... Always so painful?'

The game made it seem like it was so quick and painless, mostly. Was it just different for her? Or was Record just a shitty programmer?

Casca, now Lilith, hissed as Uro broke through the rope due to its larger size. Both Uro and Boros immediately went to bite and gnaw through the other rope, it was a success as the rope snapped and Casca fell onto the ground with a thud.

The floor was of a smooth concrete, Salem's symbol in the centre from where she was hung. She had a guess that she was in Salem's realm, or somewhere on the other continent that no one ever seems to mention.

 ** _"How did I get here again..?"_**

She suddenly remembered what happened. She was with Jaune and Cardin within the Laumana, a Lord of Salem, they were going to make their escape plan until a blade- a long sword, she corrected herself- had pierced through its core and instantly killed it. Then...

She was taken by another Lord of Salem, a large suit of armour, an Ancient Geist. And-

 _ **"Shit, Jaune, Cardin-!"**_

"Are fine, there was no need to take them as well."

A voice, filled with power and authority echoed through the room, a very familiar one at that. The slamming of doors made her jump, and focused her attention to where the noise came from, readying her blade to strike-

 ** _"Salem..."_**

Skin of a deathly pallor with purple and red veins that ran up her arm and face, white hair that seemed to glow in the moonlight - made into a bun with six offshoots, her eyes- sclerae a midnight black empathised by her blood red irises, a diamond shaped mark on her forehead. A long black robe, similar to the one she was wearing, with red designs that resembled eyes on its cloak and a round silver locket with an oval shaped and slightly scratched ruby wrapped around her neck.

Casca stared at her, did she always have that locket?

She couldn't help but growl.

Salem's poker face seemed to turn into amusement at the sight of Casca, snarling and growling at her like a wild animal.

"Calm, child." Salem chided, raising her insect ringed hand out to her, "You are not a beast, but a wise demon capable of human thought. Won't you speak?"

The tips of the head armour flushed a dark red as Uro and Boros reared up and hissed at Salem threateningly, Casca only stayed still, not saying anything.

Salem sighed almost disappointingly. "Very well." And clicked her fingers.

Suddenly Casca felt a chill go up her spine as multiple threatening growls came from all around her. Six Beowolves, all young, had come out of nowhere and had surrounded her. Casca grunted, thinking on her plans and keeping an eye on the Grimm surrounding her.

One of them, a smaller one, apparently couldn't wait around anymore and decided to strike. It lowered itself onto the floor, its ears flattening against its skull as it leapt for the kill-

 _ **"[Hell Thrust]!"**_

Only to let out a dying whimper as her blade pierced right through its throat, killing it.

 ** _"[Devour]!"_**

The corpse transformed into a red ball before she greedily ate it, filling up her AP.

Casca roared at the Grimm, daring them to come closer. The Grimm hesitated, only for a split second, before going in for the attack.

She was almost disappointed at how weak they were. One of them was immediately swept up by the snakes and was quickly ripped in half before being swallowed after a slight struggle. Casca had stabbed one through the head, devouring it and zapping another that was trying to examine the battle.

The last two roared as they went into action, circling her before striking at two different angles.

It didn't work.

Uro had grabbed the first beast by the waist before coiling around it, constricting and slowly suffocating it. Casca had merely dodged the other one and stomped on its head with all her strength, crushing its head and immediately devoured it.

 **DING! You have levelled up! HP and MP have been fully restored!**

 **You have now mastered the Protection Mantra. Learned [Dia] and [Patra]. Will automatically upload onto skill set.**

 **The [Atma Virus] skill has reached LVL: 10. 6 Skills can now be selected. Stat increase in demon form increased by 10% (30%).**

She wobbled on her feet, a broken giggle escaping her mouth. _**"Weak...Weak, weak! These fucks are so damn weak! Were they all level one?! How weak did you think I was?!"**_

She turned towards Salem as Uro began to swallow the now dead Grimm, an unstable smile on her face. _**"Well?"**_

Salem smiled. "You missed one."

 _ **"Huh-"**_

 **Beringel has initiated combat!**

A large black fist came in contact with her chest, knocking the wind out of her and sending her flying into a wall before collapsing onto the ground. She groaned, leaning onto the wall for support and took a look at the thing that hit her.

 **You took 59 physical damage. 168/227**

It was a gorilla Grimm. It had the same typical black skin and fur and the white bone armour that covered its chest and fragments on its shoulder. Its mask was in a shape of its skull, though it did appear to have suffered from damage from seeing parts of the mask chipped off. It was just a few centimetres higher than her as well, and she was sure it was a somewhat older Grimm even though she had never seen a gorilla Grimm before.

 _ **"[Analyse]."**_

 **Grimm Tanker.**

 **[Grimm]**

 **Beringel.**

 **LVL: 30**

 **EXP Remaining: ?**

 **HP: 1730/1730**

 **MP: 612/612**

 **STR: 123**

 **INT: 52**

 **VIT: 143**

 **END: 78**

 **WIS: 21**

 **DEX: 42**

 **AGI: 29**

 **LCK: 0**

 **Skill Points: ?**

 **Creature of Darkness: A creature designed to erase humanity and its creations from extinction. They have no soul, so they cannot produce Aura. They are drawn to negative emotions and will attack Humans and Faunus on sight. Due to this status they are cursed with no luck, but they will gain a boost HP and MP boost depending on the species of Grimm. Beringel is 150%.**

 _ **"Oh Christ."**_

Knowing that there was going to be a tough fight ahead, Casca opened up her status page and put all of her points into her INT.

 **Ozpin's Little Helper.**

 **[Human]**

 **Casca Prowle.**

 **LVL: 23.**

 **Exp Remaining: 1,257**

 **HP: 168/227**

 **MP: 404/404**

 **STR: 30 + (9) = 39**

 **INT: 60 + (18) = 78**

 **VIT: 26 + (7.8) = 33.8**

 **END: 20 + (6) = 26**

 **WIS: 15 + (4.5) = 19.5**

 **DEX: 27 + (8.1) = 35.1**

 **AGI: 28 + (8.4) = 36.4**

 **LCK: 5 + (1.5) = 6.5**

 **Skill Points: 0**

 **Macca: 3100**

 **Mantra: Protection.**

 **Atma Points: MASTERED.**

 **Atma Avatar: Lilith.**

 **Class: Asura.**

 **Resistant: ELECTRIC. DEATH.**

 **Weak: GUN. EXPEL. FIRE.**

 **Void: POISON.**

 **Move set:**

 **Zio: 3 MP**

 **Void Elec: 3 MP**

 **Dia: 3 MP**

 **Patra: 10 MP**

 **Hell Thrust: 27 HP**

 **Devour: 27 HP**

The Beringel snorted and grunted, rubbing and scratching at its face like there was something wrong. Whether it was just acting weird or the shattered mask on its face was irritating it Casca didn't care, she immediately went to work.

 ** _"[Zio]!"_**

The lightning bolt struck the Beringel in the chest, however it barely flinched and had only just payed attention to her presence again. The Grimm roared and immediately ran towards Casca, who had already readied her blade. The Beringel raised its thick arms in preparation to crush her-

And collapsed like a sack of potatoes.

 ** _"...What?"_**

Salem's eyes narrowed.

She stood there and cautiously examined the Beringel, that was struggling to get up and even breath. It collapsed again, but instead of trying again it only smashed its head against the floor and groaned.

A thick red aura began to cover its body. Smiling and grinning mouths came into existence.

Casca took a step back. _**"That's-!"**_

 _ **Blessed Beringel fully recovered HP and MP!**_

 **"CoooKKKIy! THAttttTTA MAYA!"**

The Beringel wobbled as it got up, a laugh; eerily similar to that of an elementary school girl, echoed throughout the room. Its eyes hollow, a familiar thick and steamy liquid pouring from the hollows like uncontrollable tears before evaporating on the ground.

And it smelt like a rotting corpse.

It was a Blessed Grimm.

Without warning, the Beringel vaulted towards Casca with the speed of lightning; grabbing a surprised Casca by the throat and slammed her on the ground-

 **You took 53 physical damage! 115/277**

Again.

 **You took 59 physical damage! 56/277**

Again.

 **You took 49 physical damage! 7/277**

 **WARNING! HEALTH CRITICAL!**

Her vision was beginning to darken, she could feel the Grimm hold her higher above the ground-

 _ **"D...[Dia]!"**_

 **You recovered 58 HP! 65/277**

And threw her at a wall, screaming like a spoilt child.

 **You took 25 collision damage! 40/277**

Casca hissed in pain as she took out a shard of concrete from her back before tossing it to the side. She was oh so thankful she had just gained the healing spell, because if she hadn't she would of been killed right there and then. The lack of healing items because of a broken inventory nearly costed her her life.

 _ **"[Dia]! [Dia]!"**_

 **You recovered 54 HP! 94/277**

 **You recovered 57 HP! 151/277**

She healed herself and began to plan. _**'Alright... This is going to be a lot more tougher than before, especially now that its blessed. Shit, how am I supposed to do this?!'** _She looked towards the suddenly daydreaming Beringel. _**"[Analyse]."**_

 **Grimm Tanker.**

 **[Grimm]**

 **Blessed Beringel.**

 **LVL: 30**

 **EXP Remaining: ?**

 **HP: 2934/2934**

 **MP: 1296/1296**

 **STR: 123 + (61.5) = 184.5**

 **INT: 52 + (26) = 78**

 **VIT: 143 + (71.5) = 214.5**

 **END: 78 + (39) = 117**

 **WIS: 21 + (10.5) = 31.5**

 **DEX: 42 + (21) = 63**

 **AGI: 29 + (14.5) = 43.5**

 **LCK: 0 + (0) = 0**

 **Skill Points: ?**

 **Creature of Darkness: A creature designed to erase humanity and its creations from extinction. They have no soul, so they cannot produce Aura. They are drawn to negative emotions and will attack Humans and Faunus on sight. Due to this status they are cursed with no luck, but they will gain a boost HP and MP boost depending on the species of Grimm. Beringel is 150%.**

 **Kami's Blessing: A creature blessed by the cursed being Kami, a fiend of tricks and temptations. Creatures with his blessing are stuck in a violent and cannibalistic frenzy and will attack anything in sight and are granted a 50% boost to their stats. Cannibalising will grant a boost in health.**

 **Emotions: Absolute Rage.**

She bit her lip in frustration, Uro and Boros hung limply for a moment before shaking it of and lifted themselves up. Before, she believed she could kill it, but now thanks to its blessing boost there was no way to kill it, and if it grabs her that was it. It would just kill her within a couple of hits.

 **"GiHGGIY?"** It tilted its head so fast she could of sworn the following sound meant it broke its neck. **"CaWWCAwwwW! ImMMA KILL YOooHHhAA GIIrrLIiYyyy!"**

It punched the ground before it jumped high in the air, its arms raised high, ready to turn her into a red paste.

Casca closed her eyes(?) in bleak acceptance, she was done for, there was no way for her to prologue the inevitable and there was no way she could fight this thing. Too strong, resilient, fast... Nothing.

"ENOUGH!"

Salem's anger filled voice made her open her eyes in shock.

It was like a climatic part of a movie, everything went in slow motion as a large black, mist shrouded lance of sorts came out of nowhere, about to hit the attacking Grimm. Suddenly everything turned to normal when the lance projectile impale the Blessed Grimm through its side and send it flying into a wall. It shrieked in pain as it flailed, attached to the wall and slowly bleeding out.

She looked Salem in shock. The woman's eyes were now glowing in anger and had sent a dozen of much smaller lances at the Beringel, purposely avoiding spots that would cause a fast and painless death.

It shrieked louder. **"AHHHHHAHHAHAHA! STuPid QuuEEN sTILL in LOVE? NANANHA stuPId fAlLeN-"**

Salem clicked her fingers, a red glyph appeared on the wall behind the Beringel before turning bright red. Casca covered her nose as the smell of burning hair assaulted her nose as the Beringel was set ablaze in front of her, its disturbingly joyful screams rang out as it eventually turned to ash.

 **Blessed Beringel slain!**

 **You gained 1 EXP!**

 **EXP Remaining:** **1,256.**

 _ **'Just one point?!'**_

Forgetting about the least important thing, she turned back to Salem in shock. Why did she save her? Didn't she sic those Grimm on her just to kill her? Why did she take her anyway?

 ** _"The hell lady?"_** Salem, rubbing her index finger and thumb together in thought, looked at her with an almost sad look on her face. The expression took her off guard, but quickly snapped out of it. _**"I thought you were going to kill me, why did you save me?!"**_

Salem held the locker tightly, keeping quiet for a couple of seconds before sighing. "A test. I was testing you."

 _ **"Huh?"**_

"You are. No. Tell me, how familiar are you with the being Record?"

Casca blinked confused, not expecting that question. **_"She's... Uh, yeah, I know her."_**

"Was she indeed the one who brought you to Remnant?"

 _ **"...Yes?"**_

Salem suddenly scowled in annoyance. "I see. What is the name of the demon?"

 _ **"Lilith."**_

For a split second she could of sworn Salem's expression became pained.

"Why don't you return to normal and come with me?"

 ** _"And let myself be vulnerable since you took all of my stuff? No thanks, I'll happily stay in this form."_**

"Wise. Will you still follow demon?"

 _ **"I haven't got much choice now do I?"**_

Salem smiled in amusement at the annoyed and suspicious tone in Casca's voice. She began to walk towards the large wooden and metal doors with Casca silently following suite. "You don't." She opened up the doors, causing Casca to hiss as the wood and metal dragged across the concrete. Salem smiled. "Does the noise bother you?"

 _ **"Noise sensitive."**_

Salem hummed but said nothing, continuing to stroke the locket they both walked in silence.

Casca looked around in silent amazement. The hallways were littered with dark purple crystals -or was it dust?- that glowed a gentle lighter colour at the base and candles that smelled faintly like bluebell, oddly enough. For an evil lair with a women hellbent on the destruction of humanity the place was awfully homey, Casca had realised.

And Salem...

Casca doesn't really have a good idea on who she was, having only seen up to volume 3 after all, but she felt that there was something off about her.

But she knew not to mess with her. God knows how strong she is.

Plan was: Be a good girl and listen to what the big bad says.

"You can speak up." Salem spoke, turning her head slightly. "You have questions, correct?"

 _ **"A few."**_ Casca grumbled. Uro wrapped itself along her torso whilst Boros just relaxed onto her shoulder, occasionally letting its tongue flick out. **_"Why were you testing me anyway?"_**

"To see how strong you were of course. I wanted to see how you worked after all. I've never seen a demon before so I wanted to see your potential for myself." They walked past a stalking Alpha Beowolf, who snorted at Casca before it stalked off towards the chamber. "You're not strong, but its quite clear you have the potential to do so."

 _ **"Okay... What about that Beringel there? It looked like a good test."**_

"It would of been a one sided slaughter." Salem's eyes glowed, irritated, she continued. "Though I'm sure you realised that already. And those, 'Blessed' Grimm are abhorrent and repulsive."

 _ **"Oh?"**_ This was interesting. **_"I thought you of all people would be happy, since they seem to be more effective than the usual Grimm."_**

"While that may be the case they are simply unnatural. They do not obey, they only kill and destroy themselves. The more there are, I have to deal with the increasing mental strain they put on my mind. Adding the fact Record had personally asked me to get rid of them makes it all the more joyful."

 ** _"Record asked you to- Wait, can't you use the normal Grimm to destroy them?"_**

"It is much harder than it looks." Salem scolded. "The Grimm are drawn to the Blessed like moths to a flame and this makes them all follow and obey them. The stronger ones can rebel, but they are usually overrun and killed by the swarms of the followers. Thankfully, this is rare due to the thankfully minuscule percentage the Blessed are in numbers."

 _ **"O...Okay but-"**_

"And Record." Salem interrupted, holding her hand up to speak. "She asked me to get rid of them due to their abnormality. I agreed due to the pressure they put on us and..." Salem paused, almost struggling to find the words. "She's an old friend, you can say. I'm eager to help her get rid of anything that is troubling her as long as its unnatural."

 ** _"I see..."_** Casca muttered, taking in the information the best she could. **_"What about Ozpin? It seems like Record knows him as well."_**

"That is correct, in fact she told the both of us of your arrival. However she's not as fond of him as she is with me."

 _ **"Why?"**_

"She dislikes fools."

 _ **"Fools? Oh! What are the Lords-**_

"We are here."

Casca's question died in her throat as they both came up to another large door that was closed by a wooden latch. Salem turned towards her, a stern look that reminded her of a mother lecturing a child. "Do as I say. You are not to speak if spoken too, but I will be happy to answer any question that is related to the subject we are talking about. Anything else?"

 _ **"Who's 'we'?"**_

"My... Underlings."

 _ **"...Alright. Since you've been so strangely kind to me, which feels quite honestly rather disturbing, do you mind if I open the doors for you?"**_

"If you would be so kind."

She walked in front of the door held onto the latch with her hand and Uro's, who hissed in annoyance, and lifted it up with a mighty push. After a slight struggle (and nearly cracking her skull open) she lifted up the wooden latch which clicked and thudded in place. She could just barely make out the sound of feet clamouring around in slight panic on the other side of the door.

"Stay behind me, only when I take my seat is when you can be by my side."

 ** _'Alright bossy.'_**

She nodded anyway. And pushed open the door.

She was greeted with the sight of a long table made from what looked like the same crystals from earlier with three bone chairs, six in total, on each side in the centre of the room. Windows with black frames showed the outside world, a desolate wasteland illuminated by something _red_ and many more of the same purple crystals. Eight clusters decorated the sides of the room with another crystal table at the back, all had candles on them, some looked new but some looked old and half melted. She looked up and saw a chandelier made from white wood with miniature purple crystals hanging from them.

There were also people, three of them, all male. All stood up in either respect and fear, but judging how silent they were and how they looked at Salem she guessed that is was more of the former than the latter.

But when they saw Casca a look of surprise appeared on their faces.

Casca watched them all as she followed Salem into the room.

The first one she noticed was a pale man standing in a slight slouch with golden eyes, his brown hair braided into a long ponytail and a pair of silver ring shaped earrings with an extra one on his left ear. He wore a white sleeveless jacket that was left open to reveal multiple scars, a set of leather belts strapped to his jacket. He had a set of white pants with a rather flesh looking (and smelling) blood stain on the right outer thigh. His arms were covered in hastily tied purple bandages with a pair of leather vambraces. She could barely see his leather boots as she walked.

He looked... Off putting to her. She could see the insanity in his eyes.

The other two she couldn't see that well from her side. One was a man with short grey hair and a pair of green eyes with the mightiest moustache she has ever seen. Perhaps rivalling, no, beating Port's own. He had a grey overcoat with yellow linings along with a matching pair of pants and yellow coloured dress shirt and a black neck tie, along with a pair of finger less gloves and shoes with yellow socks just barely showing itself. He stood up straight, unlike the first man.

He looked... Posh, perhaps? He kind of looked like a British twat to her.

 ** _'Least we're the same in that regard. Two British ass-holes.'_**

The last guy was a darker toned, large muscular man, brown hair with a slightly unkempt fringe, beard and a set of gorgeous hazel eyes. He wore a two toned olive coat over a black sleeved shirt held by a large belt. Baggy, rather new looking, black pants and large army boots with steel fronts. She had barely noticed the heavy scarring underneath his sleeves, were they part of some burn scars or were they blade scars?

He looked... Wise and thoughtful. But looked like a strong melee fighter.

And Salem. When she walked into the room she looked elegant with how she moved it looked like she was gliding, looked so powerful with how everyone was silent at her arrival, how they looked at her with fear and respect.

She, Casca couldn't believe she was thinking this, was beautiful.

 _Ba-dump. Ba-dump._

 ** _'Ha... Seriously? Don't fall in love with the villain you moron.'_**

She nearly burst out laughing. If she did end up falling in love with her it wasn't going to be pretty.

 _Form your armies, dream your dreams, make your plans and plot your schemes-_

It was deathly silent as they walked, all eyes on them.

 _Send your fighters one and all,_

The only thing one could hear was the quiet foot steps of Casca,

 _then in battle,_

The quiet breathing,

 _watch,_

The hammering of her heart,

 _them,_

The strange whispering in her head,

 _fall._

 **Don't.**

They were at the far end of the table where a chair, which Casca never noticed, that was made of crystal. Salem turned to her underlin- no, council, and lowered her hand for them to sit down.

"Doctor Watts." Salem spoke, the one with the mighty mustache perked up slightly. "How is the situation in Atlas?"

The man, Doctor Watts, answered immediately. "The situation is bleak for the people due to the assault from the Blessed Grimm a few months back, however it would seem General Ironwood's army and that Schnee Dust Company has things mostly under control. However," He put down a scroll on the table that summoned a hologram of a wrecked city. "It would seem that the populace has been emitting large amounts of negative emotions and causing more Grimm to attack, though that's mostly under control now."

Casca had her complete attention on the conversation. She was surprised, she's been on Remnant for nearly a month now and she's never heard of this at all. When did this happen? Was it recently? A while ago?

 ** _'And is that Christoper Sabat I hear?'_**

She thought she recognised his voice.

"And this was from one Blessed?"

The one who spoke up was the large man with the hazel eyes, a deep voice that sounded deep and somewhat... Gravel like? She guessed? Whatever it was, it was one heck of a voice. One she didn't recognise, but still.

"Correct. A single Blessed Wendigo and well over one hundred Grimm. Usually the military would help even the odds, however it would appear that the Blessed had plenty of cunning and strategy, bypassing them and causing as much damage as possible. Mantle is mostly untouched, strangely enough." He eyed Casca. "Ma'am, if I may, who is this... Creature?"

Salem nodded at Casca, who politely bowed. "This is Lilith, she is an acquaintance of an old friend of mine. She is a demon."

"A... Demon?"

"Yes. A creature of potential, of immense power that can wipe out anything she wishes. I brought her here to give her that potential."

 ** _'Wait, what?"_**

"Was that why Pride was out of stasis?"

Salem nodded, turning to an increasingly confused Casca. "Yes. The Lord of Pride is the one who brought you here under my orders for two things. One is unlock your potential and two... I would like my Lord's Soul back please."

 ** _'Lord's- Oh!'_**

Did she auto loot that?

 _ **"Alright. Question first. What are the Lord's?"**_

"My guard of seven special Grimm who are powerful and intelligent, given souls to enhance their power. One of them, The Lord of Sloth, had betrayed us and left years ago. Pinpointing it was difficult, but since it left stasis Pride was able to kill it and retrieve you."

 ** _"Its a Grimm, how did it betray you?"_**

"All Grimm are loyal to me, however the souls give them individuality. Sometimes some leave. They never live forever." The room suddenly became tense. "Now, the soul."

She bit her lip. Give her the item that seems like its important in some way? She didn't have much of a choice, and besides, her inventory was broken.

 ** _"Yeah... About that, I can't-"_**

"I can't leave you for a minute without something happening can I?"

Record was suddenly sitting on the opposite side of the table, sitting on a holographic chair and sipping some tea. The council, excluding Salem and Casca, were on high alert as they stood up in surprise but ready to fight the mysterious stranger.

Salem held up her hand. "Stand down. She is a friend."

Record waved at them.

 ** _"Record! Can you actually fix the system instead of leaving it barely done?!"_**

"I'm sorry!" Record winced before throwing away the tea and dispelling the hologram. She stepped onto and walked on top of the table, ignoring the glares from the people around her. "I didn't think you would be getting a Lord Soul so soon! I was going to fix it when I finish The Gamer System V.2!"

Casca was not amused, and neither was Salem for that manner. "Record. You may be a friend but you know I don't appreciate half done jobs."

"Okay... Let me just."

She summoned a note pad and a pen and began to hastily scribble something down, after a few seconds she through the note pad away and crossed her arms. "There, happy now?"

 ** _"[Inventory]"_**

The inventory, after a quick update, finally opened up. Casca looked at the inventory, dumbfounded at what she was seeing. **_"Record, everything in my inventory is Lord's Soul."_**

"Freaking duplication glitch... Alright." She summoned another, bigger note pad and pen before scribbling down something even faster than before. "RIGHT! Is it done now?!"

 _ **"Wait..."**_ She looked at her inventory in thought before a faint smile appeared on her face. _**"Yeah. It's here. But before I give out the soul. Salem, why should I give you this soul?"**_

"Well. If you give me the soul I can grant you the ability to leave and visit my domain whenever you wish and a some future benefits if you do small jobs for me. If you don't... How will you get out of here alive? You have to deal with the council and the millions of Grimm in this domain, and I doubt that you are not strong enough to fight us all."

 _ **"Compelling argument. Take the damn thing would you?"**_

She pulled out a purplish orb with a red ring floating inside with a orange flame in the centre. and handed it to Salem, who took it with a small smile on her face. "Thank you."

"Alright. Better get going soon." Record shrugged. "Because of the signal I received I had to halt my other recordings just to fix up the system, now I have to go on hunting duty through the damn data stream to find Kami's location-"

 _ **"Kami?! Wait that's-"**_

"Yeah! I thought he was locked away because the alarm for the lock hadn't gone off. But it seems like it escaped... Awhile, ago, yeah." Record finished nervously, shrinking under the unamused gaze of both Casca and Salem. "But its all going to be fine! Soon the Blessed Grimm will be no more and there will be no more anomalies in this world!"

 ** _"Data Stream?"_**

"Yeah, that's the - Oh I don't have time to explain. Listen, I'll come back at a later date alright? Just don't interfere until necessary!"

And just like that she dissipated into nothing.

Silence.

"My goddess..." The pale insane man spoke up. "Are you feeling well?"

Casca also recognised his voice. **_'Josh Grelle too?!'_**

Salem held her head in her hands in frustration. "I am fine. However..." She stood up and turned towards Casca. "Lilith. You are aware of the interference rules, correct?"

 ** _"Yeah, I am."_**

She nodded. "Good. I have a minor request for you. If you accept I will give you the ability to come and go as you please."

 ** _"I have no choice then do I?"_** She sighed. **_"Okay, as long as its not too bad I'll do it."_**

"My request, help Cinder in Vale until the Vytal Festival and do what she says as long as it doesn't break a rule. Also, when you complete the first mission come back here. I can give you the training you desire to make you stronger." A ring with a blue gem appeared in her hand. "Take this teleportation ring. This is the item you need to come back."

Casca took the ring. It looked like a regular old ring to her, but she could feel something magical from it.

 **Ding! A quest has been created!**

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Her Wishes of Law and Chaos.**

 **Salem has requested you to assist Cinder until the Fall with her mission and possibly to hasten the retrieval of the Maiden Powers. God knows if it'll end well, but you have to get out don't you?**

 **Quest Reward: ? You will gain reputation points for Salem's Faction. Earn new title.**

 **Accept?**

 ** _'Like I have a choice.'_** And clicked the accept button.

"Good." Salem smiled. "I suppose I shouldn't keep you waiting." And clicked her fingers.

The ring in her hands glowed and before Casca could react she disappeared in a blue light.

"Hazel. Head over and station at Mistral until The Fall."

The larger man nodded. "As you wish."

"Tyrian. Head over to Vacuo to see the situation there. There are also reports of the Summer Maiden residing there, keep an eye out."

The pale man, Tyrian, clapped and rubbed his hands together. "Gladly."

"Doctor Watts. Keep surveying Atlas and Mantle for further updates."

"Of course."

And one by one they got up from their chairs and walked through the door, which closed as they all left. Leaving Salem on her own.

She held the locket tight to her chest. "Such a fool, I really am."

Casca Prowle. Lilith.

She never noticed her tears running down her cheeks.

* * *

"Ha. Suckers."

Casca, now back to normal, leaned onto a tree with a look of satisfaction and tossing and catching a ball in her hand. Sure, the stuff she had was still missing and quite possibly still stuck in Salem's domain, but she had something to mostly make up for that.

It wasn't a ball she was carrying.

It was the Lord's Soul. More specifically a duplicate her inventory made when it glitched and wasn't properly cleaned out by Record. She also had the special item the Lord dropped, the Elder Wood Rapier.

 ** _Elder Wood Rapier._**

 ** _Close Ranged Weapon: Rapier._**

 ** _Physical Strength: 250._**

 ** _Life Force Absorbed: 0%_**

 ** _Level: 1_**

 ** _Requirements: 35 DEX. 40 STR._**

 ** _Rarity: Very Rare._**

 ** _A weapon that once belonged to a lazy lord that once absorbed the life force of others to prolong their life, this sword is cursed with the blood of many. Each successful hit drains the enemy of the HP or Aura and gives it more power to use Nature Spells._**

 ** _Roots Hold: 10%. Holds the enemy in place for 10 seconds._**

 ** _Growth: 10% Elongate the rapier for a longer reach._**

 ** _Seeds of Leeching: 20%. Seeds are planted on the enemy that hurt and drain their energy for 5 seconds._**

 ** _Seeds of the Dryads: 50%. Summon 3 Minions to fight for you until you or they die._**

 ** _Moon of Artemis: 100%. Fully heal your allies and stun the enemy for 5 seconds._**

A good weapon if she said so herself. She didn't really know how to use a rapier mind you, but it was nice.

Then we had the soul.

 **Lord's Soul of Sloth.**

 **Consumable.**

 **Rarity: One of a kind.**

Casca snorted. 'Not anymore.'

 **A soul that grants one immense power. Using this however will permanently align one to Salem's faction and become one of her Lord's. Unless your will is strong, the bond is impossible to break. Using this orb will grant you the abilities [Creature of Darkness], [Lord of Salem], [Terrifying Presence] and [Disciple of Salem].**

There were many other questions she wanted answers for of course. There were other reasons why Salem took her and why she wanted her, and she wanted more answers about the Blessed Grimm.

Ozpin didn't know that much, Record was being a prude about it and it seemed like the only one who knew the most was Salem. So that meant getting on her good side, which meant doing her missions.

Fun.

She looked ahead, shoving the soul in her inventory. Beacon was just ahead, meaning that the ring actually works.

Beacon wasn't the only thing ahead.

"CAASSSSSCAA!"

Ruby Rose, overcome with joy had found her and tackled her into the ground with her semblance, knocking them both into the ground.

"Oh my gosh you're okay! We were so worried about you, what happened?!"

Silence.

"...Casca?"

She looked down and flushed red with embarrassment. She accidentally knocked Casca out.

"Whoops."

 _End Recording._

 **Hey guys, remember when I said I won't be releasing anything for over two weeks? I LIED!**

 **Well, something was coming up I was supposed to go to but its been cancelled, so EARLY update!**

 **This chapter was difficult to write, probably because Salem and Co. are difficult to write. Plus I'm half asleep right now, so if there's any errors I'll just fix it when the time comes. The next chapter is gonna be a nice chill episode where training happens and food shopping.**

 **Also. Casca will not be shipped. Unless you guys really, really, really want to.**

 **Alright then.**

 **Phoenix Champion: Hmmm... I'm not going to say much but yes, Casca will indeed be able to go into the Berserk form around the mid volume 2 and over mark. There currently isn't any Solar Noise so she wouldn't be able to do it right now. Also lol! I was just thinking of the Void Fire skill to get rid of her weakness, it didn't occur to me that she could screw over the Cinder battle so easily.**

 **I'm imagining right now. Cinder desperately trying to fry her alive, and she keeps using Void Fire just to fuck with her. When she's low on MP, Chakra Drop! Then Cinder would kick her ass, as I'm pretty sure Void Glass isn't a thing. Or Void Ass kicking for that matter.**

 **I'm curious, how do ya'll think its gonna go in the future? Please review, I like answering reviews cause its fun.**

 **Well. I hope you all have an amazing day and Halloween.**

 **PS: I'm doing a non cannon Halloween special on the 31st. So watch out for that (unless my internet dies again).**

 **Ciao ya'll~**


	10. To Relax is Joy

_**Digital RWBY Saga.**_

 _Chapter 10: To Relax is Joy._

 _Begin Recording 123drs000-1_ _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _There appears to be no registered Solar Noise._

 _ **.**_

 _?_

 _Error._

 _Diary entry not found._

 _Please try again later._

 _._

 _A dream invaded in her previously dreamless sleep._

 _She saw a blinding hot desert, with the golden sand that seemed to radiate its own heat. The sky was cloudy, the area was surrounded in mist, she couldn't see anything beyond it._

 _A stone platform, that was slowly disappearing as particles faded into nothing._

 _Then, a presence._

 _In front of her, a few feet away._

 _A lamp._

 _A golden one._

 _The energy it emitted made her tingle, it felt strong but blocked._

 _She purred._

 _She wanted it. She could quite easily unlock it._

 _It couldn't understand what was unnatural, she could unlock all of it._

 _She needed the power. She wanted the power to be stronger than anyone else._

 _It was warm, fuzzy._

 _Even though the sand was burning her bare feet, she kept walking._

 _Even as the air thinned, she kept walking._

 _She halted._

 _Ahh, right there. It's mine._

Her's.

 **Theirs.**

 _A long red blade._

 _A long mane of black._

 _Raven._

 _Something dark and twisted escaped her mouth, a snake tongue, followed by faints wisps of a slithering darkness._

 _Everything was blurry._

 _And she grabbed the lamp._

* * *

Casca woke up with a loud gasp, her heart beating far too erratically. She clutched her chest in pain and began to count to three multiple times as her heart slowly began to beat normally, her breathing evened and her vision becoming blurry from the tears in her eyes.

Her mouth tasted foul.

She touched her tongue.

It was normal, no split ends.

She didn't go back to sleep, her body wouldn't let her.

* * *

"Let's see... It's supposed to be raining later. I should probably finish up and get going soon then."

It had been a few days since Casca returned and everyone was thankful to see her back. She was bombarded with questions by everyone, including Ozpin.

She told everyone that she couldn't remember what happened. Ozpin tried to pry out the information himself but when Casca asked about the Lord of Salem that took her in the first place he would go awfully silent.

It made her scoff. The only person that is telling her the most is Salem, and she's the bad guy!

Casca Prowle looked outside of her window at the cloud covered sky. She tapped her note pad with her pen in thought, being mindful of her bandages (even though she technically didn't need them anymore, people would be suspicious). Today she felt like making something a bit special for her friends and acquaintances, a little appreciation for what they had done and the like.

She thought up something alright, something appropriate for the rainy day. And with some persuasion everyone was infact going to eat it, even Weiss.

Weiss was going to eat her master levelled cooking whether she likes it or not.

And includes the legendary 'Rainy Day Beefbowl from Persona 4'.

That's right, not the smaller, easier consumable version. The actual one that's far too large for a single person to eat.

Casca laughed clearly anticipating tonight's events., wincing when she accidentally startled her slowly fading wounds, which for whatever reason hasn't healed up yet.

...She might have to get some helpers to help her gather up the rice, beef and everything else. While she could of all just dumped them in her inventory to avoid unneeded stress and strain, she wanted to do it with friends for multiple reasons.

1) To see if she can increase a stat.

2) Just to have a chat, cause she was in the mood.

3) To have a more clear mind of the events involving the plot with Cinder.

4) It was a favour for Cardin to do.

Making up her mind, she took out her scroll and began searching for certain names on her contact list.

As she was doing this, her mind couldn't help but wonder back to an event yesterday.

* * *

 _"Ow, ow, ow."_

 _"Easy, hand me your arm for a sec would you?"_

 _Yang couldn't help but chuckle in amusement at the sight of Casca whimpering and barely being hold back tears as bandages were carefully being wrapped around ugly looking bruises by a worried Alice._

 _"You should go easy on her." Said an annoyed Alice, quickly apologising to Casca who yelped as she plucked out a a wooden splinter from her shoulder. "She doesn't have an aura-"_

 _"She does." Yang cut in, looking through her scroll. "It is there, though as Casca said before its defective. I looked into it a few days before Casca came back and apparently..." She held up her scroll for Alice to look at, which showed a diagram of a human with a blue outline being compared to a human with a barely visible outline inside the body. "She has something called Pygmy Aura or something like it. It means 'people with this defect do still have aura though it is minuscule and is barely active. Bringing it out can exhaust one and is nearly impossible to use for a semblance unless the semblance itself is passive and/or requires very little aura use.'" Yang finished._

 _Casca hummed and shrugged her shoulders. "Never heard of that before..."_

 _Learn something new everyday she supposed. Even though she was still aura less._

 _"So was it that little aura you did have save you from that explosion?" Alice asked._

 _"I'm guessing so."_

 _"Cardin's still an ass, he shouldn't used that dust when he knew full well that it was dangerous."_

 _"Hey, I'm fine now. Plus he owes me a few favours now."_

 _"Nice. What are you going to ask for?"_

 _"Make him do some form of apology to you all first. I'll think of something else later- That doesn't involve breaking limbs." Casca warned when she noticed a evil looking expression on Alice's face, which quickly turned into disappointment._

 _"Listen. As much as he deserved it, he promised that he would turn a new leaf. But if he doesn't- he's all yours."_

 _A maniacal laugh escaped from the faunus's lips, cracking her knuckles and her neck. "Gooood..."_

 _With a hiss, Casca picked out the last splinter from her arm and let out a massive sigh. "I might have to ask him a favour later actually, some... 'Help' I suppose."_

 _Aliced 'ooo'd', clasping her hands, a massive smile plastered on her face that reminded her of the Cheshire cat. "Is it illegal? Are you robbing a bank? Beating up a mafia? Can I join in?"_

 _"No on all except on the last one." She examined the goat Faunus carefully. "You... You remind me of someone. Slightly."_

 _Alice stuck out her tongue with cheek. "Oh? Do I now? Am I as stunning and beautiful as them? Am I, dare I say, amazing?"_

 _"...Do you play music?"_

 _"Huh?" She seemed generally surprised from the question. "Yeah, I do actually. I play the electric and regular guitar and do the vocals. Why do you ask?"_

 _"...Were you originally in an all girls band?"_

 _"...Yeah, but I left to become the world's number one musical huntress." She raised a brow, amused and disturbed. "I never realised I had a stalker." She burst out laughing. "That's new, didn't think I was that popular!"_

 _"Huh," Casca hummed, quite clearly in thought. "Based on Ibuki maybe?"_

 _"Ibu-who?"_

 _"Ibuki Mioda, she's- Ah never mind. Was curious, is all. Anyway." She looked at Yang. "Can we pause training for today? I need to do stuff over the next few days, plus I don't want to experience THAT ever again."_

 _"You make it sound like that's your PTSD trigger, it wasn't that bad." Yang smiled, quite clearly acting like she wasn't guilty. "I didn't mean to toss you that hard..."_

 _"You threw me threw a tree!" She hissed. "But thanks to the tree, I was only stuck halfway through and was stuck for a good ten minutes!"_

 _That was not fun. Especially due to some certain comments._

 _"Yang's right." Alice nodded, clearly thinking of something else. "The worst thing was you being stuck, there's technically three things we got out of this." She held up three fingers and began to lower them one by one as she listed them off. "You got through today's training with less damage than before. Glynda's going to be pissed at the hole in the tree, adding the fact she can never find the perp. Annnnd!"_

 _She pointed towards Casca's lower half, stars in her eyes and her tongue sticking out, showing off a piercing. "I never realised that you have a really nice rear end, like daaaaamn, how many guys and chicks how you gone out with with a weapon as mighty as that?!"_

 _The unneeded comment turned Casca's whole face dark red, she opened her mouth to speak, but struggled as only stuttered gibberish came out. Yang looked somewhat flustered at the comment and from Alice's bluntness (even though it wasn't directed at her) and Alice did not look an inch guilty at what she said._

 _"Bu-bu-bu-bu-BWUHH?!" Poor Casca was gaping like a fish. "W-w-w-w-"_

 _"That was blunt." Yang laughed, her cheeks still slightly pink. "Blunter than what I usually say anyway."_

 _"H-HOLD ON!" Casca's yell of embarrassment made Alice snicker. "I-I... One, my... Ass, is not a mighty weapon. It doesn't have a gun attached for one and- and I'm not-" She paused in thought. "Shit, I never even thought about that."_

 _"Never thought about-" Alice repeated, confused. When Casca stayed quiet, she realised she wasn't gonna talk. "O, Okay then. I didn't say anything offensive to you right?"_

 _"It's fine, no harm done it's just- Oh shit is that Glynda over there?"_

 _"Oh God it is, run!"_

 _"She's flying right at us!"_

 _"She's got her crop!"_

 _BANG!_

 _"Sweet Jesus, did she just fire lightning dust at us?!"_

 _"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SHE KNOWS ABOUT THE TREE!"_

* * *

Casca smiled at the memory, that was an... Interesting evening to say the least. But thanks to some training from Yang, some explorations into Emerald Forest and other activities, she gotten some stat increases, gotten new skills and level ups, and found something... Really interesting.

Deep within Emerald Forest, where the chess pieces in the shrine were, and underneath all that was...

A dungeon.

* * *

 _" **[Megido Shot]**!"_

 _T'was just a simple day in the depths of Emerald Forest, the sun was shining, the wind was whispering and the leaves were rattling. However for Casca Prowle, it wasn't a day of relaxation for her, it was another day of training and experimentation, even as the hot sun started to beat down on her form. She had been killing Grimm left and right, along with her partner Lupa, who was attacking and finishing off any weaker Grimm that were surviving her attacks._

 _While she was levelling up herself and her skills (and she had gotten a couple levels), she was also experimenting with dust._

 _Not too long ago, she accidentally discovered a unique reaction when mana is directly infused with dust. It happened when she accidentally shot at an ice dust crystal peaking from the side of one of the rocky hills when attacking an Ursa. And then, with a loud ring and a bright flash, it exploded, releasing a liquid nitrogen like smog within a ten metre area. And when it cleared, everything in that area was covered in a thick chunk of ice, the Grimm inside completely frozen._

 _It was a big reaction, far too big to be caused by her bullet alone, especially from a small crystal._

 _So, she got curious._

 _She got some ice dust from one of the dust shops in Vale, From Dust till Dawn, and ever so carefully began to inject a small amount of mana into the crystal. The effect on the crystal was gradual, light blue veins began to form within the crystal that began to glow, and the dust seemed to grow stronger and intense in her palm._

 _" **[Analyse]** "_

 ** _Mana Infused Ice Dust Crystal._**

 ** _Crafting Item/ Ammo._**

 ** _An ice dust crystal that's become much more powerful and extremely volatile due to the mana that's infused within. While this is a more powerful crystal and a better power source, it's also become volatile and will go off at the slightest force or aura usage._**

 _She, very wisely, put the crystal in her inventory._

 _But she was amazed, this was a great discovery! She had to experiment more with this._

 _So she did, and after a few hours of experimenting, she made two major notes._

 _1) While she had to be careful while handling the crystals, she has to to extremely cautious while handling the mana infused powdered dust, as at the slightest touch caused it to explode. She wasn't an expert on dust, but it seemed like the powder dust was weaker than the crystals, meaning the reactions and explosions were more likely to happen compared to the crystals. It's a shame she wasn't aware of this when one blew up in her face, nearly killing her._

 _She had to ask Ozpin about this, and about her discovery._

 _2) Mana infused dust had slightly different effects, but basically had the same reactions, and the radius seemed dependent on the size of the crystals. She tested a few dust types to start with. Ice dust caused an explosion, releasing something similar to liquid nitrogen into the area and freezing everything in it's path within a second. Lightning dust caused a surge of electricity that shocks and fries everything within a radius for around two seconds (she had to experiment with it more to be sure). Wind dust caused extremely strong gusts of wind capable of moving large boulders, larger crystals (or multiple large ones) can form a tornado that lasts around 30-ish seconds, but other than that that seemed to be it. Fire dust creates large fiery explosions and was the most volatile, as Casca realised as she nearly burned the forest to the ground one time. And the last one she tested, gravity, was interesting._

 _It was the only one so far that had two different effects depending if it was a crystal or powder. Gravity powder caused gravity around it to disappear, making everything float until the effects disappeared after a minute, but by then the affected objects were at least 30 feet in the air by the time the dust lost it's power, so its a large drop to death._

 _Gravity crystals on the other hand... Well, for those that play Tales of Xillia, are you aware of the arte Gravity Well? It was basically that, causing gravity to intensify and crush everything around it._

 _And she was testing out the gravity crystals right now._

 _She found a lone Creep, stalking around the centre of the shrine where the chess pieces once resided. It seemed to be sniffing at the ground, occasionally scratching at the concrete underneath it._

 _She pondered for a moment, wondering if Ozpin would be mad if she destroys the shrine._

 _'Nah.'_

 _How would he know anyway?_

 _Taking out a large mana infused gravity crystal, she took aim, carefully trying to not catch it's attention, and tossed it. The crystal hit it's side, making the Creep jump and search around before it's eyes caught her, it snarled and prepared to charge._

 _'Was hoping that would set it off. Oh well.'_

 _" **[Megido Shot]!** "_

 _As soon as the bullet came in contact, a loud ring sounded out, then a flash, then... A black see through sphere with an inverted inside appeared above the Creep in an instant, pushing it against the concrete and quickly crushing it. The ground underneath it cracking and the pressure getting stronger and stronger and stronger, until the crystal wore off and the well disappeared, leaving the mushy remains of the Creep and a heavily damaged shrine._

 _Then, it happened._

 _Suddenly the shrine started to shake, the pedestals turning and retracting into the ground. The ground at the centre of the shrine cracked along the lines of the main pattern, the outer area following suit._

 _And then, it started to glow a bright green._

 _The centre slowly parted, revealing a spinning, rising jagged pillar made from emerald, with a small indentation of Vale's emblem near the tip. And as soon as the pillar fully rose from the ground, the ground surrounding it collapsed, forming into a downward spiral stair case to God knows where._

 _"What on-_

 _ **Welcome to the Emerald Vault! This is an adventuring area for players that are inhabited by powerful monsters, traps and bosses. You can obtain high level gear, find rare items and level up here. However a small exploration party is recommended when exploring, as masses of powerful enemies can** **overwhelm one player.**_

 _ **The Emerald Vault has ten floors.**_

 _ **You can now teleport to this location.**_

 _ **Please note that rare items drops will be reduced as long as only one player enters the dungeon. If there is more than one player, item drops will return to normal percentage.**_

 _"Earth?"_

* * *

And, against her better judgement, she had touched it, causing the notification to appear and gaining the ability to teleport to the dungeon entrance whenever she wanted.

And against her even better judgement, she went down the stairs and into the first floor. The first floor looked like a cave made completely from emerald, along with normal looking Grimm enemies. They all, for whatever reason, dropped macca, which she wasn't going to complain about seeing as this is her only source of getting money for upgrades. It was all easy and thanks to the combinations of Yang's training, activities and her own training sessions, she rose up to level 31 and upgraded her base stats and went through four floors.

Now it was looking like this.

 **Ozpin's Little Helper.**

 **[Human]**

 **Casca Prowle.**

 **LVL: 31.**

 **Exp Remaining: 9,957**

 **HP: 244/244**

 **MP: 524/524**

 **Heat Bar: 0/3**

 **STR: 42**

 **INT: 100**

 **VIT: 30**

 **END: 23**

 **WIS: 15**

 **DEX: 28**

 **AGI: 34**

 **LCK: 5**

 **Skill Points: 0**

 **Macca: 6172**

 **Mantra: Bolt Lord.**

 **Atma Points: 10/200.**

 **Atma Avatar: Lilith.**

 **Class: Asura.**

 **Resistant: ELECTRIC. DEATH.**

 **Weak: GUN. EXPEL. FIRE.**

 **Void: POISON.**

 **Move set:**

 **Zio: 3 MP**

 **Void Fire: 3 MP**

 **Dia: 3 MP**

 **Agi: 10 MP**

 **Hell Thrust: 27 HP**

 **Devour: 27 HP**

The training caused all of her physical stats to go up a few levels, and with her skill points she put all of her points into INT, and didn't gain any sort of skill, oddly enough. She was able to master a new mantra, Fire Spirit, and went onto Bolt Lord, which was the next electric tier.

Now she had a way to nullify fire attacks in demon form. So that weakness was easily covered now.

And when she combined mana and lightning dust with her new leg weapons she found, along with some Muay Thai techniques, she was able to create new skills such as-

 **[Thunder Kick]**

 **Thunder Serpent of Remnant** **Skill.**

 **Level: 5**

 **MP: 20**

 **A powerful kick fuelled by the power of thunder.** **Can be chained with either [Thunder Kick], [Thunder Strike] or [Thunder Thrust] for a small combo.** **Has a chance to stun or paralyse the enemy.**

Which became this after some altering.

 **[Swallow Thunder Kick]**

 **Thunder Serpent of Remnant** **Skill.**

 **Level: 10**

 **MP: 30**

 **A flurry of powerful flying roundhouse kicks powered by thunder. Can be used in a combo with other skills within the [Thunder Serpent of Remnant] fighting style.** **Has a chance to stun or paralyse the enemy.**

 **[Thunder Strike]**

 **Thunder Serpent of Remnant** **Skill.**

 **Level: 5**

 **MP: 20**

 **A powerful, lightning filled fist that can break rock.** **Can be chained with either [Thunder Kick], [Thunder Strike] or [Thunder Thrust] for a small combo** **. Has a chance to stun or paralyse the enemy.**

 **[Thunder Thrust]**

 **Thunder Serpent of Remnant Skill.**

 **Level: 3**

 **MP: 10**

 **A powerful, lightning filled attack that uses the users foot to thrust an opponent away.** **Can be chained with either [Thunder Kick], [Thunder Strike] or [Thunder Thrust] for a small combo. Has a chance to stun or paralyse the enemy.**

 **[Thundering Palm]**

 **Heat Move.**

 **Heat Bar: 1**

 **A strong series of palm based attacks filled with electricity. Finish's by knocking over the target and kicking their head in.**

All of these were part of an incomplete skill set, called the **[** **Thunder Serpent of Remnant]**.

 **[** **Thunder Serpent of Remnant]**

 **Fighting Style.**

 **Skills learned: 4**

 **A fighting style developed by Casca Prowle by combining mana and electric dust with Thai Boxing and aggressive brawling. An aggressive and fluid fighting style that uses the aggressiveness of brawling and the combination of 'the art of six limbs' to take down enemies in multiple ways. When active it generates an electrical aura around the body. It increases all physical attributes by 20%, but only in combat. This skill also gives the user the** **ability to use a heat gauge and be able to use 'heat moves'.**

 **This fighting style is not compatible with the [Atma Virus], meaning all skills within the fighting style are unusable, even with skill transfer unlocked.**

She snorted. These were amazing skills that she had, by some miracle, been able to develop in the dungeon. However when she looked into the description of the fighting style she knew what the problem (if you could even call it that) was.

She turning into a Yakuza character. It even has the heat gauge and moves.

And as it turns out, it was Record's doing. There was a notification that appeared when she obtained the fighting style that had a small apology and the abilities attached to it, it also said that Record wasn't going to be here for a while now, most likely coming back around the end game of volume 3, as she needs to do recording business and clean up evidence that she was giving her more abilities than she was allowed.

Well, it was perfectly fine. As long as she wasn't chased by Goro Majima, she would be fine.

She able to get a few items, mostly bits of Grimm and that. She had planned on going into floor five, but apparently there was a mini boss that required more than one person. So she couldn't go any further because of that. So if she wanted to get further and gain rare items, she'll have to drag someone with her.

But the question was, who?

Since the enemies on the fourth floor were heading into level 30 territory, she needed someone around that level or higher to accompany her. She needed to plan this out more.

 _Bip!_

 **Casca: Hey, Alice, you there?**

The response came not even ten seconds later.

 **Alice: OWO Hewwo?**

...This was a bad idea.

It was funny, sometimes Alice was a reserved girl, sometimes she was outgoing and boisterous, keeping everyone entertained with her music skills, stories and generally being a good sport, especially around people she trusted.

And for some reason (well, Casca had a good guess), she liked being with Casca.

And then her other side comes out. Which was when Casca found out that Alice was a fucking nutcase and was flat out bizarre.

She remembered when Alice had decorated her teams room with KCF (this world's KFC) chicken legs because she wanted inspiration. She remembered her ordering and devouring fifteen large tubs of chicken and beef chow mien, along with two bananas and five litres of coke within two hours and came out completely fine. She remembered when she snuck into the kitchen and drew cheap looking dicks everywhere (the ones immature male high schoolers liked drawing everywhere for some bizarre reason.) and replaced the beef with realistic plastic beef.

Turned out she really like beef.

And figured out how to get under her skin. Messing her bed covers up ever so slightly on the corners to the point her inner OCD state had a meltdown and basically Alice proofed her room.

The strangest things set her off, it was really weird.

 **Casca: I have a favour for Cardin, how do you feel about a shopping trip for dinner tonight?**

 **Alice: ooo, can i cook too? :3**

 **Casca: Yep!**

 **Alice: :3**

 **Casca: Please stop.**

 **Alice: :3c**

 **Casca: Can you get Cardin as well? He isn't picking up on his scroll.**

 **Alice: funny you say that, im talking too him right now about...**

 **Alice: expenses :3c**

Casca shuddered, why did Alice have to be Alice?

 **Casca: Sure, just bring him over and we'll head towards the shopping district in Vale. I'm making a rainy day special.**

 **Alice: watdat?**

 **Casca: The 'Rainy Day Beefbowl Challenge.' Can you eat a massive bowl consisting of delicious beef and a small portion of rice?**

 **Alice: heck ya, i wuv beef! i'll bring card-ass over now, see you in a second, buh bye!**

With a sigh, Casca put away her scroll and began to scavenge her room for the Lien Ozpin has been giving her. She needed a lot with the amount of fry-able beef she needed to buy.

And a few packs a rice. That helps too.

And soy sauce, and honey, and oyster sauce, and beef stock (or whatever the equivalent of Chinese cooking wine was here, and if they could persuade a clerk to buy some), and black pepper and the vegetable oil. And maybe some fresh eggs. Hopefully the eggs here weren't like American ones where they can't stay out of the fridge for more than 5 minutes because of lax food safety laws and shit. And if they were, she may have to get them last.

All for around four, eight, twelve... Maybe sixteen people? A little more? And considering these were the large ones and not the normal serving ones-

"...I wonder if Ozpin would notice if his entire bank account goes empty tonight?"

* * *

"Alright. Alice, can you carry the liquids and pepper?"

"Sure thing!"

"Cardin, when we head to the butchers, can you carry all of the beef?"

"...No problem."

"Alright, I'll carry the eggs then."

It was a few hours later since then and they had already gotten most of the ingredients. Honestly they spent most of their time trying to look for a place that sold them for a low price but had a good quality (because she didn't want to spend too much). And when they did, they had to get an extra carrier bag for some of the extra sauces and another bag for the amount of beef she was about too buy.

Both Alice and Cardin were starting to understand why she couldn't use the ingredients from the kitchen, they were pretty sure they didn't have this much beef!

(and technically she didn't want to hurt the academies food budget, Ozpin had just let her get away with using his large amount of money, there was no way he was going to let them steal all of the kitchen food.)

Thankfully it was also pretty sunny right now, but the dark and stormy off in the distance from the docks confirmed the weather they were getting later on.

And apparently the storm was going to bring a small delay for setting up for the Vytal Festival. So they would be setting up tomorrow where the weather should hopefully be calmer and more sunny. Hopefully.

"Does anyone know a good butchers around here?" Casca asked, looking through the map on her scroll.

"There's a place called Erwin Butcher's," Alice responded, looking over her shoulder and pointing at her map. She had a black guitar case strapped to her back decorated with winking faces and cat stickers. "It's a good butcher place."

She had a separate back of ingredients, though she didn't know what exactly she was making, she knew she was making some form of cake.

"You been there before?"

"No, I know its good from what I've heard. He's also my bad ass uncle, so it has to be great."

"Wait, you haven't visited despite the fact he's your uncle?"

"Nah, never had the time, been trying to get my recommendation to join Beacon. Plus I've also been practising my guitar skills and vocal practise, so yeah, not much time."

Cardin, who was awfully silent for most of the trip, spoke up. "Erwin is that... Bull Faunus, right?"

"Yep, that is indeed my amazing uncle. You harassed him before Card-ass?"

"No, for one he's an experienced huntsmen, he's massive, plus he always has that axe on him." Cardin paused, looking at Casca. "...I remember going there to get meat when we were younger, sis always loved that place. Erwin was always so nice to her, even if she kept trying to climb him to touch his horns."

Casca smiled, "He sounds great." She suddenly snorted. "Velvet's also an experienced huntress compared to us, yet bullying her seemed like a good idea why?"

"Thought she was a first year." He grumbled. "I'm thankful you kicked my ass before she kicked mine."

"No problem, would totally do it again by the way."

Both Alice and Casca laughed, Cardin just grumbled.

"So, where's the butcher's located?"

Alice looked at her scroll, examining it. "Let's see... Oh, if we follow this road and take a right turn from the cafe, we should be entering the second segment of the market district. The butcher should be right there!" She pointed.

"Well then, let's get going before it rains then!"

"Come on! Last one there is a rotten egg!"

* * *

"Ah, welcome to Erwin's Butchers, best butcher shop in all of Vale, how may I help you?"

When they first entered, Casca nearly jumped in her place when the strong smell of various types of delicious and fresh meat hit her nostrils. She could smell beef, pork, chicken, boar, turkey, lamb, deer, and many others she couldn't recognise because of how they were all starting to mix together. She had to wipe her mouth to hide the drool that was threatening to escape. It was all so amazing to her nose and rumbling stomach.

She had to keep this place in mind in the future. She was defiantly getting her own meats for her own personal pleasure.

A large, burly man stepped out from behind the counter, which contained meats and free samples with a reception bell perched on top, with a large two bladed battle axe strapped to his back. He had short brown hair with a pair of bull horns popping out from his forhead and a large scruffy brown beard with some copper strands inside reflecting off the sunlight. He wore a white shirt with a light blue apron on top and a pair of cream cargo pants with a ring of four keys strapped onto his black belt.

Alice waved, hopping over towards him with spunk in each step. "Uncle~ Guess who's here!"

The large man blinked in surprise, before crossing his arms in thought. "Are you a demonic gremlin, here to take my produce?"

Alice let out a maniacal laugh. "It is I, here to eat your meat!"

'Phrase that better next time?'

Erwin laughed, before his expression turned dead serious. Out of nowhere he drew out his axe, the blades splitting into segments and formed into a mace that had a faint line of smoke emitting from them as the blades started to turn red. Alice, in response, dropped the guitar case to the ground as she took out her blue and white electric guitar, which had gas spilling out of where the turnings pegs were. After turning a volume pot, the guitar's neck split to reveal a fucking _flamethrower_ that spat out some blue flames.

"What on Earth?"

Cardin nodded, dumbly and just as baffled as Casca was.

She flickered her strings, causing the flames to intensify. "You wanna fight?!"

"HAHAHA." His laughter was comparable to a roaring beast, his mace now in flames. "There's my wild firecracker, hit me with your best shot!"

"Heck yeah!"

Without thinking, Casca immediately ran to the counter and taped the bell, causing a pleasant ding to ring out. Both Faunus paused and looked at her, in confusion form Erwin and realisation from Alice. Casca coughed nervously as they stared. "Excuse me? Can we ask for a recommendation for frying beef?"

Both Faunus looked at each other before chuckling nervously, putting their weapons away, "Ah, sorry Cas, I got excited." Alice picked up her case and strapped it on her back. She had to admit, Alice's weapon looked pretty damn cool, it was a flame spewing guitar for goodness sake,

Erwin bowed, his scruffy beard staying in place. "Ah, I apologise miss. I haven't seen my piece in a while, I couldn't help but reenact one of our past activities we did when she was just a small child. Especially with the wiggly bum dance-"

"Ayyy," Alice slapped his back, her cheeks slightly pink. "Don't tell them that, it's embarrassing!"

"Sweetie, everything you do in public is embarrassing." He let out a sigh, absentmindedly acknowledging the amused look on Casca's face. Cardin was awkwardly silent, fidgeting when Erwin's gaze fell on him for a few seconds.

It seemed that he recognised him.

"Ahh... Is that you Cardin?"

The teen nodded, seemingly uncertain. Erwin had a massive grin on his face. "Oh ho! I'd recognise the child of my favourite guests, especially your sister," He didn't notice how he flinched at the word 'sister', "She reminds me of Alice when she was younger. Tell me, how is the little tyke?"

Casca looked away uncomfortably, focusing on the meat on display. Now that she thought about it, not many people really knew about that, Cardin kept to himself mostly and never really explained his past, the only people who knew were her and Jaune during the Laumana incident not too long ago. She was pretty sure his own team didn't know.

* * *

 _"I was angry. A week later my dad committed suicide, and my mom turned to drinking. I was angry at what happened back then, what happened to us as a family. I took my anger out on the Faunus, I blamed them for everything. After a while, I think I just... Forgot why I hated them, and continued on with my life."_

* * *

Her eyes softened at the memory. A rage so strong he forgot why he hated in the first place. It was... Understandable, there was someone she hated, back then, and she forgot all about why she hated that person. Knowing her, it was probably a selfish reason.

'One's past does not excuse their future actions.' She remembers. 'It doesn't matter if you were abused, have mental illnesses, or whatever. You are still responsible for you're own actions.'

The past and what he went through didn't excuse Cardin of his actions at all. But if he was willing to change for the better, she was willing to help him atone for his actions. She was gonna give him that chance.

But she had to admit, that event did a complete 180 on Cardin. He wasn't really that cocky or rude anymore (though she did notice he had some sass), he was a lot more... Meek? She guessed? She wasn't entirely sure.

But it was a tad surreal seeing the stereotypical one dimensional bully character become something a little more developed. It was kinda sudden to be honest.

Cardin was silent, his hands tightening into fists. "She's... Been dead for awhile now."

Silence filled the air. Even Alice was quiet and shocked.

"Oh." It was suddenly awkward for Erwin, who's expression became pained and sad. "May I ask what happened-"

"Can we just get the meat please?!" Cardin snapped with a raised voice, clearly not wanting to talk about the subject anymore.

Erwin looked at him sadly, before nodding in acceptance, understanding. "All right..." He turned to Casca. "Now did you say you wanted some beef?"

"Yep, I need some stir-fryable beef, you have some?"

She was glad that the conversations changed.

"Ha! Erwin's Butcher's has every type of meat under the sun! Now would you like sirloin, fillet or rump-

* * *

After paying for the beef, which had its own separate bag (and Erwin was kind enough to give them more beef for free), the trio had left with still a large amount of lien left and a sense of accomplishment. Today was nice, it was relaxing, calming and nothing nearby required stress and fighting. The last few days of training had exhausted her mentally. And she had been planning on going further within the dungeon to get stronger during Vytal Festival preps, but...

Eh, she still had time.

Now they were walking back towards the ships to Beacon, checking out shops, looking at the greying sky, having small talk, anything.

And Alice had been talking to Cardin about something in whispers. Whenever Casca tried to get a peek in, Alice would hush herself and Cardin until she focused her attention on something else, where they would continue their conversation.

'What are they on about?'

"Oh!"

Suddenly Alice smacked her fist into her open palm, just remembering something. "That was it! Alright Cas, I'll be right back, come with me Cardin!"

"Wait-"

Before anyone could say anything, Alice grabbed Cardin's arm with bags still in hand and began to drag him off. They went off towards a small store nearby that was called-

"Oh, Tukson's Book Trade."

She winced. Poor man wasn't gonna be alive for much longer.

But that was awfully rude of Alice to leave her like that with Cardin and not say a thing.

"Casca Prowle?"

She froze, that sudden voice behind her sounded familiar...

She turned around, and right in front of her was none other than Emerald Sustrai, who was wearing a light brown leather jacket over her typical revealing clothes. It seemed that she didn't have any weapons on her either.

Casca grunted quietly. "Sorry, may I help you? I don't recognise you."

The thief smiled, one that wasn't filled with warmth but with smugness, reaching into a pocket and taking out a note. "Cinder wanted me to hand this to you. Are you an agent of hers?"

"Yeah, I guess..."

She really wasn't in the mood for this.

"You guess?"

"Yes, I am an agent, sorry, I'm just exhausted."

Emerald stared at her, red eyes filled with suspicion, her face still smug. "I see. Well, she said for you to read the contents of the letter by tonight and to follow what they say."

"Anything else?"

"That was it."

Casca hummed, eyeing the letter up like it just offended her. "Alright thank you."

And just like that, Emerald disappeared like she never even existed. She rolled her eyes and began to read the contents to herself quietly.

'Fucking hallucination semblance.'

* * *

 **Meet with us at the warehouses on the docks at 10PM sharp. Find the warehouse with the old White Fang symbol faded on a door.**

 **You will be approached by a White Fang grunt, who will ask, 'Which Maiden do you follow?'**

 **Respond with 'Fall', and you will be taken to our base.**

 **Don't** **be late.**

* * *

"Alright, you're gonna make something else while I make the food?"

Alice clapped her hands together and lower her head apologetically. "I'm sorry! I really want to make sure Cardin properly starts his apology, so I decided to make him start with Velvet and make her cake."

"What kind?"

"Red velvet cake!

"Huh, I was expecting the carrot cake to be honest."

"I was too, but turns out she's allergic to carrots."

"Huh."

With permission from Ozpin and the main chef, they were able to clear out the kitchen for themselves. They had been spending the last few minutes prepping everything else before hand and were just casually chatting away as they were mixing the sauces together.

However it turned out she was going to help Cardin bake a red velvet cake, which funnily enough was one of Casca's favourite cakes.

So she was going to be alone in her section of the kitchen, cooking so much beef and rice she was gonna gobble it all up if the delicious smell of beef bowl was gonna get to her senses..

That was fine, she could properly focus when cooking now. She didn't have to worry about accidentally stabbing someone, again.

She clapped her hands in glee. Time to start cooking!

* * *

"So~ Casca's making food?"

Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Team CRDL and Team CFVY were sitting on chairs near the tables in the dining hall. Everyone was causally chatting to each other, with the exception of the three members of CRDL, who were sitting there awkwardly. It was quite obvious that none of them were particularly liked by the others, so they kept their mouths shut until dinner arrived.

Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Pyrrha were chatting with Coco and Fox, with the latter being silent as usual. Blake was reading a book with Velvet, who was looking awfully tense, occasionally peeking over her shoulder with Yatsuhashi staying at her side. Nora was teasing Jaune about something, making the blonde turn red and Ren face palm with a large slap, any harder and his head would be flying off.

It was a nice atmosphere, nothing out to kill them, nothing killing their loved ones.

Shame it wouldn't last for too long.

Yang nodded at Ruby's question, an eager smile on her face. "Yep, apparently she's issuing a challenge as well."

"Wait, really."

The brawler held up a flyer, which had neat writing that stood out from the hastily drawn pictures which Ruby could just barely make out was Casca and a head of a strange black and white bear with a red eye on the dark side. Odd. Weiss read it out. "'The Rainy Day Beef Bowl Challenge. Can you devour the massive beef bowl that came straight from the meat dimension alive? Winners get a special reward and an opportunity to attend a special event. If you have any allergies but want to give this a try, please notify the head chef so she doesn't accidentally kill you.'" Weiss finished, then pouted. "And here I was avoiding greasy meals...'

"You don't have to eat it you know."

"Hah! And sully the Schnee name?"

"...Weiss are you feeling alright? It wasn't too long ago that you didn't know how to eat a burger and refused to do so." Blake jumped in, not adverting her eyes from her book. "What makes you suddenly want to try these?"

"Hmmph. I'm merely trying new foods, nothing suspicious about that. I rarely indulge in meals like this, so I might as well experiment and try it all out."

"...That take-away pamphlet under your pillow says other wise."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Coco, pushed her aviator's up her nose, looking towards Velvet in worry. "Velvet?"

"Y-Yes Coco?"

"You feeling alright?" She asked, putting her hand on her shoulder. "You look a little tense."

"Do I?" Velvet looked surprised. "Well, it's just that there's a surprise waiting for me, and it's from Alice and... Cardin."

The mention of the bullies name made Coco scowl. "That jack-ass? Why is he with Alice?"

"I don't know... But, whatever this surprise is, it can't be too bad if Alice is in there, right?" Velvet shrugged. "I wonder what it is..."

"Well, Vel-Cake! You'll find out soon!"

Alice burst into the room, covered from head to toe in burnt flour, bits of black egg shells and red food dye, a dab of burnt cream on the tip of her nose. She also had a pair of oven mittens covering her horns that looked like they've seen better days. And her hair was slightly on fire, which she quickly patted out.

Everyone looked at her in disbelief, what on Earth was she doing in there?

"While we had some difficulties with the surprise, and half of the kitchen now incinerated into nothing, the meals are perfectly fine! It'll all come out in a minute, so rest easy knowing that the food is perfectly safe." She bowed. "So please, get your selves ready while the food is being served."

"Thanks Alice." Ruby thanked, everyone else doing the same. She tilted their head. "I thought your team would be here by now, where are they?"

"Eh, they're out right now. I did ask Casca to save them some for when they come back." Alice shrugged, heading back into the kitchen before Ruby could say another word.

"That was... Odd."

"It sounded like a touchy subject. Does she not like her teammates?"

"OH SWEET JESUS, I'M SO LATE!"

Without warning, Casca Prowle kicked open the kitchen doors and ran up to the tables, throwing multiple beef bowls and egg bowls at the table without knocking them over, she rushed back into the kitchen, doing the same thing multiple times until everyone had a bowl in front of them. They all took a look at the food in front of them. All they saw was a massive pile of piping hot beef that glistened underneath the light from the sauce inside a large bowl, the smell spreading throughout the room. They couldn't see the rice at all, just greasy beef. There were two smaller bowls of uncracked eggs at the centre of the table, spread decently apart of each other.

After disappearing for a minute, she ran out of the kitchen at full speed, and before anyone could ask what the problem was.

 _Crash!_

She jumped straight out of the window, which was still closed, causing the glass to shatter. She didn't seem to mind, or even notice, cause she just ran off into the distance.

Alice and Cardin walked out of the doors, beef bowls in hand and multiple water bottles. "Huh," Alice muttered. "Guess it was important."

"What was that about?"

"I guess she was late for something, she was really panicked when I mentioned it was 9:37." Alice laughed, taking a seat next to Velvet. "Your 'surprise' should be done in a bit, its just gonna take a few extra minutes, that's all. Anyway, let's eat!"

However they all stared at their meals, unsure of how to handle this. Nora on the other hand had already dug in, using a pair of chopsticks and pick up the beef, with each piece seemingly vaporising as soon as it hit her lips.

Was there even any rice at the bottom of this?

Would they even be able to survive this?

Alice reached out for an egg, giving it a quick whiff before cracking it open onto her beef. "Haaa... I miss having meals like this." Popping the yolk and stirring it, she took her first bit.

Realising they all had nothing to lose, everyone dug in.

* * *

It was 9:53, and Casca was running towards to docks as fast as she could, pushing by and apologising to people she knocked over. She didn't realise the prepping time would take so long, including the time spent putting out the fires that Alice made.

That was fun.

But at least she took some spare bowls and eggs with her for later, and since there is no such thing as time in her inventory, it would still all be fresh and hot.

She really didn't want to see Cinder, or help Salem in anyway. But she didn't want to incur their wrath at all. Plus Salem still had her stuff, including her Lightning Bonds and other gear, and she really wanted them back.

Plus, even though she wasn't allowed to interfere with the plot, she could get intel for when she can eventually interfere with the plot. If that ever happened.

It wasn't long before she found her self at the docks. It was night time, the sky was clear and the moon shone much brighter than it seemed to have on any other day, even when the shattered side was facing the miserable planet she resided on. And the smell...

She nearly gagged. She liked fish, don't get her wrong, but the problem was when your at a fishing port and your smell is much stronger than a normal human's, it tends to make one extremely nauseous.

Thankfully, she was able to find the warehouse fairly quickly on the letter. The large shutter door had a faded symbol on it which depicted the old White Fang's symbol, a docile yet cautious animal painted in blue, compared to current's fierce red one.

Or something like that.

Walking up to the normal door, which had its own symbol on it, she leaned against it, looking around for a grunt.

"Hey!"

'Bingo.'

A WF grunt walked up to her, a rifle in hand. She couldn't tell what Faunus he was, as she couldn't spot any visible animal features on him at all. The grunt aimed his rifle at her, cautiously, and asked the question, "Which Maiden do you follow?"

"Fall."

He nodded. "You the girl Cinder requested?"

"Yep, that's me. Is Cinder here?"

He shook his head. "No ma'am. She left earlier as something important came up that required her attention-"

'God damn it lady.'

"-But she told you to meet with Roman Torchwick to discuss the robbery for tomorrow."

Meeting Roman already? That's pretty cool.

"Ah, okay. Thank you, er..."

"Dan."

"Thank you Dan. Shall I just go in or?"

"Yes ma'am, follow me please."

Dan opened the door for her, and with a quick thank you, she headed inside and followed Dan, looking around and taking in what she was seeing.

There were massive metal crates containing dust being moved around by WF grunts, either by hand or by using machinery. Most of the crates were normal, however some of them had the Schnee emblem on them. Other grunts were standing guard or sitting around, either chatting or playing various card games.

Some noticed her, but didn't show any emotion or acknowledgement of her existence. But she did notice that some of the ones that did notice her looked weary and tense as she walked by, some keeping completely still.

They looked... Almost afraid?

Odd.

Dan suddenly halted, stiffly saluting. And that was when Casca saw him.

Roman Torchwick, a great villain that looked like he came straight out of A Clockwerk Orange, was walking towards them. He had a smile on him as he strided towards them, swinging his cane merrily like he wasn't trying to steal large supplies of dust and was instead going out to a club.

"Danny!" Roman took out his cane and poked Dan in the stomach. "Thank you for doing a job well done. Here, go play with the rest of your friends for a bit while I get our snakey friend here acquainted with our little operation."

"Yes sir."

As Dan walked off, Roman began to walk towards Cacsa before draping his arm over her shoulders. "Now tell me..."

"Why is that boss of your's so violent and acts like she constantly has a stick shoved up where the sun never shines?"

And despite the man's villainy, he always made her laugh.

* * *

 **SHEEESH. I'm sorry guys for the delay. I've been sick, my computer broke, college is kicking my ass, and all the lovely things that could happen to me hasn't been happening to me.**

 **Also this chapter has been a bitch to write. I lost all of my back ups of my Digital RWBY drafts and more (so thats 100K+ words gone forever), so I basically had to work on memory before I write out a new one. So this chapter is a little iffy because of that and the fact that it's also been awhile, I can't remember how to write these characters nor how everything is gonna play out.**

 **I had also been working on a new fanfic, 53 Lies and Counting, it's a Danganronpa fanfic and I would love it if you guys checked it out. It currently has two chaps but a new one should be coming out soon.**

 **Thank you for bearing with me. I'll probably edit the chapter a little later and fix up the pacing. I'm currently exhausted.**

 **So please review! I want your opinions on my work so far, along with some theories on what you guys think is gonna happen in the future. I'm excited of the things to come.**

 **I hope you guys have a wonderful day.**

 **EDIT: Alright guys, this series is official going on temporary hiatus now. I need to deal with life stuff plus I also want to work on other projects.**

 **Ciao~**


	11. bad news folks

**The Queen's Handmaiden is now released on my profile.**

Soo... About this story.

After trying to write up new chapters and getting completely bored and uninspired, I have decided to make the tough decision of cancelling this story.

This is mostly my fault, as I was writing the story, the initial concept came to me and I never expanded it at all nor did I plan it all out, causing continuity errors, a rather boring beginning and so on. If I continued on like this, there would be chapters every year or so, and I didn't want that. Heck I even started 53 Lies and Counting because that was easier for me to write.

However!

Instead, I'm making a reboot of Digital RWBY Saga! Which should be released later today or tomorrow if possible. I will post another chapter later to tell you when its uploaded.

 **The Queen's Handmaiden** will eventually be uploaded for everyone to see. It will feature a somewhat different setting and plot with a very different, and very messed up Casca (who has a different demon avatar now!). But some stuff will be kept the same, such as certain abilities and weaknesses.

I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but I hope fans of DRS will enjoy TQH as much, if not more, than the original.

And if you all have any particular questions, PM me!

Regardless, I hope you all have a great day.


End file.
